Blood and Water
by Alexiel15
Summary: At the height of a time of peace in the Neo Silver Millennium, Andrew and Mina are the rulers of a prosperous planet. As Venus celebrates Crystal's eighteenth birthday, a secret from Andrew's past comes back to haunt him and changes the course of their lives forever. Set directly after 'The Prince Formerly Known as Andrew'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Andrew penned the last words and closed the leather-bound journal with a sigh. He had just chronicled the whirlwind adventure his life had been, but the rest of the story still remained unwritten. Eternity stretched out in front of him, and he hadn't the slightest clue what to do with it. He raked a hand through his blonde hair as Mina entered the room, beautiful as ever. A white sundress billowed over her lustrous form and he smiled as she settled herself on his lap.

"So you finished it," she said, nodding to the journal.

A crooked smile lit his face as he held it aloft. "After a millennia and a half, yes," he sighed. "Honestly, I don't know if she'll like it. Half the time I'm babbling about how beautiful you are."

Mina laughed softly. "No doubt you embellished too much," she said as she leaned in.

"Never," he breathed, and closed the gap for a sweet kiss. The sun played off her golden hair and it felt like butter as he ran his fingers through it. A lilting tune floated from the festivities below and he smiled as the kiss broke.

"Come down to the market with me," he pleaded, losing himself in the eyes that held his. "I'm thinking of getting a little something for Crystal, something special to mark the day."

She moaned as he kissed her throat. "Can't," she breathed, leaning away from him. "I'm running around like a chicken with my head cut off. There's so much to do, and the day's half done already."

He groaned softly. "Fine, but you owe me."

She winked at him as she edged off his lap. "Later," she told him, a playful smile on her lips. "We still have a feast to get through, plus Crystal's coming-of-age ceremony. It's going to be a long night."

"Too long," he joked. "With all the preparations for this shin-dig, I feel like I hardly know you."

"Tell me about it," she said, and bent to kiss his cheek, her pearl nails trailing along his jaw line. With that kiss she sealed a promise that when things settled, they would pick up where they left off. With another wink, she disappeared around the open door, gold hair flashing behind her.

Andrew sat back, running another hand through his hair. "You know," he said to the now empty room. "Sometimes being royalty royally sucks."

In the end, the lure of the festival could not be avoided, and soon Andrew found himself strolling around the coastal village. He had donned the peasant clothes he often wore into the city; only the amulet around his neck hinted to his identity. Inhaling the scents of the sea, he milled around the colorful booths, looking for nothing in particular. He knew his daughter never fancied the gaudy jewelry of the upscale shops near the palace; she favored simple and unique craftsmanship, and that was where he looked. He stopped at a table with wares that suited his purposes. A teenage boy stood behind it, with a dark tunic that crisscrossed at the neck. When he lifted his gaze, Andrew gasped. A pair of eyes as green as his own stared back at him; it was like looking into a mirror. They had a haunted look about them, as if he had been spending his whole life wandering, searching for something that could never be found. To quell the goose bumps that had crawled over his skin, Andrew broke eye contact with the boy and instead stared at the items on the table. They were all fine pieces of work, but one in particular caught this eye. It was a necklace on a silver chain, the pendant of blue pearl trapped in silver wire. He stole a glance back at the boy.

"The craftsmanship is very fine," he commented in an attempt to make conversation. "Did you make it?"

"Sort of," he said with an elegant shrug. Andrew was irritated at his tone, but did not show it. His attitude was a mixture of apathy and arrogance, and he was puzzled by it. He felt a pull towards this boy, and the feeling unnerved him.

"How much?" he asked him, returning to the task at hand. The boy gave a smug grin, as if the desired price was high above Andrew's head.

"Twenty crescents."

With a grin of his own, Andrew reached for the purse at his waist and pulled out the exact amount.

"It's a small fortune," he sighed as he produced the coins. "But for a gem like that, I'd say it's worth it."

The boy's eyes widened as Andrew called his bluff. Reluctantly, he wrapped the precious stone and handed it over in exchange for the money. As Andrew grasped it, he noticed a bracelet of white seashells hanging from his wrist. A prickling went up his spine, and a feeling of déjà vu swept over him.

"That bracelet," he breathed, staring into eyes that matched his own. "Where did you get it?"

The boy blinked under Andrew's scrutiny and his voice quavered slightly. "It was a gift from my mother," he said.

Suddenly aware that he had leaned over the table, Andrew straightened and attempted to regain his cool composure.

"I see," he replied. "She must love you very much to give you something so precious. Is she around?'

He peered past the boy's shoulder, but the cold look in his eyes made Andrew take a step back.

"She dead," he said bitterly.

Andrew's breath caught; he had overstepped his boundaries and had unwittingly touched on a sore subject.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, but the teen did not return his gaze. He held up the package in farewell. "Thank you for the pendant. Good day to you."

He walked quickly from the booth, and though the day was warm, Andrew felt he had just been drenched with ice-cold water.

The boy watched him go, turning the money in his hands. It was well beyond what the pendant was worth, but he paid it easily. By the looks of it, this guy was richer than he was letting on. He stole a glance at the coins. The king's image was etched on it, and for a moment, his eyes shot up as Andrew's form blended in with the crowd. There was no way they could be the same, and yet…

The teen shook his head, scoffing as he tossed it into the air and pocketed his prize.

_Nah._

At sunset, the ritual began. The wings had begun to emerge at midmorning, two identical bumps on Crystal's back, and now they were close to breaking the skin. The healers and priests were summoned, Stefan among them. He had not aged a day since Andrew had met him, and he nodded as the king and queen entered the bedchamber. In the light from the casement windows, Andrew could see his daughter lying flat on her stomach on the bed, her back slick with sweat. Over the course of the day she developed a steady fever, but Stefan assured them it would break by nightfall. She wore a white shift that untied in the back to let the wings through, and it slacked over her shoulders as she hunched over the pillows. The priest had just finished the rite of succession and now anointed her with oil, sketching the Venus symbol over her forehead.

"So mote it be," he finished, and he had barely taken a step back when Andrew lurched to his daughter's side.

"Daddy," she gasped upon seeing him. "It hurts."

"I know, baby," he whispered to her, taking her hand firmly between his two. "But it won't last long, I promise. I've never seen you so beautiful; so brave."

She smiled through the pain. "Except that time I stayed with Pluto during the attack."

He returned her smile though tears glistened in his green eyes. "I remember. You were my little guardian, and soon you'll be a guardian angel."

His attempt at humor had its desired affect, for she rolled her eyes at him and laughed softly, but it was caught in a gasp as pain shot across her shoulders. The agony only increased as the wing tips broke the skin, blood trickling down her back. Making his excuses to Andrew, Stefan stepped forward, a piece of bark in his hands.

"You had better bite on this," he told the girl gently. "The pain will only get worse."

Suddenly wide-eyed, she gripped the bark between her teeth. She held fast to her father's hand, and he did not let go. Mina had joined him then, sharing the same tearful gaze as her husband. She hovered at Andrew's shoulder, taking an astonished breath when the Venus symbol began to blaze forth. Andrew flinched when blood spattered across his face. The sight of blood was nothing new to him, but seeing his daughter suffer sent his stomach roiling. Crystal cried out as the wings emerged, covered in blood and grease. The feathers shimmered in the candlelight, pearl-white with gold edges. As they sprang from her back, she gave a shriek, the bark falling from her lips. She fainted then, and both Andrew and Mina looked to Stefan in alarm.

"She's alright," he assured them. "The worst is over. She will sleep for hours yet while her wings are cleansed. You may stay with her if you wish."

"They're smaller than I expected," Andrew said, eyeing the edges of the wings. They arched just above the top of her shoulders and the furthest feather graced below her ribs.

Mina answered. "When they sprout, all wings are like that. Once they are cleansed, her wings will disappear and grow to full size. When we see them again, they'll stretch about five feet in each direction."

Andrew's eyes widened. "That will be magnificent."

Mina smiled and placed her hand on his knee.

As the chief healer moved to his task, the couple faced each other. Mina grimaced at her husband and dipped a cloth into a basin beside the bed, wiping the blood from his face.

"I'm sure you've seen worse," she murmured.

Andrew flexed his fingers where Crystal had grasped them. "Not like that," he whispered, stealing a glance back at his daughter. "Nothing like that." He tore his gaze away, suddenly nauseated. Mina smiled in sympathy and helped him to his feet.

"You go," she told him. "I'll stay here with her. Besides, this is more women's work anyway. Go find your brother and tell him his niece has grown wings."

"Who does that pompous jerk think he is?" the green-eyed teenager spat, kicking the sand at his feet. The sun was setting, a golden ball of flame balancing over the horizon. Another day's work had passed, and he had more than enough coins to show for it, courtesy of a certain blonde stranger. The man was probably a noble by the weight of the purse he was carrying, so why would he bother with the likes of him when his money could have been spent elsewhere?

"And he was giving me weird looks too," he added, throwing a rock into the sea. "Like he wanted to dive into my life story."

"Probably because you were giving him weird looks back," his companion pointed out. Rose was his age, with kind blue-grey eyes and hair the color of red wine. They had grown up together and she was more than used to the boy's outbursts. He had every right to be angry, having been abandoned by his parents and left to scrape and scramble for every spare coin, but this stranger did not deserve his wrath.

"Even if he was a noble, that doesn't give you the right to be rude," she told him.

The boy gave a frustrated sigh. "And why do you keep defending them?" he demanded. "The likes of him have been nothing but trouble for us. They think they're something special, living in their fine houses and find it amusing to flaunt their riches among us less fortunate folk."

Rose gave a sigh of her own. "Oh Derek, would you stop?" she pleaded. "We're not that bad off. It's only by the grace of the king and queen that-"

"And they're the worst of them!" he shouted, throwing his arms up in the air. He glared up at the castle and the festivities that were no doubt happening within. "They sit there on their high hill, enjoying the good life while we struggle down here. Children are starving and men work their hides off for barely a day's wage. It's sickening to me."

They picked their way along the beach as the boy fumed silently. As she knew it would, his anger cooled and he slowed his pace. Hopelessness had replaced the fire in his eyes, and Rose tried to cheer him up.

"We have so much to be thankful for," she said, her voice barely heard over the sound of the waves. "You remember the stories Zeke used to tell us? Life now is a cake walk compared to those days."

"Yeah," he admitted, looking out to sea. "I remember…"

_"Tell us the story again," young Derek pleaded. The clan sat by a roaring fire, the ruins of the once great palace looming forlornly behind them. They were all orphans now, their parents having been killed when the forces of the Dark Kingdom invaded the Moon and, subsequently, Venus. Ezekiel was the eldest of them, tall even at thirteen and blonde-a true Venusian. They had gone into hiding as blackness descended over the planet, and it was all they could do to just survive. Zeke sighed from across the fire, whittling a stick with the hunting knife he always carried with him._

_"One more time," he told them. "It's getting late, and you're going to need your sleep if we're to make it to Arcadia Ridge by sunset tomorrow."_

_Derek and Rose nodded eagerly and huddled close to listen; Zeke was an exceptional storyteller, and they didn't care if they'd heard it a thousand times._

_"Long long ago," Zeke recited, his voice slipping into the cadence of the story. "There were two powerful bloodlines, each fighting for their chance at the throne. The king and queen who ruled before were fair and just, and the kingdom flourished with peace and prosperity, but at their deaths, the planet fell into chaos. On one side there was the handsome yet ambitious Roger of Arcadia, a distant relative of the fallen queen. His lust for power was legendary, and when the opportunity arose, he took the throne."_

_"He was a bloody tyrant." He paused to spit in the fire, and the flames sputtered in response. He continued without missing a beat. "The sky turned red with the innocent blood he spilled, and the kingdom groaned under his oppression, praying for a savior."_

_He smiled suddenly. "Little did the sorcerer know that his downfall lay right under his nose, waiting for her chance to pounce. Princess Ann, the true and rightful heir, had gone into hiding, biding her time until Roger's arrogance reached its peak. She was a true beauty, even at twenty, with platinum hair and eyes the color of the sea. Beside her was the valiant Vulcan, her man-at-arms. He was the only one she truly trusted, and over the course of their years together, they fell in love."_

_Rose sighed at this part, as she always did. This was true of the other girls in the gang. Derek raised a sound of disgust, the other boys chiming in as well._

_Zeke ignored the sound effects. "At last the time came for the young princess to make her move. Armed for battle, she and the rebels who had joined her cause stormed the capital, and soon an entire army stood at Roger's door, and she challenged the sorcerer to battle."_

_Zeke's captive audience barely breathed, and the teen gave a crooked grin. Here came the best part._

_"As you might expect, this uprising did not sit well with the false king. The tyrant massed an army faster than you could blink, and advanced toward the princess's forces."_

_The boy paused for effect, leaning over the fire._

_"In fact," he whispered. "The two armies collided at this very spot, on the Arcadian plains, and it's said the ground is still saturated from the blood of those that died."_

_Even though he'd heard this tale before, Derek shivered, as did his enraptured companions._

_"Afraid she would die in the morning, Ann summoned Vulcan into her tent, and the two of them took vows under the light of a full moon, with only the gods above to bear witness."_

_Derek made a face and stuck his tongue out, but gave an indignant cry as Rose shoved him to the ground. Zeke continued unhindered._

_"The battle lasted three days, with neither side gaining ground. Finally, on the dawn of the third day, the princess herself entered the battle. She was a vision, her gold armor blazing in the morning light. Her silver mare reared, and she raised a scepter of amber into the air, and with a mighty war cry, she plunged into the fray."_

_"See," Rose hissed. "Women can be warriors too! I told you so, but you still don't believe me!"_

_"That's just in fairy tales," he argued. "None of this stuff is real, is it Zeke? Tell her she's wrong. There's no way a woman could fight in a battle like that."_

_A frown crossed the older boy's features, and Derek suddenly regretted his words._

_"My ancestors fought in that battle," he said solemnly. "This story has been passed down through the generations to my father, and now it's been passed to me. Ann was as real as you and I, and as sure as I'm sitting here, she defeated Roger that day, encasing him in an amber prison and banishing him to the far ends of Venus."_

_The two children sat, staring open mouthed at each other. This was one of their favorite tales, but the ending left them breathless every time._

_"So what happened next?" Ariel, a girl of no more than six, asked excitedly. "Did the princess and her knight live happily ever after?"_

_Zeke smiled. "Indeed she did, little one. Ann and Vulcan married in a formal ceremony at the palace, and she was coroneted soon after. Peace reigned once again, and in the years that followed, the new Queen gave birth to a daughter, who was as gracious and beautiful as her mother had ever been."_

_Rose sighed deeply, utterly content. The children knew what came next, for the Silver Millennium began shortly after Princess Mina's birth. When she was but fourteen, she met a young man, who was nothing but a poor foot soldier, but he captivated her nonetheless. They were hopelessly in love, and the whole kingdom knew it. But on the night Venus celebrated the anniversary of their alliance with the Moon Kingdom, their world was shattered forever. The buildings crumbled around them, and people ran for their lives. In the end, only their makeshift clan remained. Days and nights passed in endless circles as the planet sat in silence, waiting for the day when the princess they sent into the future would finally awaken._

_As the clan settled down for the night, Derek looked up at the stars. Secretly, he imagined himself as the valiant knight or the soldier that captured the princess's heart, and he envied them. If a lowly commoner could win such a beautiful prize, surely he could too. Some day, he vowed, he would get his own happily ever after._

Derek scoffed, his thoughts returning to the present.

_Like that will ever happen_ he thought disgustedly. He was deemed an alien, an outcast, and any hope of a happy ending died the day he was born. In the years before the Neo-Silver Millennium, he had aged fourteen years over the course of eight due to hardships within the clan. Food was scarce, and tension was running high. As a result, his body changed without his consent, and it drove him to seek out trouble. Only Rose kept him from doing something he would regret. Even at thirteen, she carried all the wisdom of someone twice her age, and she became his moral compass during those confusing times. Now, she finally reached the age of nineteen, and would look so for the rest of her life. Zeke, bless his heart, had perished during the attack of the Neo-Silver Millennium, and it fell upon Derek to watch over their group. He didn't ask for this burden. Hell, he didn't ask for any of this! No one asked him if he wanted to be orphaned at four years old and have to beg and scramble just to put food on the table. It seemed the only thing that saved them from starving to death was his knack for making jewelry. He was nothing if not an expert craftsman. Upon discovering his new talent, he set to work on selling his wares in the local market, and that was how he made a living, if a meager one. Propelled by his anger once again, he found that he had stridden a good twenty paces along the beach, and he sighed as he waited for Rose to catch up. Would he ever learn?

"Sorry," he apologized when she reached him. "I don't know why you put up with me, with all my issues and everything."

"Because," she told him, placing a hand on his broad shoulder, "we're all each other has. If I've learned anything over the time I've known you, it's that deep down, under that tough-guy exterior, you've got a noble heart. Just like the prince you were named after."

A smile curled his lips at the memory. They were just children, wandering the ruins of the fallen palace. Up until that point, Derek had no name, for he was found on the beach at four years old, with no memory of who he was or how he had gotten there. Upon finding the library, Rose had a mission—to find a name for the boy, a name he could be proud of. Among the weathered volumes, they found such a one. It was a tale of an orphaned boy, and though he was poor, he was kind and thoughtful to those around him, and it so happened that he was actually a prince, and he never knew it. He became a great hero among his people, slaying dragons and other mythical beasts, and fell in love with the most beautiful woman in the land. Rose saw how her friend's eyes lit as she read the story to him. The hero's name was Derek, and so it was decided that he would claim that name for his own, hoping to one day posses those same qualities.

"Some hero I'm turning out to be," he muttered, looking down at his callused hands. "I can't even control my temper for half a second. Maybe we picked the wrong name after all."

Rose shook her head. "You're a hero to me," she confessed. When he looked sharply at her, she blushed. "What I mean is, you're a hero to all of us. The younger ones look up to you, though you don't see it all the time. You could set an example for them, a good example; in the way you treat people. Instead of being angry and bitter, look for ways to make the world better."

Derek made a face, unsure of himself. "That's a lot of pressure," he told her. A crooked grin lit his face. "But I'll try."

Rose smiled in return. "See?" she said as she locked arms with him. "You're becoming more like the hero every day. Who knows, maybe you'll even be a prince one day!"

With that she bent swiftly and splashed him, breaking into a run when he flinched. Derek laughed as he took off after her.

"Fat chance!"

Rose giggled, and as the sun sank beyond the horizon, they chased each other all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

King Endymion, sovereign of Earth as well as the whole universe, paced the length of the small dining room of the royal family's living quarters like a nervous parent. Crystal was his brother's daughter, but he fretted as though it were Rini beyond those double doors. Serena watched her husband with amusement as he made another pass.

"You're going to worry a hole through the floor," she observed. "And I don't think Andrew would be very happy if he finds a good chunk of it missing."

Darien stopped mid-step to chuckle at his wife. She was the picture of radiance, golden hair pulled into its usual meatballs. Her calm blue eyes watched him, and the tension in his shoulders eased as he stared into them. He ran a hand through hair so dark it gave off a blue hue in the light—a typical gesture between the Elysian brothers. He blew out a sigh as he sat down at the table across from her.

"I don't know why I'm so jittery," he admitted. "I think of what Andrew must be going through. I've heard of what the ritual entails, and it must be painful."

She touched his arm. "She'll be alright," she said confidently. "You remember when she guarded all of us when Rini went to the past? She's strong and stubborn, just like her father, and she'll make it through this just fine."

Just then, the door adjacent to them cracked open, and the very man they spoke of a moment ago emerged. Andrew was gray-faced as he greeted them, and Darien was quick to reach his side.

"Andy?"

Andrew gave his brother a weak smile. "She's sleeping," he told them, his voice cracking. "She made it through all right, but…"

Andrew didn't realize he was trembling from head to foot until he took a step and faltered, and Darien braced him as he made his way to the table. He sank gratefully into the chair Serena pulled out for him; it was like his legs could no longer support him. Darien poured a glass of brandy and thrust into his hands.

"You look like you could use it."

Andrew mumbled his thanks and tipped it back, wincing as the bitter liquid slid down his throat. His senses cleared and the hands that held the glass steadied, and he lifted his head to acknowledge them.

"So what happened, Andy?" Darien asked. Only the parents and palace officials were allowed to be present, and he was curious. "Surely it wasn't as bad you thought it would be?"

"Worse," Andrew croaked. "If I thought watching Mina go through childbirth was bad, it pales in comparison to this. It was a gruesome thing to witness, and I'll never be able to get that image out of my head."

A firm hand rested on Andrew's shoulder, and he looked up at his brother. "It comes with fatherhood," Darien said wisely. "If it happened to just anyone, it would be different. I'd sewn up the nastiest gashes you've ever seen, but I flew into a panic when Rini got so much as a paper cut. I won't say this'll pass, because it won't, no matter how old she gets. Take it from someone who knows."

Andrew smiled, suddenly feeling much better. "Thanks, Dare."

Darien made a dismissive motion with his hand and joined them at the table. As the light faded from the sky, the three of them talked of old times, and of the new adventures to come. Andrew had planned a hunt for the next day, for it was one of Crystal's favorite past times, and he invited the two of them along. They were discussing the best route when Mina walked into the room, looking a little more composed than her husband.

"She's beautiful," she told them, pouring herself a glass of wine before taking a chair beside Serena. "She'll be formally presented to the court tomorrow, after her wings have been cleaned. After that, they will fade until she has need of them."

"Well now, don't you sound knowledgeable!" Andrew teased. "It's almost queenly of you."

Mina smirked at him as a distant bell chimed. It was twilight already and the feast was about to begin. Making excuses to their esteemed guests, the royals hurried to change into more formal attire.

The feast that followed rivaled the best Venus had ever seen. Serena and Darien were welcomed with great pomp and ceremony, and the tables were laden with various Venusian delicacies. Only the finest of meats were presented, but the king of Venus was determined to catch something even better during their hunt the following day. The weather was sure to be fine, and the game was plentiful in the forests beyond the palace.

At midmorning the next day, Crystal was led on her father's arm to the chapel, with all of the court in attendance. Her magnificent wings billowed out behind her, newly washed and glittering in the sunlight. Mina and Andrew beamed with pride as the priest recited the incantation, and the room blazed with gold radiance.

"Princess Crystal," he said, his voice echoing throughout the hall. "The Court observes the emerging of your wings, and so claims you sole heir to the Venusian throne. May you one day rule with the grace and wisdom of those who have gone before you, and may you and your descendants be blessed forever!"

At this, golden sparks descended from an unknown place above the princess, and her wings shimmered from sight, to be called upon when she had need of them. The ceremony was over, and the court adjourned to the Great Hall to break their fast.

The formalities done, Crystal donned a peach, knee length dress and sandals and joined her parents for the hunt. Besides sword-fighting (which Andrew only barely bested her in), hunting was her favorite hobby, and she relished the freedom it gave her. The chase was wonderful, galloping through the emerald trees on her favorite mare. Today was Crystal's day, but Andrew would be damned if he did not bring down the stag himself. Darien mirrored the same certain confidence. As it turned out, Crystal outshined all of them and it was her arrow that pierced the animal's hide and it was now slung across her saddle. At sunset, the hunting party returned to the palace, with more than a few prizes to show for their adventure. As the feast commenced, Andrew stood at the head of the table, with his wife and queen to his right and Crystal on his left, and the court fell silent.

"This is indeed a grand day," he said, his voice full of pride. "For my daughter is now a woman, and has inherited the grace and beauty of her mother, and if I may say so, the stubbornness of her father."

The guests laughed softly as Crystal blushed. When they quieted, he reached for something on the table. He turned to face his daughter, holding the item aloft.

"Nothing in all this world can show you how much I love you or how proud of you I am, but please accept this humble gift, along with my love."

The crowd applauded in admiration as the princess stood and embraced him, her eyes shining as he clasped the delicate pendant from the market around her neck. It seemed to glitter of its own accord. It complimented her eyes to perfection, and it drew more than a few admirers as the dancing began. The most eligible bachelors in the kingdom sought her out, and she blushed at their advances. Under the careful watch of her father, she twirled the dance floor with her handsome partners. Darien joined him at the table, noting the expression on his brother's face with amusement.

"You're brooding," he commented. "You're gonna have to let her go sometime. You said it yourself, she's a woman now."

"I take it back," he muttered, eyeing a brunette young man who gallantly spun her under his hand. "After what I saw yesterday, I never want to let her out of my sight. She's my baby girl, and I want to protect her from everything that could do her harm." He chanced a glance at the older man. "Is that so wrong?"

Darien shook his head, his eyes wandering to his own precious girl, who was engrossed in conversation with Helios. She giggled as he whispered something to her, and he sympathized with his brother.

"It will be harder than you can ever imagine," he said plainly. "But you can't shield her from everything. One day she will have to make her own decisions, form her own beliefs and convictions. You've taught her many things, but the rest is up to her. Who knows, maybe she'll teach you something one day."

Andrew chuckled and watched the scene with new eyes. His daughter radiated confidence as she fluttered from group to group, accepting well wishes and speaking eloquently with the officials that were gathered. Darien was right, as always, and he had to trust that he had raised her right and she would be the greatest queen Venus had ever seen.

As a hearty tune streamed from the dance floor, Andrew shed his worries for the future and joined in the fun, stealing Mina for another dance. Darien meanwhile had whisked his niece from the cluster of men that surrounded her and led her to the center of the floor.

"Careful," he said as he spun her. "At the rate you're going, you're gonna have to beat them off with a stick. I knew you were bound to break a few hearts, but man."

Crystal gave an unladylike snort as they clasped hands again. "Please. You're just saying that."

"No, it's true," Darien said in mock defense. "I'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite niece, and the poor chaps that find themselves in her presence."

Crystal couldn't help the laugh that burst from her lips as they circled each other.

"Yeah right, I just happen to be your only niece."

"True," he conceded. "And you're quickly becoming quite a skilled archer. You gave your dad a run for his money with that shot you made today."

Crystal grinned at his praise. "Yeah, and I almost missed it too. Something shined on the lake and it nearly broke my concentration."

"Odd," Darien said thoughtfully. "The sun was shining in the opposite direction. But it still could've been a trick of the light."

"That's what I thought," she said, her eyes puzzled. "But when I glanced back, I could swear I saw the shimmer of a mermaid's tail. There aren't mermaids in that lake are there?"

Darien shrugged as they twirled around the floor. "Not that I'm aware of. The only Merfolk around here live in the ocean beyond the palace, at least that's what I've heard. They keep to themselves mostly and very rarely come up to the surface. Besides, we were too far inland to have seen any."

"I guess so," she murmured. "But in any case, I still would've made that shot even if I did get distracted. I'm the best archer on Venus, and everyone knows it."

"Oh yeah?" Darien challenged. "I bet you can't shoot half as well as I can. After all, I am King of the universe."

Crystal grinned at him, a spark in her pale blue eyes. "You're on. Meet me at the stables at dawn. We'll go hunting. First one to kill our prey wins."

"Do you want to put a wager on that?" he asked with a mischievous grin. Like her father, Crystal could never back down from a challenge.

"Fine. If I win, you take me to the past, to see what it was like, since I wasn't able to go with Rini."

Darien thought about it for a moment. The stakes were high, but the likelihood of her winning was slim to none, so he smiled at her as the song ended.

"Deal."

They encircled their pinkies, as was tradition between the two of them, and the teen scampered off to share the exciting news with her pink-haired cousin.

During a lull between songs, Andrew was stopped by one of his council members.

"Your daughter is a true vision," he observed. "She'll make a queen yet. Your Majesties must be very proud."

Andrew dismissed the formality. "We are. She's growing up before our very eyes. Do you have any children, Myles?"

The older man nodded. "Aye, two strapping sons. One of whom is courting your daughter. By the way, the necklace you gave her is exquisite. Where did you find such a gem?"

Andrew inclined his head in thanks. "Down at the marketplace in the Lower Town. Crystal prefers unique jewelry to the high-price pieces. There was a boy there, with a seashell bracelet on his wrist. He makes all the pieces himself; he is really quite the craftsman."

Myles stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Indeed? Well then perhaps I will have to take a look myself. My wife's birthday is coming up and I have yet to come up with a suitable gift."

Andrew chuckled as the man left him, but as he turned his gaze toward the ocean, his pleasant mood faded. The boy's eyes continued to haunt him, even amidst the bustle of celebrations. Surely it was a coincidence that their eyes were exactly the same shade, that the angle of his jaw mirrored his own? Suppressing a shiver, he moved to the window, the pale glow of the earth and moon falling over his face. The waves crashed over the shore in a seductive rhythm, and he tore his gaze back to the party. The sounds around him seemed to dim, as though he were hearing them from underwater. Unnerved by what he was feeling, he made his way to where Mina stood. At the sight of her husband, her face fell and her eyes creased with worry.

"You alright?" she asked. Andrew looked dazed and pale and his face was clammy to the touch.

Andrew shook his head to clear it and he tried to keep his voice level.

"I just need to lie down," he told her. "I'm…not feeling all that well."

"Are you sure? I could grab Stefan if you—"

He shook his head briefly. "No I'm fine, just a little tired. All this business must be finally catching up with me."

Mina nodded to him, kissing him softly and assuring him that she would make the necessary excuses to their guests.

"You go get some rest," she said as he made his way to the stairs. "I'll be up in a bit."

Andrew nodded gratefully to his wife and ascended the steps toward their private quarters. As much as he wanted to shake it, the image of the boy was seared into his mind, and it left his stomach in knots. The bracelet gnawed at him, and he felt it was something of vital importance, but each time he tried to recall the memory, it would slip away. The more he thought about it, the more anxious he felt, and he was suddenly glad he retired early. Upon reaching their bedroom, he tossed the ornate garments to the floor and crawled into bed, praying the darkness of sleep would come quickly, longing to forget the face of the boy that haunted him.

Sleep did come, if only for a moment. He felt a touch on his arm, and opened his eyes to find Mina leaning over him; the earth could be seen in the window behind her.

"Hey," he breathed, his green eyes focusing on hers.

"Hi there," she whispered, a tender smile gracing her lips. "You ok?"

He inhaled deeply as she brushed the bangs from his face. "Yeah. Probably had too much wine."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't tell me you're drowning your sorrows just because your daughter's turned eighteen."

Seeing this could be a perfectly valid excuse for his odd behavior, he smiled. "Can you blame me?" he asked, a spark returning to his eyes. "She's all grown up, and soon she'll fall in love with some guy from a distant planet, and we'll never see her again."

Mina shook her head as she sat beside him. "Just like your brother, always thinking of the worst case scenario. I hardly think it will come to that, but even if it does, it will be her decision to make. Crystal's a smart girl, and she'll make the life that is best for her. All we can do is support her, whatever she decides."

Andrew marveled at her as she spoke of their daughter. When Mina was around, it made everything clearer and the shadows he so feared had now become harmless in the light of her love.

"Thank you," he said, the tension easing from his shoulders. "I had been a little weirded out tonight, and I needed to hear that. You're truly something else."

She said nothing, but kissed him, long and deep, and he could feel tenderness and comfort flowing into him, and it stilled his anxious heart.

"I'll have Stefan make a tonic for you in the morning," she said when their lips parted. "No doubt you're going to need it."

He laughed softly as she stood and began to undress for the night. As she settled next to him, he gave another deep sigh, this time out of contentment.

"Everything will be all right," he thought as sleep claimed him. "The whole thing was just a coincidence and by next week it'll be like it never happened…"

Andrew recognized the place immediately. It was the same beach where he had a vision of Mina, during the Silver Millennium. This time, the sky was dark, the waves pounding the shore in ribbons of black and silver. He sat beside a bonfire, a strand of seashells in his hands. He was no craftsman, but he desired to make something, something for the princess he so adored. He stopped his task when a haunting melody echoed just beyond the light of the fire, where the ocean beckoned. He strained to see where the music was coming from, and as he stood, he could make out the shape of a woman rising from its depths. Her raven hair coiled around her in wet waves, her violet eyes glowing in the darkness. She was hungry in her gaze and alluring in her walk as she sauntered up the beach; the haunting song came from her lips. As the fire roared, he found himself lying on the cool sand, drowning in her eyes and kissing her as though he were a man dying of thirst. All conscious thought left him, and all he knew was lips and hands and the weight of her body against his. He had never felt these sensations before, but it appeared that she was well versed in such things and knew exactly what she was doing. A strange pendant hung from her neck, a symbol he had never seen before, but he hardly cared what it meant. He ravaged her as though something possessed him, no doubt careening toward a blissful oblivion…

Andrew jerked awake, panting heavily and drenched in a cold sweat. All was silent, for it was well past midnight, and Mina lay sleeping beside him, completely unaware of what had just occurred. He shivered as he threw the bed covers aside, running a hand through his damp hair. The images in his dream blurred together, and the emerald green eyes of the boy he met melded with the woman on the beach. He remembered the symbol that hung from her neck as it flashed in the firelight, and that was what he held onto. Restless and shaken, he rose from bed and slung a tunic over his head. He wanted answers, if only to soothe his troubled mind, and with a final glance toward his sleeping wife, he slipped from the room and headed in the direction of the library.

The large room was dark and silent, the earth's glow filtering through the arched windows. Andrew hastily lit a candle and browsed the columns of leather-bound volumes, looking for something that would point him in the right direction. He sought books on symbols and mythology, but turned up nothing. He was about to shelf another volume when the door creaked open. Startled, he dropped the book, only to breathe a sigh of relief when Ann, Mina's mother and former queen of Venus, appeared from beyond a bookshelf.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Andrew bent to retrieve the book, his hands shaking. "No, it's alright. I'm just a bit jumpy."

Ann nodded knowingly. Her platinum hair was braided over a dark cloak, her cerulean eyes illuminated by the candle in her hand. "Yes, this place does get a bit eerie at night. Sleep eluded me so I thought I'd find something to ease my thoughts." Her gaze swept briefly over the selections before her eyes settled on Andrew once more. "What about you? What brings you here at such a late hour?"

He blew out a sigh and decided to tell her the truth, as crazy as it sounded. "A dream."

"Ah," she breathed, moving to the writing desk in the center of the room. "Dreams can tell us many things. Where we are to go, whom we are supposed to meet. They are the catalysts that shape the course of our lives, whether for good or ill. Would you care to indulge me? Perhaps I can help you find out what it means."

Feeling as though he would later regret this decision, he relayed the dream to her, thankful the darkness hid the flush that appeared on his cheeks when he spoke of the woman.

"And then there was this symbol," he added. He swept his hand vaguely around him. "That's what brought me here, to find out what it means, and why I'm dreaming about it."

Ann seemed to think of something. She opened a book that sat on the table, turning it to face him. The place was bookmarked, and she held it up to the light.

"Was it this?"

Andrew peered at it, and chills ran down his spine. It was a strange design, with a swirl resembling a conch shell at its center. Orbs of varying shades of blue were attached to the silver wire, always in groups of three. His green eyes widened as he looked from the symbol to Ann and back.

"How?" he gasped. "How did you know?"

She sighed in return. "Let's just call it a well calculated hunch. This symbol is from a clan of the Merkingdom. They are an unruly group, and they make a habit of luring innocent Venusians to their deaths."

Andrew let out a gasp of horror. So it hadn't been a dream at all, but rather a vision of his past. All at once he remembered everything, how his guardians had warned him of the mermaids who seduced young men before drowning them. That night he had wandered the beach unawares, completely absorbed by his infatuation with the princess. He had literally flirted with death, and the revelation repulsed him.

"If what you say is true, why am I not dead?" he wondered aloud.

"It's true that the young siren would have killed you," she said somberly. "If not for one thing. These renegades often prey on those with empty hearts who long for love but have never found it. It seemed your love for my daughter saved you that night. But, seeing as she was unsuccessful, she took the only thing she could from you…your virginity."

Andrew ran a trembling hand through his hair, refusing to meet Ann's eyes. She watched him with sympathy.

"You didn't know what you were doing," she consoled him. "She had you under a spell. You couldn't fight it even if you wanted to."

"But that doesn't erase the fact that I slept with another woman," he said bitterly. "I saved myself for Mina, for the night of our engagement, but I wasted that gift on a one-night stand I don't even remember!"

He had unknowingly raised his voice, its echo ricocheting off the walls. Embarrassed, he spread his hands on the table and let out a long breath. "I'm sorry."

"You have every right to be upset," she told him. "She stole something from you, but I'm afraid that's not all."

Andrew looked back at her, not sure if he could handle another revelation.

"That pendant you gave Crystal tonight," she began. "Where did you get it?"

Andrew gulped, fighting the rising apprehension in his stomach. "From a boy at the market in the Lower Town. Why?"

For the first time he could remember, Ann looked reluctant, and that scared him all the more.

"I would recognize mermaid craftsmanship anywhere. I thought I was mistaken at first, but when I saw the pendant, I was sure. The boy you met is a merman."

Andrew began to shake his head, denying what he knew was coming. "But that's impossible," he whispered. "If he's a…if he's one of them, why does he have legs, and how can he live on land for so long?"

"Because, Andrew," she replied with finality. "The boy is only half merman. He is also half Elysian. And he is your son."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Unbeknownst to the residents of the palace, there was one among them that was certainly not on the guest list. He stayed within the shadows, picking up on anything worth sharing with his female partner. His name was Marek, another member of the clan of sirens who wreaked havoc all those years ago. He had formed an alliance with a mermaid named Demara, and together they had roamed the seas looking for adventure. On that fateful night they prowled the beaches of Venus, seeking easy prey. At that time, there was an uneasy treaty between them and the Venusians, but it was against their laws to have carnal relations with them. The two of them had placed a bet, and though she had seduced her target, she did not succeed in killing him. As fate would have it, she became pregnant and had given birth to a son, whom she named Anteaus. Despite her efforts to protect the outlaw child, her crime was found out and she was banished to a lake far from the sea, while her young son was thrown onto the beach to die. Marek watched in horror as the guards beached the toddler, who was barely four years old, and spurred by the heinous injustice being done, he decided to breach protocol and relay information to Demara both from their homeland and the world above.

That was where he headed now, under the cover of night, having heard something that could change everything. The king had presented a gift to his daughter, a necklace bearing the same intricacies as the symbols he himself wore. His suspicions were confirmed when the same man was speaking with another courtier and mentioned the young merchant he bought it from. When he described the bracelet on the boy's wrist, Marek need not hear more. Even after all these years, it appeared Demara's son had somehow survived his cruel fate.

Fueled by this revelation, he raced from the palace to the secret grotto where Demara spent her exile. He ran faster than any human could, his legs burning with each stride. He had already been on land longer than he should have, and his entire body craved the water. Trees and shrubs flew past him as he careened through the dark forest, the light of the earth and moon falling over his wavy blonde hair. Suddenly the tree line broke, revealing a large lake that seemed to glow from beneath. Breathing hard, he looked around, but the water was calm, and there was no one to be seen. Though his legs burned, he stood on the cliff that overlooked the lake, and began to sing. The melody was seductive and deep, a song specifically for the woman who lurked beneath the waves. Sure enough, she returned his call, and he backed away from the edge. When he judged the distance far enough, he raced back and without missing a beat, launched himself over the cliff, making a graceful arc into the shimmering water. The instant his legs touched, they melded together to form a tail as blue-green as his eyes. The dive propelled him deeper, and he covered the length of the lake in record time. On the opposite end sprouted a waterfall, and behind it was a cave, nearly hidden by the curtain of water. He surfaced there, smiling at the woman perched on a low rock, her violet fins glittering in the dim light.

"Demara," he panted. He reached her within moments, trapping her in a firm embrace. She returned it in earnest, for she had not seen him in weeks since he left for the Merkingdom and the Venusian palace, promising to bring news when he returned.

"Where in Poseidon's name have you been?" she asked him when they broke away. "I've been going mad out here, wondering if you'd ever come back to me. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you."

"I'm touched you were concerned about me," he said with a wicked grin. "You know I always come back. No need to worry your pretty little head. I would have returned sooner, but I was delayed at the palace. A great celebration was held today, for the princess."

"And how fare our human neighbors?" she asked, bitterness coloring her tone. "Still feasting and drinking like the fat-cats they are? And what of that Elysian whelp, calling himself king, yet he does nothing to abolish the law and release me from my exile."

Marek sighed. "That's out of his jurisdiction and you know it," he reasoned. "If anyone deserves your fury, it's the ones who wrote the law in the first place. Venusians don't care what we do, as long as we don't kill anyone. Down there, if we so much as touch one of them, we're sentenced to life in exile, banished from court and all its happenings."

"You mean I'm stuck in exile. You can still go wherever you please, while I wait here, cut off from my homeland, with only your word that you will return with news. Never mind that I'm going mad while you're out there partying, living the life and freedom I can't have!"

Marek sighed again, too familiar with her bitter rants. He sidled closer to her in an attempt to cool her wrath.

"You know I can't stand to be around you when you're like this," he said as his head cocked to the side. "I've come back to you, just as I promised, and this time I bring news that could change everything."

In an instant, her angry tears dried and she listened intently to what her informant had to say.

"As I mentioned, there was a feast held for the princess's birthday, and the king presented her with a necklace."

She gave an exasperated huff. "I did not wait weeks in torment to hear Venusian gossip," she griped. "What do I care about such trifles?"

"You will if you'd just listen," he laughed.

She silenced immediately, though her fins tapped the rock impatiently.

"As I was saying, the king gave her a pendant, but it wasn't an ordinary pendant. If I'm any judge, it's mermaid craftsmanship, so someone is either selling them illegally, or…"

She gasped suddenly. "You don't think…one of the mermaid children survived?"

Marek nodded. "During the party, I happened to overhear a conversation between the king and one of his advisers. They were talking about the pendant, and the boy who sold it to him. It could've been anyone, but when I heard he wore a bracelet on his wrist…I knew."

Tears spilled from the mermaid's eyes, her hands to her mouth.

"It's him, Demara. Anteaus is alive. When you slept with that soldier, your blood must have mixed with his, and because he wasn't Venusian, your son survived being thrown on the beach. How could that be, I wonder?"

Demara waved an impatient hand. "What does it matter who his father was? He was a nameless warrior who no doubt got himself killed in the war." She brightened suddenly. "All that matters is that my precious boy is alive when I thought him to be dead. I grieved for him all these years, when he's been alive and well this whole time!"

Marek smiled at her, sharing her joy as though it were his own. Despite her antics, he couldn't think of anyone who deserved this more, and now things could be made right again.

"He's selling his wares in the local market; no doubt he has no clue who or what he is. The court will surely release you, for your conquest was not against the law after all. And when you are free, we'll go up to the surface together and bring Anteaus home."

All the years of pain and heartache melted from Demara's face, and as tears filled her violet eyes, she flung her arms around him.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You don't know what this means to me. All these years I've mourned my son, and even though you were free, you stayed with me. I don't know what I would've done without you."

A silent moment passed as Marek held her, a soft sigh escaping him. He was playing with fire and he knew it, for Demara's moods were as unpredictable as the sea itself, and things could get very complicated very fast. To cover his swirling emotions, he broke away from her and gave her his signature lopsided grin.

"You'd probably die of boredom," he joked.

The moment broken, she rolled her eyes at him and in one swift motion, she shoved him off the rock.

Andrew's mind was reeling. He backed away from the woman in front of him, his eyes wide. Guilt washed over him like a river, and it was everything he could do not to bolt from the room. To have slept with another woman who wasn't even human was bad enough, but to have a child by her bordered on the edge of impossible. How could he have survived all these years? How could he have not known? A black haze crept on the edge of his vision and he reminded himself to breathe.

"Oh, God," he gasped. "What have I done?" He still couldn't regain his breath, and Ann rushed over, placing cool fingers on his temples.

"Peace, Andrio," she soothed, calling him by his Elysian name. His eyes closed without his consent. In moments his frantic breaths calmed and he opened his eyes. Ann's face was awash with sympathy. "I know this comes as a shock," she said, guiding him to a chair. "But you were bound to find out the truth eventually."

"What's his name?" Andrew asked bleakly. Now he saw the boy in vivid detail, the arrogant stance, his eyes, like precious stones, burning with hostility, and he rebelled against it.

"His name is Derek," Ann said. "He makes it a habit of getting himself into trouble. He's the leader of a clan of orphans who live on the outskirts of the city."

"It's no wonder he was so bitter," Andrew whispered, more to himself than to Ann. "His mother is dead, and he must think his father a cold-hearted bastard."

The former Queen of Venus knelt and touched his arm. "You had no way of knowing. His mother kept him secret after his birth, and you had been sent to the future. According to the laws of her people, it was forbidden to do what she did, and as a result she was exiled and her son was thrown onto the beach." She closed her eyes regretfully. "It is this way with all children born to Venusians and Merfolk. I wanted so badly to stop it, but the Sea King's laws were outside of mine, and I could not interfere." She opened her eyes again, pulling herself back to the moment at hand. "In any case," she sighed, "Your son survived, for his Earth half saved him from the terrible death he would have otherwise suffered. As for his mother, she still lives, serving out the sentence she was charged with. I would have returned the boy to her, but such action is outside my power. Since it turns out you are not of Venusian descent, at least not by blood, I expect she will be released before too long."

"What do I do?" he asked hopelessly, seeking the older woman's counsel. She offered him a smile in return.

"For now, nothing. The treaty is being renewed at the Summer Solstice, since you and Mina have officially taken the throne, but that is over a month from now. You will have to tell Mina and your brother eventually, but for tonight, you would do well to get some sleep."

Andrew scoffed, for sleep would be nearly impossible now. His mind was going a mile a minute and his nerves were stretched like a taut bowstring.

As if hearing his thoughts, Ann reached for a drawstring bag from the belt of her dress, producing a small vial.

"This should help," she said as she handed it to him. "Be sure to take the whole thing, but not until you get to bed, for the drug is quite quick. It will give you a dreamless sleep until you awake in the morning."

He stared at her, a million questions in his eyes. A small smile graced her lips.

"I know things," she said with a shrug. "Perhaps too much for my own good. Now, the hour is late and we both could do well with a good night's rest."

Taking her hint, he rose unsteadily and clutched the vial in his hand. Perhaps it was for the better that she'd given him something to help him sleep, for he felt his thoughts spinning out of control and he knew he would've been awake until the sun came up.

"Everything will be all right," she told him, pressing a hand to his cheek. "Mina and Crystal will understand, as will Darien, and you know I will do everything I can to help, and if the king were here, God rest him, he would say the same thing. We are family now, and I will always be here if you need me."

Andrew blinked back sudden tears. He had wished for something to do with his eternity, but he never dreamed he would be faced with something like this. He left the library in daze, and when he re-entered his bedroom, he saw his beautiful wife still slumbering peacefully, without the slightest inkling of where he had been and what he now knew. As his heart clenched painfully, he uncorked the vial Ann had given him and drained it. She had been right, for the affects of the tonic descended on him like a cloak, and he was barely able to lie down before he sank into blissful darkness.

Crystal rarely saw the woods in this light; just as the sun claimed the sky, exacting its waking authority over the sleepy surface of the planet. The light on their path was a pale green, the clear sky showing minimalist tendencies as it met with the sun and cast down through the canopies of the Venusian forest. Nothing but a cold, white light diffused through slowly peaking leaves. The princess loved these days at the end of spring, just before summer, when everything was alive with anticipation. Its beauty was one thing, but today, it served as a perfect setting for the hunt.

Torn from her concentrated forward gaze to the smooth motion of her uncle's obsidian steed, her eyes met with his proud form. It was odd, even after so long, to gaze at a man with such a young, handsome face and remember that he was eons older than her. She had to remind herself almost every time. Along with this, she took mental note that since he was so much older it meant he had had exceptionally more time to master his arrow, making him almost impossible to beat. But as intimating as her opponent was that day, Crystal knew she had too much riding on this bet to let herself lose.

A clearing came upon them quickly, the forest animals scattering to their grottos to act as a captive audience to the contest. Endymion slid fluidly from the horse and landed confidently on the soft grass, bow in hand. Crystal followed suit, but with less vigor, cautiously dismounting onto a tall rock.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked, taking note of her hesitance.

She strengthened, squaring her jaw. "Yes, Uncle Endy. Are you?" She had intended it to come out straight, but nerves shook her vocal chords and revealed her true fear. Crystal wanted to win so badly. It meant she could know what Rini and everyone else had done all those thousands of years ago. She hated being the only person in the entire group that didn't understand. If she won today, she'd finally scratch that itch that had bugged her since Rini came back. She told herself that today was her day, and no matter how difficult this was going to be, she'd do it. She had to.

"I'm ready," the king responded, calmly. "This morning, we hunt the orange falcon, as I understand."

Crystal nodded. She had picked the bird because neither of them had hunted one before, which made it fair; it also gave her a slight advantage, as the king had never so much as laid eyes on one, while she had. Pulling a small book from her satchel, Crystal turned to a page and held it up to him.

His cobalt eyes observed the photo on the page carefully, absorbing the look of the animal. The torso was built and grand, about the size of a full grown house cat. He noted its reflective silver feathers—which, in patches, resembled abalone in the sun—and its jet black razor beak. On the tips of its massive wings, silver was replaced with an electric orange, as if the wings had been dipped in paint. This was its moniker. Legend had it that the creature was impossible to capture, due to incredible flight speeds and almost oversized talons it used for attacking. It was known to be unafraid of hunters, so it was possible that the creature would defend if provoked. If it was caught successfully, the orange tipped feathers were considered especially lucky.

"They nest in the upper canopy, and hunt around bodies of freshwater. Try to capture or only injure it rather than kill it. I'd like to let it go if we can."

The king nodded and walked closer to her. "I'll heed those words as best I can. Shall we begin? You're clear on our wager?"

Her pale eyes met with his and they smiled at each other. "You're going down," she said.

"Oh, it's on. We'll see about that." He replied.

They mounted their horses quickly. Her uncle whipped the reigns and galloped off towards the river, while Crystal headed upwards towards the low cliffs overlooking the forest.

After some time of riding, the king suspected about ten minutes, light spreading through the trees helped his eye to spot a patch of shine in the branches. He stopped his horse with a hearty tug and dismounted, sneaking carefully through the tall timber. It was as he had thought. There, perched on a thick branch, was one of the creatures. Its feathers shone like platinum in a beam of sun. The king pulled a thin alabaster arrow from his quiver and loaded the bow. Pulling it taught, he aimed from the trunk of another tree some fifty feet away and fired, hitting the branch square. Startled, the bird ruffled its feathers and took flight, the cawing from its throat more guttural than shrieking.

Now the bird was where he wanted it. In flight, it was easier to shoot in for injury. Had he aimed to hit the bird while it rested on the branch, the only point of injury was the chest, which risked death.

The bird in flight was rather magnificent. Despite the oversized appearance, the speed and grace with which the bird executed soaring was fluid. Shooting high up into the trees and out of sight, Endymion whistled loudly and his horse came running for him. He jumped on and headed straight back towards the clearing in the direction of the bird.

Crystal sat atop the cliffs, still on her horse, which grazed lazily beneath her. She had been there for some time, she suspected about fifteen minutes, without a single sighting of a falcon. Worried that her uncle might have already caught one, she had fired arrows into the canopy at random intervals, trying to stimulate some movement from them. Now, as she righted her arrow for another warning shot, one of the birds came into full view straight out of the trees, cawing fiercely. Taken aback by the sudden appearance of the creature, she released her arrow. It skimmed past the left wing and scared the falcon to fly away from her. Crystal dug her heels into her horse and grabbed the reins, racing back towards the clearing in the direction of the bird.

The king could see the sheen of the feathers approaching him quickly. He dismounted again and stood upon a tall rock, taking aim for the bird's wing. There was still a considerable amount of distance between them, so he waited with baited breath for a closer shot. As the bird got closer, he could see it veering in several directions, out smarting arrows as they came for it out of the canopy. Crystal was shooting at the creature as she chased it. The arrows were frequent, but far apart in distance, which meant she was shooting as she rode towards the clearing. He preferred to shoot on foot, so as not to leave his horse without direction. But in times of war or battle, or any other occasion that called for it, he knew he was just as accurate on his horse as he was on foot. He knew it took much practice to become so, and Crystal's high accuracy despite her age and general inexperience with archery in motion deeply impressed him. The king reminded himself to tell her so, after he shot the bird.

From within the quiet confines of the forest, Crystal emerged loudly. Her horse huffed with exertion and she egged it on with hoots and whistles. While this might have been distracting to most, Endymion had his eyes on the falcon, now some ten feet from ideal shooting range. He didn't notice as Crystal dismounted quickly and took a few hastened steps. She reached back to her quiver and grabbed an arrow, placed in her bow and released it. This, the king noticed.

"Don't aim so quickly. Just because the target is fast doesn't mean you have to hasten your shot. Take heed. Suspect. Anticipate. No matter how fast they are, they don't know that you can predict the future. If you know exactly where it'll be, you can always shoot it." He shouted to her.

The arrow missed by a foot, but unlike the rest of the hunt, the falcon knew the source of the attack now. It cawed again and dove for Crystal, heading towards her at lightning speed.

"Crystal! Shoot it now!" her uncle shouted.  
Crystal panicked, but reached back to her quiver. To her dismay, she felt no arrows there. The sack was empty. And the bird was headed straight for her. Looking at Endymion, her face was etched with fear. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the black talons coming for her shoulder and ducked. The falcon's wing tussled her hair as he flew over her and back up, readying himself to attack again.

"Crystal!" he shouted again, looking at his niece as she curled into a standing ball on the rocks some forty feet from him. "Crystal look at me!"

The blonde girl opened her eyes briefly, but heard the caw and closed them again.

As it dove for her, Endymion aimed his arrow precisely. He released the arrow and it skimmed across its shoulders, diverting it from its target. Now the bird would be after him, just as he'd hoped.

The falcon's bright eyes squared with the king's as it headed for him. "I'll distract him," he shouted to Crystal, hoping she could hear. "There are more arrows on my horse! Get them!" And with that, he took off running, egging the falcon to follow him.

Crystal stood and could see her uncle running in patterns through the clearing hoping to distract the bird. While it worked for a moment, the creature soon caught on and dove for him. It succeeded in clawing at his shoulder, and Crystal could see spots of blood through his pale blue tunic.

"Uncle! Are you alright!" She shouted, frantically heading for his horse. He waved dismally at her and she could tell he was in pain. His horse was still far from her, and she worried she wouldn't make it before the bird dove again and really injured him. Something caught her eye in the dirt, and she looked down. There, laying in the grass, was the arrow that he had used to distract the creature. Crystal grabbed it up in an instant and pointed it high to the bird as it prepared to dive again. She almost released it, but then remembered her uncle's words.

_"Take heed. Suspect. Anticipate. No matter how fast they are, they don't know that you can predict the future. If you know exactly where it'll be, you can always shoot it."_

Crystal pointed the arrow right for her uncle's head. He stood and looked at the bird, his hand on his shoulder. He caught sight of her, and did something she didn't expect. He nodded and smiled, closing his eyes.

The falcon dove again, pointing its knife like beak forward, straight at its target. Crystal took a deep breath and closed her eyes, releasing the arrow.

There was a guttural caw and a thud before Crystal opened her eyes again. To her amazement, her uncle stood unscathed, and the bird flopped around on the rocks, an arrow dead center through its right wing. She had made the shot.

While she should have been celebrating, she was so affected by the intensity of the events that she dropped her bow and ran right for her uncle, crashing into him and wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face into his ribs.

"Uncle Endy! I'm so sorry! It wasn't supposed to be so dangerous! I didn't plan for you to get hurt!"

Endymion chuckled and hugged her quickly. "It's alright, don't worry. It was only doing what nature has taught it to do. And not only did you make the shot, but you did it without killing it."

He knelt down to the quivering bird. It was a foreboding figure, even despite the shudder running through it. Gently, he placed his hands upon the wing and the protesting animal shrieked weakly in fear. His fingers began to glow a soft blue, and in moments the bird's wing contained no arrow, nor wound. It was as if it had never been. The king lifted the creature and it perched on his arm before taking flight into the sky once more.

Crystal smiled at the sight of its fading form, and noticed the king's shoulder as the blood disappeared from his shirt. She watched the red liquid return to him as the wound healed instantly, before her uncle's rich voice grabbed her attention again.

"Shall we?" He put out a folded elbow, coaxing her to take it.

She was confused, but took his arm in trust.

Andrew awoke slowly, the affects of the drug he had taken last night still lingering in his limbs and dulling his senses. The sun flashed beyond his eyelids and he groaned. _Damn cursed sun_ he muttered to himself. _Of all the princesses I had to fall in love with, she had to be the one from the second closest planet to the sun…at least it wasn't Mercury._

As his thoughts wandered, a shadow passed over him, and he cracked his eyes open.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Mina chirped from above him. "I bet now you're regretting the decision you made."

Andrew inhaled sharply, the events of the previous night flooding back to him. Ann had revealed a startling secret, that at sixteen he had been seduced by a mermaid and had an illegitimate child by her. That child, now a teen, was an urchin living in poverty just beyond his doorstep. His heart stopped at her inquiry.

" What?" he asked her, sheer panic raising his voice an octave.

"The wine," she answered, puzzled by his wide eyes. "You drank too much last night, and now you're paying for it."

Breath whooshed out of him. She meant the celebrating for Crystal's birthday and the hangover that was soon to follow. His head was pounding, but not for the reason she thought. The burden of what he now knew pressed in between his temples and he wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and wish it all away. As it was, the dreadful secret remained and he was going to have to tell her sometime, but every time he opened his mouth, the words died on his lips. Instead he opted for a lazy smile.

"What time is it?"

Mina glanced out the window, the bright sun blazing through the glass. "Ten," she told him. "Everyone but you is up already. Crystal and Darien left at dawn…something about a wager they made last night."

Andrew propped himself on his elbow, seeing this casual exchange in a new light. This was the calm before the storm, before the world as he knew it caved in around him, and he wanted to savor it. Pushing the bedcovers aside, he jumped up and embraced his wife, kissing her ravishingly.

"I love you," he said. "I just wanted you to know that."

Surprised by his fervor, she pulled back with a laugh, perhaps to cover an uneasy curling in her stomach. "I love you too," she replied, her blue eyes searching his. "But I'd love you more if you'd shave. Scruffy men just don't do it for me."

Playing this moment for all it was worth, he nuzzled his stubbled chin against her face until she laughed and shooed him off to shower. As soon as he was alone, however, his good humor vanished as if it never was. Even as his head cleared and the knots in his shoulders eased as the water cascaded down his back, he knew his troubles were only just beginning.

Since she had already eaten breakfast, Mina had settled down to read a book from the comfort of a window seat. The heat of the day was upon them, but thankfully the window provided a view of the western side of the grounds, safe from the sun's cruel glare. The story was one of her favorites, a keepsake she found upon returning to Venus as its queen. It was a chronicle of the Silver Millennium, telling the tale of the princess falling in love with a handsome foot soldier. It was written in Andrew's elegant hand, meant to be a gift when they formally announced their engagement. That was the night the Negaverse attacked, so she never was able to read it until her return centuries later. He was poised in his writings and exquisite in his details of the months they spent together. At the thought of her now husband, a slight frown crossed her features. Andrew had been acting strange since yesterday, and his brooding seemed to stem from more than just the blooming of their teenage daughter. Something was bothering him, and before the day ended, she would find out what it was. Her eyes returned to the book once more when she heard footsteps approaching, followed by the face of one of her maidservants.

"Beg your pardon, my lady," she said with a slight curtsy. "But the king is asking for you. He asks that you meet him in the garden under the gazebo."

Mina placed the book aside and stood, a chill of foreboding slithering up her spine. "Thank you Margaret," said absently. "I'll see to him right away."

As the maid left, Mina walked the familiar path to the garden, a feeling of déjà vu sweeping over her. She had taken this walk before, but under much happier circumstances. It was her first trip to Venus, having been told that Andrew was alive after their battle with Cassandra and Diamond and awaited her under the same gazebo. This time, apprehension replaced eager anticipation as she entered the lush grounds. She found him under the ivory pillars, his stance rigid and his shoulders tense. He turned upon her approach and offered a smile that did not quite reach his eyes.

"Sweetheart," he murmured. "I see you got my message?"

He reached his hands to her and she grasped them, and she noted that they shook slightly. She squeezed them in reassurance.

"Yes I did. Are you all right? You've been acting weird ever since Crystal's birthday. You know you can talk to me, whatever it is."

He looked down at their entwined hands. "Tell me," he said slowly. "Do you love me? Did you mean what you said, the day we married?"

Mina took a breath to slow her racing heart. "You know I did. Andrew, please tell me what's wrong. What is this all about?"

Andrew closed his eyes against her pleading tone. He let out a trembling breath, plunging into the unknown.

"The night before the Freeze, our wedding night…it wasn't the first time I've made love to someone."

He heard her intake of breath, but once the words started, he could not stop them.

"I was sixteen, during our courtship in the past. I was on the beach, making a gift for you, when I met a woman. She was dark and mysterious, and she began to sing to me. My vision blurred, and before I knew it we were entwined on the beach, and I was feeling sensations I didn't know existed."

Mina tried to pull back from him, but he held her fast. "Why are you telling me this?" she whispered. "You…you were a virgin when we married."

"That's what I thought too," he rasped. "But I didn't remember this until just last night. It came to me in a dream, and all of a sudden I saw it as clearly as I see you now. There was a strange symbol around her neck, and when I woke up, I went to the library to find out what it meant."

Mina was silent, so he continued, knowing it would only get worse.

"Your mother was there, and she told me that the woman I had…the woman I met was actually a mermaid, intending to kill me with her song. But because I was in love with you, she couldn't do it, so…she seduced me instead."

Mina's shock quickly turned to bewildered anger. "But why didn't you fight it?" she demanded. "If you were so in love with me, why couldn't you break the spell?"

Andrew finally lifted his agonizing gaze to her. "I couldn't Mina. I swear I tried to break free, but she had too much power over me. I wasn't even aware of what was happening. I woke up the next morning with no memory of it. I loved you with all of my being and I love you still. I beg of you, please forgive me."

Mina began to shake her head. The things he spoke of were the stuff of myths and legends, but his words rang with truth, and that was what frightened her most.

"But that's not all," he said, his eyes disappearing under his bangs.

Mina's hands tightened in his. _Oh God, what else can there be?_

His body began to tremble with the magnitude of what he was about to say. "There was a boy I met in the marketplace on Crystal's birthday. He's the one I bought the pendant from. He had strangely angled ears and dark hair, but his eyes…his eyes were mine."

"No," Mina pleaded. "Don't tell me this. Please."

Andrew's eyes filled with tears as he looked into hers, and his voice broke.

"Mina…he's my son."

Mina recoiled from him as if hit with a physical blow. It was bad enough to find she had not been the first woman to make love to Andrew but throwing a child into the mix was too much to bear.

"Please tell me I didn't hear that right," she said desperately, her anger mounting. "Please tell me I did not wait years to give myself to you, only to find you've already known another! Tell me the past years of peace have meant something to you!"

Andrew tried in vain to reason with her. "It's a shock, I know," he ventured. "Nothing I can do will change what happened. Now that I know what I know, I want to make things right, maybe bring him into the palace-"

"No," she cut in, furious tears filling her eyes. "How could you even think of it? He's the product of a one-night stand, a constant reminder of what I lost, what I could've had with you. I won't stand for it!"

He tried to embrace her, but to no avail.

"Don't touch me," she said as she shrugged out of his grasp. "I need some distance from you right now. I just…I need to think, I need to get away for a while."

"Mina, please," Andrew begged. "Listen to me. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Twenty-four hours ago I was a proud father of a beautiful girl and a happily married man. Now I'm a broken man with a teenage boy who thinks his father abandoned him. I'm scared out of my mind right now, and I need you now more than ever."

All rationality left her in a wave of hurt and anger and she turned away from him. "You should have thought of that before you slept with someone else," she hissed. "Twenty-four hours ago I was your wife. Now I'm not so sure."

Without looking back, she strode back into the palace, leaving Andrew broken and wounded in the gazebo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Perhaps she had forgotten why they were hunting in the first place, or maybe she was just reeling from the exertion, but when Crystal took her uncle's arm only to feel a sudden jolt and be standing in a hospital room, it surprised her so much she shouted.

Endymion gazed at her, calm as always. "Are you alright?"

Crystal blushed and covered her mouth. "Yes," she said quietly, eying the sleeping girl in the room and speaking through her hands. "I'm sorry. It just caught me by surprise."

He chuckled in his throat. "I figured I should pay my debt immediately. I hate owing people." He gave her a sideways glance. "Why are you whispering?"

She looked at him, her eyes expressing a surprise at the question. "What if she hears us and wakes up." The princess gestured to the sleeping woman again.

"She can't hear us. We are like ghosts. Unfortunately, I can't give you the exact same experience as Rini; I can't let you talk to and touch and affect these scenes I will show you. The past is a like an old, rare book. You must admire from without, for touching it will give it way to fall apart. What Rini did is extraordinarily risky, and against most of Pluto's laws of Time."

Crystal frowned. "So I'm stuck experiencing the past like a movie? My dad could show me pictures and it would be the same thing!" She was full voice now.

"Not exactly. You will see these scenes in real time, experience everything that was heard and said as it happened. It's reliable; a scientific approach to memory lane, if you will. Trust me. I think you'll get everything out of it that you seek."

Crystal looked at him, but then moved her focus back to the sleeping form. She was young, younger than Crystal. Her hair was shoulder length, a warm blonde shade, and very curly even when coated in sweat. She was thin and pale. Truly, a strong kind of beautiful.

"Who is she?" Crystal asked.

"This is Beth, your father's earthly mother. And this is just after your father has been born. January 1st, 1975."

Crystal's expression changed, from a confused calm to one of striking reverence. She lowered her chin and gazed downward at the scene.

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen."

"Where's his dad?" she asked.

Endymion sighed. "He isn't here. He wasn't there. And he never intended on being so."

A nurse came in with a bundle of blankets cradled in her arms. "Come say hello to your mommy, little man!" she said to it. She looked up and before she could say anything to Beth, the girl in the bed pointed a sharp finger to the sky.

"Please don't say anything more. I…I'm not keeping him."

Crystal watched the nurse's face fall in disappointment. "I'm sorry. I'll take him out." She motioned to leave.

Beth stopped her and looked down at the bed, breathing deeply. She raised it back up again, her cheeks soaked with tears.

"What color are his eyes?"

The nurse looked down, moving the swaddling clothes, and the baby cooed. Her gentle brown eyes met Beth's hazel set.

"Green."

Beth sighed, relieved. "Good, he got the best part of his father."

The nurse looked down sadly at the baby, and provided a finger for him to play with. She smiled at Beth, rubbing her hand over her blanketed leg.

"It's a new year. Anything is possible. Don't lose hope, OK?"

Beth managed a small smile and nod and the nurse walked out. When she was gone, Beth returned to a frown.

"Happy new year to me." And she began to cry.

Crystal was awestruck. She looked to her uncle, silently waiting for an explanation. "My father was an orphan?"

"You'll see," he said. He waved his hand and they were standing outside a door at the same hospital. Things looked different, and yet, the same. "Now, for as quietly as your father came into this world, your mother was another story."

"YOU SMUG BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU LET ME GO THROUGH WITH THIS?" An older woman—at least, older than Beth—shouted as Endymion pulled Crystal through the door.

The woman, blonde and beautiful, and very pregnant, lie in a hospital bed shouting at who was presumably her husband, a man of fragility, who sat next to her shakily holding a cylinder of ice chips.

"Darling, please don't shout," he pleaded at a level scarcely above a whisper.

"HOW ABOUT YOU HAVE A BABY BEFORE YOU TRY TO SHUT ME UP WITH ICE CHIPS AND A CRY FOR SILENCE! MY BODY WILL NEVER BE THE SAME AFTER THIS. I AM RUINED AS A WOMAN! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!"

Crystal covered her ears, sure that they would bleed if no defense was brought to them. "Who is this banshee?"

Endymion laughed, heartily. "This is your mother's mother. I'm sad to say she never really changed."

"What year is it?" She shouted over the sound of the continued bellowing.

"October 22nd, 1978," he yelled back.

"Let's get out of here. I've seen all I need to."

He nodded and they stood in a narrow hallway. In front of them, two doors sat ajar, leading into entirely separate bathrooms. One bathroom was simple, on the left. A spray of blue tiles mixed with the white, a streamlined shower opposite a podium porcelain sink and an oval mirror hanging above it. On the right, a dark wood floor opened into a large bathroom with a glass shower. The vanity stretched from one wall to the other, bright bulbs surrounding the mirror. In front of the sink, there was a cheap plastic stool.

Crystal took in her surroundings. It was clear that the two rooms were not from the same house. On the left, the simple bathroom led out into a simple hallway. There were pictures hanging on the walls, but nothing more. Despite its Spartan look, it felt homey. The bathroom on the right belonged to a grand house, with expensive wood floors and money for an interior decorator. While it was gorgeous, it gave the impression of a magnificent prison, deeply impersonal and filled with pretense.

"Where are we now?" she asked inquisitively.

"Technically, two places at once. These are the bathrooms from the houses your parents grew up in. You'll watch them grow, just as they watched themselves in the mirror everyday."

A young Andrew came storming in from the left, not a day older than three, and raced to the sink. He stood on his tip toes and reached upward, grasping for the bowl. He didn't make it. Quickly after him, a man ran in, Crystal suspected in his early thirties, with fiery red hair cut close to his head. He sported a short beard and a button down shirt.

"Come here, you!" he said to the toddler. "You wanna brush your teeth?"

The boy nodded, grabbing his toothbrush as his dad held him up on his knee, resting his foot against the sink for leverage.

"That's my dad, isn't it?" Crystal asked sweetly. "He's adorable."

"Yes. And that is his adoptive father, Eric. His adoptive mother, Suzie, is busy tending to Lizzie, the newborn.

Suddenly, the figures on the left passed in fast forward, and Crystal realized she was watching the days of her father's childhood go by.

"Your dad was adopted by the Foremans when he was three days old. They were the only parents he knew. He grew up very close to his sister, but that didn't stop them from fighting from time to time. Eric and Suzie were very much in love, and when Andrew was ten, they fulfilled their life's dream of opening an arcade. Eric was a man very young at heart. Suzie loved that most about him. His passion and her business savvy led to a successful endeavor, and the Game Center Crown was born in the summer of 1985. This location would come to be very important to the lives of everyone you know."

Crystal watched as her father grew taller and filled out. By the time he was eleven, he was already a handsome boy, and she could tell he would grow up to be the man her father was. She tuned in to her uncle as he spoke again:

"When your father was fourteen, he hit a wall. He had been a pretty popular kid throughout grammar and middle school, but high school threw him for a loop. He went through a phase of solid self-hatred. He grew his hair out long on top and faux-hawked it before faux-hawing was appropriate, not to mention he dyed that section blue. He wore black from head to toe everyday for two years."

Blaring out of a huge stereo sitting on the toilet, a song began. Teenage Andrew walked in, wrapped in a towel, banging his head to the music. He turned it up further and climbed into the shower. The rock music filled the room, ricocheting of the tiles in perfect acoustics. Andrew sang amidst the steam, off key and loud.

Crystal twisted her nose at the sound. "Didn't my dad sing to my mom when he proposed? If it sounded anything like this, I would have said no purely on principle."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Me too. But by then, he had found a more suitable voice within himself. He stopped trying to be Gene Simmons, and stepped up to being the long lost member of the Backstreet Boys."

"Who?" she asked.

"Oh, Crystal. You're so young. Your father is currently listening to a great band by the name of Nirvana. They were huge in the 80s and 90s. That is, nineteen eighties and nineties. They spoke to his emotions, however out of control they might have been at that time. And believe me, you're not the only one who doesn't like it."

Lizzie came storming down the hallway, passing right through Crystal and banging on the door. She was twelve, and taller than Andy already. She shouted through the blocked entryway.

"Andy, would you turn that crap off! I can't hear the radio in my room!"

There came no response, only the continued rush of water and the ever pounding bass. She banged again. When she was met with no change, she stormed into the bathroom and ripped the plug from the wall. Andrew pulled back the steaming shower door and chastised her, his hair dripping water into his face.

"Lizzie, what the hell?" He was angry at first, but then realized he was close to standing naked in front of his little sister. He rushed to grab the towel hanging over the door.

She scoffed and grabbed the boombox, "oh, get over yourself, like you have anything to hide anyway." Rolling her eyes, she walked out, the cord to the stereo dragging behind her only to careen into her mother.

Suzie spoke plainly and with a stern, yet loving tone. "Elizabeth Annette Foreman, don't ever speak to anyone that way, especially your brother."

"But mom, I'm trying to hear the new Richard Marx song and his stupid music is filling the whole house!"

"I don't care! You're twelve years old, so act like it. Now return your brother's boombox and get ready for school."

Lizzie set the object down at her feet and walked away towards her bedroom.

Andrew met his mother in the hallway, his waist wrapped tight in a towel. "Thanks, mom. She was being such a pain."

"Don't think you get off easy, Andy. You need to respect your sister and the rest of the people in this house. I was on the phone with a game consultant and had to explain to him why he could hear Kurt Cobain, but not me. If you're going to listen to…" she paused and tried to think of a nice word for it, "this, you have to do it with consideration for everyone."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Yes ma'me."

Suzie scowled. "And you would have got off scott-free if you hadn't rolled those beautiful green eyes at me. Now you get to work at the Center this weekend."

Andrew's mouth fell open in disgust. "But, I—"

"Too late, no excuses."

"I had plans with the guys this weekend. I can't cancel."

She pouted, mocking him. She hummed through her lips and spoke in a baby-voice, tussling his wet hair. "Life is hard."

He scoffed and stomped back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. The stereo sat at Crystal's feet. She growled under her breath. "My dad does that to me! I hate it!"

Endymion pouted and patted her head. "Life is hard."

Her expression was one of annoyance and she grabbed the wrist of the hand that was patting her. "He does it to me out of context! At least she had a reason! My dad was a brat!" She was genuinely surprised.

Endymion could say nothing, but nodded. "He was a brat." After a moment, he inhaled. "But he grew out of it."

All at once, the bathroom door opened again and a familiar version of her father came out in a flurry of steam. He was almost as old as he looked now, and Crystal had never seen her father like this. His chest was smooth and creamy, a small brownish birthmark on his hip. He had sinewy muscle and his hair was no longer blue. It was cut and trimmed, and styled with long bangs. By all accounts, he was everything a girl could dream of.

Crystal let out a gasp, and blushed. "Wow…he's so…" Her hand shot up to her mouth, her eyes as wide as could be. "EW! I can't believe I just thought that!"

From beside her, Endymion erupted in laughter. It took him over, and before he could stop himself, he snorted, which only made him laugh more. "Don't feel bad. It happens to the best of us. Ask your cousin."

This did nothing to console Crystal.

Soon, Endymion regained his composure, and narrated the scene as Andrew brushed his teeth.

"When your father was seventeen, he got up one day and readied himself for a day at school. He didn't mind so much working at the arcade by this time. Most of his classmates hung there and thought it was awesome that his parents owned the place. This was the version of your father that I would come to know."

Suddenly, action in that bathroom stopped. A straight pause as Andrew cleaned his molars.

"But we'll come back to that."

The lights came on in the bathroom to the right, and a little blonde girl with hair flowing to the middle of her back, dragged a blanket behind her into the bathroom from a side door and stepped up onto the little blue stool.

"Your mother's story is entirely different from your father's. It is one of heartbreak and tension and a love lost long ago."

The little girl clung to her blanket, stepping back down to the floor quickly, shutting the door she entered in from. She turned and opened the cabinets below the sink and climbed into them, searching for something in the far back. Coming out backwards and holding a pair of infant scissors, the girl stepped back onto the stool and let her blanket drop to her feet.

"She's four here, and it's 2 in the morning on October 23rd, 1982."

"The day after her birthday. What is she doing?" Crystal looked concerned.

Mina laced her fingers through the handles of the scissors and designated a thin chunk of hair. She grasped it with her free hand and cut it short, leaving an inch of golden locks behind. She let the rest drop to the floor. Repeating this with frightening speed, she had half her hair cut off in uneven strands in a matter of minutes.

There came a knock at the door and a gentle voice called into the bathroom. "Mina? Sweety, is that you?" The man from before, the fragile one, came through the door and Mina turned towards him, clutching the scissors in her hand, caught. He took in the sight before him, his gentle brow furrowing in sadness and confusion.

"That's Michael. Your mother's dad. Much like your father, his daughter was his world. He would have sacrificed anything for her, even his own happiness." Endymion was reverent.

Michael embraced Mina and cupped her small face in his hands. "What are you doing, sweety? Why would you cut off all your beautiful hair?" He wasn't cross, only saddened and tears welled under his glasses as he stroked his fingers through the choppy mess.

"I'm ugly now, daddy. You and mommy can stop fighting."

Michael said nothing, but turned away. He was dumbfounded by his daughter's confession, and he put his hand over his mouth and openly wept. After a second, he pulled her in and kept crying. He breathed into her hair and held her tight. Mina said nothing, but buried herself in her father's embrace.

"What does she mean?" Crystal asked.

Endymion took her shoulder and raised his hand before the scene, and it stopped.

"Julia, your mom's Earth mother, was once a great beauty in her day. She and Michael were high school sweethearts. Your mom's parents dated at the beginning of sophomore year, but it didn't really click. In Junior year, Julia started dating someone else. When it went awry, her feelings for Michael resurfaced. She fought them until the last day of Senior year, when he swept her off her feet. They were married two years later. It was a happy time, briefly, until it all went to Hell in a hand basket. After another shaky year, they started trying to have children. It didn't go very well. Julia kept miscarrying and Michael did everything he could to be there for her, but she shut him out. To compensate for her self-proclaimed weakness as a woman, she became an over bearing tyrant. A harpy. And Michael slipped into timidity. After years of taking her abuse, and with no children, he considered leaving her. But when she came home from work one day and announced that she was pregnant, he stuck around just once more. Your mother was born eight months later.

Crystal stared at the little girl in the bathroom, wrapped in her father's arms. "She was a miracle."

Endymion nodded. "And that's exactly how Michael saw her."

Lights came up in the hallway, some three feet from them, to find Michael and Julia fighting.

"All you ever do is spoil her, but I ask for your attention for just one minute and you shut me out!" She screamed at him, her blonde hair in a flurry.

"I'm not shutting you out! I'm right here! What do you need? I want to get it for you!" He yelled, but meant what he said.

"Don't play innocent! You weren't listening to anything I was saying!"

"I was wrapping utensils for this party and listening to you! You came in, sat down, and started telling me about your day and I was acknowledging you and then you just flipped out."

"I need more than a few acknowledgments, Michael! You are the most pathetic man I've ever met. You don't give a shit about your wife, but you'll wrap utensils for her, won't you?"

"Don't talk like that! Mina is right down the hall! This is not her fault!"

"You got what you wanted, Michael. You just wanted me to make you a beautiful baby to carry on your legacy. Someone to worship you! You're useless garbage, but not to her! Well, I did it, didn't I? I got you the baby you always wanted, and she's fucking beautiful! Are you happy! Why don't you two just go off and be without me! You never loved me for who I was. You just wanted your immortality and my uterus was your ticket. Take your pretty little girl! I couldn't give a shit anymore!"

Julia stormed out of the house and Crystal heard her slam the door behind her, leaving Michael resting his hands on a hall table moving his head in big, slow circles. From further down the corridor, Mina approached him, clinging to the blanket. He saw her and knelt down, opening his arms to her. She came to him, saying nothing, no expression on her face, and he lifted her up.

"You OK, sweety?"

She nodded. He stroked her hair and exhaled. Holding back the urge to cry, a smile came across his handsome features and he made his voice chipper. "Come on! Let's go get ready for your party!" And they disappeared down the hall.

Her eyes fading behind her platinum bangs, Crystal sniffed. "That's terrible."

"It was," Endymion agreed. "And she grew up in that environment for ten more years. Her father would be kicked out, only to come back, and then be kicked out again. Over and over and over."

"Why would he do that? Why didn't he just take mom and leave?" She was frustrated, and it showed in her tone.

"Because, her father was like yours. A hero. He wanted the woman he had married to come back to him. He wanted to fix everything horrible thing eating her from the inside out. He never sent Julia away in the course of Mina's life, ever. But despite her father's love for her, your mom developed a twisted form of emotions from her mother's influence. A sense of worthlessness. Her father's love couldn't save Mina from what her mother had instilled in her: a hopeless loneliness, and an unbearable solitude she thought she would never escape. Michael could only hold out for so long before he was too weak to fight anymore. This was the version of her parents your father would come to know."

The doors disappeared. "But, we'll come back to that."

All at once, they were outside, standing at a great wrought iron gate. Crystal read a huge plate that scrolled atop the twisted metal. 'MOTO AZABU PRIVATE HIGH SCHOOL FOR BOYS.'

"You'll know your father when you see him, trust me." Endymion said, taking them through the closed gates and onwards to the building.

It was unlike anything Crystal had ever seen. She wasn't taught in a community school in the present. She stared at the halls with wide eyes, reading every bulletin board and poster with an acute fascination. There were flyers for local bands and school functions. They littered the walls like confetti. She found herself wishing she could be part of this atmosphere, part of this life. Endymion read the longing on his niece's face with amusement.

"It ain't all it's cracked up to be, believe me," he said with a smirk. "There were cliques of every genre you could think of."

"Cliques?" Crystal asked, curious.

"You know them by other names. But cliques have been around for millennia. You'll see."

They walked into a ruckus. The professor had yet to show up and kids sat scattered about the room; on desks and backwards in chairs. In the center of a cluster of kids, Crystal beheld a familiar face: Andrew's. He was in the middle of regaling a tale, and just like the other fascinated students, Crystal focused to listen:

"So, I'm sitting in the arcade yesterday, right? And these two burly dudes come walking in. And I mean, _burly._ They had to be seven feet tall and four hundred pounds of muscle. HUGE. And I'm certain at this point, _certain_, that they'll sit down and order beers and I'm gonna have to tell them that we don't serve beer and then they'll kick my ass, right? So, I approach them and I'm scared out of my freakin' mind, and the bigger of the two of them looks at me like this and what does he say?" Andrew scrunched his features together and rounded out his shoulders, sticking his lower lip out to the side. He gruffed his voice and dropped it about two octaves. "I'll have a strawberry shake."

The students laughed, and Andrew waited for the chorus of amusement to die down. "I wanted to say to him, 'are you serious right now? You come in here looking like Rambo, all bad ass and you order a strawberry shake like some six year old girl?" The laughter erupted once more, and Andrew joined in. Crystal smiled.

"He certainly has spirit."

"Yes. Yes, he does."

She left the conversation and took in the rest of the room. More groups of children sat clustered together. But she noticed one sitting against a window, alone, watching Andrew's boisterous group over the rim of his book. Heaving a sigh before placing it aside, giving up on the text, another familiar face entered Crystal's line of sight. She looked to her uncle, demanding an explanation.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked her uncle, motioning to his younger counterpart sneering at the assembly.

"Hey, I was smart. I was the elite in this school at this time." He defended himself.

"I can tell, bookworm. OK, so you're here. But why aren't you with him? You guys were best friends when you were in high school. That's something my dad always told me."

"Not at first." Endymion explained. "I hated your father."

"What?" she asked, amazed. "Why? What'd he do to you?"

"Nothing," he retracted. "I just hated him. I hated how he was so popular. I hated that he had so many friends. I hated him because I really had nobody. I had no one but myself and my books. But I would come to find out that life was more than books."

Suddenly, they were back at the gate, but on the other side from where they had begun. They were still on campus. She saw Darien first and was not at all surprised that he held another book in his hands, focused and scanning the pages as he walked blindly towards them. Fixed on a purposeful stride, he was aware of no one until a sudden force knocked him backward, and the book fell out of his grip. Startled, he recovered his balance, muttering an apology to whomever he had bumped into. Not bothering to retrieve the book, he straightened and continued on his way. He was about to cross the gate's threshold when the same cheery voice he had heard in class stopped him.

"Hey, you dropped something!"

He paused a moment, but then assumed he was speaking to someone else and continued walking. The next outburst came so sharply that he turned around.

"Hey, you with the black hair!"

It was as he suspected. He pivoted to face the same golden-haired boy who sat in the center of attention earlier that day. Suppressing an exasperated sigh, he was about to demand what he wanted, but blinked when he saw his book as Andrew held it aloft.

"You dropped this," he repeated, a quizzical smile lighting his face. He held it out for Darien to take. "Didn't mean to yell, but you seemed to be totally in the zone."

"Yeah, thanks," he murmured. "I guess I was." He wagged the book in farewell. "Well, uh, I guess I'll see you around." In an awkward manner, he turned back around, heading straight for the entrance to the school.

"Hey," Andrew said in a gentler, but no less passionate tone. "Aren't you that Shields kid?"

Darien's jaw tightened as he faced the boy once more. "Yeah I am. So?"

His stand-offish demeanor caught Andrew off-guard, but it did not deter him.

"So, you're only the smartest guy in school," he continued. "Your scores on our last genetics test were off the charts. Now me, I couldn't distinguish one chromosome from another to save my life. But when it comes to general biology, I think I could even leave a genius like you in the dust."

Darien stared at him for a second more, his face a stoic mask, his shoulders starting to hitch up in annoyance.

"Why are you still talking to me?"

"Don't know. Andrew shrugged. "Maybe it's because you looked like you don't talk much. To anyone. Maybe not even yourself. The odd man out."

Darien stared at him, his eyes shifting in multiple directions, and didn't say anything. Andrew put a palm out facing upward towards him.

"And…it looks like I _must_ be wrong from that quick response."

"Look, what do you want from me?" Darien replied, throwing his hands up beside his shoulders.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to talk to you. Maybe I'm not getting through. How have _you_made friends up until now? We'll try it that way."

Darien turned away from him. "I don't make friends," he mumbled.

Andrew strode up right behind him, cupping his ear. "What was that?"

Darien rolled his blue eyes and turned until he had Andrew by the collar, an inch away from his face.

"I. DON'T. MAKE. FRIENDS. OK? So, please, just leave me the hell alone."

Andrew put his hands up in surrender. When the other boy had let go of him, he pulled at his jacket and tie, straightening them. "You make yourself perfectly clear, sir." He was chipper, undeterred. "You don't make friends."

"Good." Darien said, managing a few steps towards the threshold, about to lose himself in his book again.

"But therein lies the problem!" Andrew shouted after him again.

Crystal shook her head with a smile, and Endymion smirked. "He just doesn't know when to give up, does he?"

Darien strode back to Andrew again, stopping a comfortable distance from him. "You just don't know when to give up, do you?"

"Nope! I hate not getting what I want. And I want you at our study session at the Crown in an hour."

"What did I say? I don't make friends. No way. I can study on my own."

"I know you said you don't make friends. And that logically leads me to believe that you don't have any. So please, allow me to teach you how to make them, or loan mine out to you, or something. Friends are assets, Shields. They have connections, sisters with cute friends, and huge arcades full of free games and the best chocolate milkshakes in the city."

There was a pause between them, where both neither said nor did anything. Finally, Darien caved.

"Alright. I'll think about it. Will that get you off my back?"

"See! That wasn't so hard!" He grasped Darien's arm and pulled him forward, turning towards the crowd of students heading in their direction. "This man has just made his first friend ever! Let's give him a round of applause!" He let go and put his hands together, clapping.

Darien wanted to sink into the ground. He cringed as the other students stared at the spectacle of a person next to him.

"You're not gonna regret this, Shields. I assure you." He patted Darien once, hard across the back. Darien flinched.

"Darien," he said.

"What?" Andrew replied.

He sounded it out. "Dare-ee-en. My name is Darien."

Andrew understood and looked upward, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Darien. I like it."

The boys stood still as the scene came to a close.

"I was mortified. I wanted to kill this kid. I think I even showed up at the arcade only to kick the crap out of him. But, when I got there, his nose was in a Biology book and a couple of his friends were gathered at a table with him. They started talking to me, like I had been there a thousand times, and it became easier and easier to respond. Especially to your dad. Soon, I would swing by the arcade everyday, and I started getting to know the part of him that no one really saw. The deep part under all the humor. No one had ever trusted me with that kind of stuff, and it, sort of, _bonded _me to your dad for life. He was the first and only best friend I've ever had."

The scene shifted, and Crystal was surrounded with boxes. She stood in the center of the cluster, each filled with knick knacks and clothes and shoes. She stepped backwards through them to her uncle in the corner. Out in front of her was a small room with old fashioned windows. The view from them showed a gloomy day outside, but the weather didn't seem to deter Mina as she shuffled through the piles, finding places for things.

"She moved. Out of her parents' house, and away from them." Crystal concluded.

"Not exactly." Endymion replied.

Michael, showing a little more age than he had before in the bathroom, came in with a stack of boxes as tall as he was cradled in his arms.

"Michael and Mina left her mother and moved in close to his parents in London, England, when your mom was only thirteen. But more happened in England than anyone ever expected."

Now they watched from a table in a coffee shop. Standing at the coffee bar was Mina and a woman. She had dark brown hair and was obviously older than her blonde friend. She wore a dark blue uniform, like a police officer.

"That's Katarina. She was your mother's first friend in England, and her only one really. She's 18, and an officer. She taught your mother English and introduced her…"

Just then, a man with dark hair came up behind them and Mina wrapped her arms around him. Her face lit up as he greeted her, but his attention was on Katarina.

"To Alan." Crystal said.

Endymion looked at her. "You know?"

"My mom mentioned something about someone named Alan that she knew in England. I never really dove deep in."

"I see," Endymion said. "Well, he was rather important."

"I can tell," Crystal observed. Her eyes grew sad. "She's in love with him, isn't she?"

Endymion nodded towards her. "Deeply."

Crystal swallowed hard. "He's not in love with her, is he?"

Endymion blinked. "No. Not at all."

Crystal stood and walked through the crowded tables towards the door, Endymion following after her.

"Crystal, what is it?"

She didn't respond and just kept walking.

"Crystal!"

"I can't, uncle Endy. I can't watch my mom go through all this. Not this. I just can't." She spoke with conviction he had never seen. It gave him great pause, and he shut his eyes a moment.

"Alright. I won't show you this. I'm sorry. I just assumed you'd like to see it."

Crystal softened. "I would like to know, but I just can't see it with everything else. It's hard to explain…"

Endymion put his hand on her shoulder. "No need to. I'll show you something else instead."

A white cat stared at her mother on a side street. It was the middle of the night, and freezing. Crystal could feel the chill.

"Your mother became Sailor Venus in England. She was the first soldier of all of us to awaken. She had been a scout for over a year when she returned to Japan."

Crystal looked up and back at him. "Why did she move back?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Michael and Julia made up and decided to make a go of it. She had no choice but to return. By that point, your mother had given up on finding love. After Alan, her heart was broken, and she threw herself into protecting the people of Earth. She was perfectly fine with her life of solitude, until a certain someone saved her from the rain."

Crystal smiled. "Daddy."

Endymion laughed. "Yes. Daddy."

"Is that where we're going next? To the day they met?"

He stopped. "No. Not quite. I have to show you something first. But, it might involve a few broken hearts. Will that upset you?"

She thought on it a moment, then met his gaze. "No. I'll be alright. Take me there."

Unlike the previous experiences, they floated around in nothing, a comfortable blackness surrounding them. Endymion grabbed her hand and pulled her along, gently.

"Shortly after your father and I became friends, he started dating a college student by the name of Rita. She was smart, elegant, and beautiful. As long as your dad was happy with her, which he was, I was happy for him. But deep down, I had a feeling this match was going to come back and bite him. I was right, obviously."

They came to a hole. A break in the expanse of blackness. Crystal peered down, and couldn't get a handle on what she was looking at. Endymion kept hold of her hand and jumped down, and she was staring at a table with her father and Darien sipping coffee. She and Endymion were behind the bar at Crown.

"So what're you so down about, Andrew" Darien asked the blonde. The boys were as Crystal knew them now. She wondered how they'd react if they knew that this was how they'd look forever.

"Rita's gonna leave." Andrew said, defeated, sipping his coffee. "For Africa. That bug research project with Dr. Bennett came through today."

Endymion whispered to Crystal. "Rita was an entomologist."

Darien replied to his friend in the same flat manner expected of him. "Bummer. I guess that means you guys are gonna have to break up."

Andrew was resilient and cheery when an idea occurred to him. "We could still have a long distance relationship! Or, maybe, I'll go to Africa and study entomology too!"

Darien was straight faced. "But, Andy, you hate bugs."

The blonde boy spoke romantically. "I think I could learn to like them for her."

This time, Crystal leaned over to Endymion. "He still hates spiders. Won't go near one. Mom has to kill them." Endymion stifled a laugh and they focused back on the two men.

"I thought that you wanted to become a surgeon!" Darien was clearly frustrated with Andrew's devotion to this girl.

"Well, not if it means giving up Rita. You know, I've never known anybody like her. She's great!"

"Won't work long distance," Darien replied, sitting back and crossing his arms.

There was a pause between them, Andrew lost in thought. He looked at his friend and smiled, leaning over the table.

"Haven't you ever been totally _gone_ on someone?"

The line made Crystal smile. It was a sweet statement, and for the first time ever she really understood how her dad felt about Rita. And if he felt this way about her even when she wasn't his soul mate, Crystal couldn't begin to fathom what he must have felt for her mom.

Her reverie was broken by a snide remark from Darien. "Me? Come on, get real!"

Crystal looked back at her uncle, who glanced at her sideways. She put her fingers up in the air and made quotes.

"'Get real?' Seriously?" She teased him.

He snapped his finger against his lips. "Shh. It was cool back then."

"Oh, Uncle D. You're so funny."

"Oh! It's uncle D now, is it."

"I like Darien. It suits you. Endymion's so formal."

"Thank you. I always preferred it as well. Anyway, pay attention."

She turned back to the table.

"You've got to be kidding me! I can barely stay interested for five minutes! No way!"

Crystal looked back at him, not saying anything. He met her eyes with a response.

"Only one girl ever made me change my mind."

Crystal smiled wide and the bar disintegrated around them. It reformed into the backseat of Darien's car.

"Where are we going?" Crystal asked, looking out the windshield.

"We're circling the airport with my former self, waiting for your dad. He's getting back from visiting Rita in Africa."

"Uh oh." Crystal said, "It didn't go well, did it?"

Just then, Andrew climbed into the front seat.

"No bag?" Darien asked, looking at him up and down.

"I didn't need it to come back." Andrew spoke barely above a whisper.

Endymion paused the scene. "I remember this vividly. I realized they must have broken up, but I wasn't really ready for how or why. Brace yourself."

Darien looked at Andrew. "What happened?"

Andrew launched into his tale of the long drive to the research site after he landed. How he was so excited to see her, only to get there and find out she had gone home for the night. He took a bus to her apartment, another hour's drive, and went up to the room. All the while, Crystal and Endymion listened intently.

"When I got there, I knocked on the door and she answered in a nightgown."

"Ok. And?"

"I thought it was normal, until Dr. Bennett came sidling up next to her in pajama bottoms."

"Oh…shit…" Darien was surprised.

"She came clean right then. I'm standing in the hallway and she tells me everything. She had been missing me and she was lonely and everything sort of happened all at once. Since I didn't shoot him on sight, Dr. Bennett even admitted how long this had been going on."

"How long?" Darien asked.

"Six months."

Darien let out a long breath. "Man, I'm sorry."

Andrew sighed. "You know, it's alright. I thought I'd be more upset. But, I'm not really."

The car lurched to a stop as Darien pulled over onto a shoulder. Andrew put his two fingers on his nose. "Darien, don't do this."

"You're not really that upset? You're not really that upset?"

Andrew sighed. "Darien, I don't care. If that's what she wants to do then fine."

"Andrew, you were _totally gone_ on this girl, remember?"

Andrew looked at him, unamused. "Don't bring that up. I was in love with her. I still am."

"So it doesn't matter that she's sleeping with the doctor? No big deal! Heck, when she comes back from Africa, you can just send her my way. How's that sound?"

"Darien! God dammit! I don't need this right now!" Andrew shouted.

"She told you in a hallway that she had been sleeping with someone else virtually since she got there!" Darien shouted back. "You were going to propose to her, Andrew!"

Crystal brought her hands to her mouth while Endymion studied his feet, his eyes disappearing behind his bangs. In the front, Andrew stopped and looked at Darien, and burst into tears. Crystal turned to her uncle.

"How could she do that to him?" she asked, crying.

"I don't even know to this day."

The blackness overtook them again, and he continued. "I stayed with your dad for a week after that. Rita tried calling him. She wrote letters and sent emails. He ignored everything. She had completely destroyed his trust, and he was hurt for a long time after that. I honestly thought he'd never really come back the same Andrew I knew before."

"But that wasn't true." She tried.

"It was for a year, but a slow recovery was in the works for your dad. About eight months after the whole Rita fiasco, it was a rainy day in August."

Crystal's hair was soaked and she looked to her uncle, standing beside her, dripping with rain water.

"You couldn't have put us inside? Really?"

"The action's out here, dear." He pointed as Andrew crossed the street to an ailing Mina, now fully grown and wandering the streets.

"Dad mentioned this in the journal he gave me! Why was she out in the rain? I don't think he mentioned that."

"Her parents had had a fight, of the millions they had, and about her of course. She couldn't hear it any longer. After her father brought them back from England, all the respect she felt for him was virtually destroyed. She was alone, save for the scouts, and her loneliness was beginning to eat her alive."

Andrew reached her just before she hit the pavement, and she collapsed into his arms.

"But my brother would bring her around. Just like he did for me."

They flashed to his apartment. Crystal looked around and twisted her nose.

"Is this even sanitary?"

"One can wonder. I asked myself the very same question. But it was enough for your mom. It's not that your dad wasn't hygienic; he just had trouble keeping things neat. He was broke, had no time, and barely enough energy to go to class, much less clean."

"Did your apartment look like this?"

"No! I'd sooner die."

They laughed together until Andrew burst through the door and laid Mina down on the couch.

"He stayed with her for hours, never leaving her side. While he waited, he studied. This was your dad. Dedicated to anything that was important to him. I've always admired that trait." Endymion waved his hand, and the scene moved in fast forward. Mina sat on the couch, clutching a bowl of Ramen noodles. She whispered to him:

"Have you ever had something important, something you were sure was your destiny, and you couldn't tell anyone about it?"

Andrew looked at her, puzzled, and answered as honestly as he could. "Don't let anyone stop you from living out what you feel called to do. Even if you stand alone, someday someone is going to need what you have to offer, and no one will be able to take that away from you. Trust in that."

Crystal grinned. "Wow. That's beautiful."

"That's your dad. Always saying such beautiful things."

The blackness enveloped them. "When your mom was better and your dad took her back to her house, an argument broke out between her and Julia. She insulted Andrew and your mother got angry and Julia slapped her. When she tried to do it again, your father stopped her. It escalated further, and Mina was thrown out of her house. Your father took her in that very night. By my birthday a few days later, Andrew had a new roommate…and a new girlfriend.

The darkness was now a chapel, dimly lit and nearly empty, save for the man lying in the first row.

"Why are we in church? Is this where they got married?"

"Uh, no. Seeing as your dad is passed out in the front row and no one is here, I'd say we're not quite to the wedding yet. Your mom and dad have been a couple for a few months now. She's moved in, and we had a fever outbreak that was killing thousands of citizens. It almost took Queen Raye, back when she was just Sailor Mars. Your dad would turn out to be the key to survival, and he didn't even know it at this point in time."

Andrew stirred and sat up, looking around totally confused.

"He has just come to from an episode as Kaitou Ace. He doesn't remember it. Yet."

"Oh yeah! He mentioned this too! I thought it sounded sort of lame."

"Never insult a man who fights in a dinner jacket. I did it for years."

Crystal laughed. "Sorry, Uncle D."

"You are forgiven. But anyway, the fever was actually started by Cassandra and Diamond before their redemption, when they worked for our nemesis, Wiseman."

"Right. The guy in the robe."

"Yeah. Him. He doesn't sound like much, but he was the main reason your cousin came back to find us."

"I know. She told me." Crystal smirked.

Now they were sitting at a table covered in a billowing white tablecloth, a beautiful centerpiece adorning it. Ahead of them was a stage.

"This was a big night for your parents."

Crystal looked around and recalled her reading. Excitedly, she took of for the stage. "My dad's proposal! Oh my gosh, he was so nervous! I have to see this!"

She watched as the musical number commenced, and beamed at the sight and sound of her father. Endymion sauntered up next to her.

"Those are the Backstreet Boys. And they were missing a member. Doesn't sound like a punk anymore, does he?"

Crystal shook her head, crying as she watched her mother say yes and rocket into her dad's arms. "No. He sounds like he does now. He sounds exactly the same."

Before she could blink, they stood at the base of a grand staircase. Crystal could hear music, and she glanced about to see a sea of people in white chairs.

"Their wedding!" She said to her uncle.

"Yes. This is their wedding. Now, you're about to see your mother des-"

But she cut him off. "I don't want to see this. I mean, I want to, but I shouldn't. Thank you for taking me here, but…I really feel like I should ask my parents and all the people who were there what this day was like. I don't want to just be there and not be able to talk to anyone, you know?"

He smiled. "I understand." And the scene faded around them to the blackness once more. Ahead of them, a good distance away, was a spot of light. They headed, arm in arm, towards it.

"So that's everything up until now. You're parents had you after the big freeze. Rini followed you a couple months later. You know the rest."

"I do. Thank you, Darien. This is the best birthday present ever."

He dismissed her comment, "It's nothing. I'm glad you take an interest in your parents and where they came from. Knowing their story allows you to understand their mistakes, appreciate their triumphs, and respect what your parents really went through to get here."

The light grew brighter as they drew closer to it.

"Yes. I feel like I know them so much more deeply now. I'm really amazed their story happened how it did."

He nodded. "They really are something special."

Crystal smiled. "Like you and Aunt Serena."

He laughed. "Yeah, we're pretty fantastic." She laughed too. "But I know we wouldn't be where we are without your parents' shining example. They'd say the same of us."

"You think that they can survive anything? Anything life throws at them?"

"I'm sure." He nodded, confidently.

And they came upon their horses, standing just where they had left. Darien smiled at his niece and mounted his horse. She followed suit.

"Thanks for taking a walk with me, Crystal."

"You're welcome!" And they rode off towards the palace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Darien strolled down the marble hallway toward the open garden, whistling. He enjoyed the morning with his niece, how her eyes sparkled as he showed her the events of the past. He'd rigged the contest, of course, by dropping an arrow precisely where Crystal might see it. But for all the points he'd won in her eyes, it was worth the blow to his ego. She would be bragging for weeks, how she had bested the king of the universe with a single arrow, and that suited him just fine, for now. Now in the mood for another contest, he searched for his brother, wondering if Andrew would be up for sparring before the sun went down. His quest was quick, for he spotted the blonde hunched over by the gazebo. Curious, he made his way toward him, but he stopped halfway, the cheerful greeting dying on his lips. Silent sobs racked Andrew's body, his shoulders quivering with the effort. Now alarmed, Darien crossed the distance between them, grasping his shoulder with a gentle hand.

"Andy?" he asked, turning him around to face him. "Bro, what's wrong? What's happened?"

Andrew tried to speak, but it was caught in his throat, his chest heaving in an attempt to draw a full breath. Darien could distinguish nothing.

"Andy, Andy slow down. Take a deep breath. What's going on?"

Andrew could only shake his head, beyond speech. Darien had no choice but to pull his brother into his embrace, calming him as best he could. All he could hear was "I've lost her", repeated in a broken lament. The only 'her' it could've been was Mina, and judging by the depth of Andrew's sorrow, something serious had happened between them. He held him there a moment, hushing him as he'd done when Andrew found out Rita had cheated on him. He was a wounded mess, and it didn't matter if Darien was king of the whole universe; it was his brother that Andrew needed now. When he had quieted at last, Darien guided him to a stone bench, determining to get to the bottom of this

"Now, start from the beginning," he said gently. "What do you mean 'you've lost her'?"

Andrew rested his arms on his knees, clenching his hands together. "I've made a horrible mistake," he rasped. "I don't think she'll ever forgive me. I swore to her I didn't mean for it to happen but she…didn't believe me and just stormed out. I don't know what I'll do if I lose her…I'm nothing without her."

Tears threatened again but he held them back; he was too exhausted to cry anymore.

"I'm still not getting it," Darien said, bewildered. "Mina's the most forgiving soul I know. What could you have possibly done for you to think she'll leave you?"

Andrew lifted his head, suddenly aggravated, and his words spilled out unchecked. "You really want to know?" he asked spitefully. "Well for starters, I just found out that when I was sixteen, I was seduced by a mermaid and I now have a son who lives just beyond the palace. He looks just like me, green eyes, angled jaw line, except he had pointed ears and black hair, probably from his mother, who by the way is living in exile because she slept with me. Now tell me Darien, does that sound like something she'll forgive me for?"

Darien sat in stunned silence. Of all the things he came up with, this was the farthest thing from his mind.

"Wow," he blurted, thinking of nothing else to say. "That's…intense."

"Tell me about it," Andrew replied as his brother sat beside him. He looked down again with a sigh. "I don't know what to do."

A silent moment followed, in which Darien pondered the situation at hand. He found it ironic that Crystal had mentioned mermaids not twelve hours ago, and now he found himself hearing of them again; this time was hardly a casual situation.

Over time, Andrew relayed the details to him, and at the end of the tale, he sat back with his arms crossed.

"Well I can see why Mina reacted the way she did," he concluded. Andrew's head sank lower, and Darien hurried to clarify.

"I'm not condoning how she reacted," he said hastily. "But I'm not dismissing it either. Mina is a woman who loves hard, and she is very possessive of that love. To think that someone has invaded, whether intentionally or not, is a very hard thing for her to take. She needs time…you both need time to process this before you address the problem and bring an innocent boy into the mix."

"And want then?" Andrew asked hopelessly. "Even if she…even if we get past this, what about the boy? He only knows me as an anonymous nobleman who made a fool out of him. Not only am I his sovereign, but I'm the father who abandoned him while he was separated from his mother and left for dead."

"You can't atone for what you did not know," Darien told him. "But now that you do, the least you can do is extend a hand. The rest will be up to him."

"I guess so," Andrew murmured. Already he was looking better, the dreadful burden beginning to lift from his shoulders. "Thank you," he said as his voice broke. The two men embraced once more.

"It will be all right," Darien said over Andrew's shoulder. "Mina will come around and the two of you will be able to face this together. And you know Serena and I are behind you one hundred percent, no matter what happens."

Andrew said nothing, comforted by the support of his older brother. As they lingered there, Darien instilled a bit of strength into Andrew and when he released him, the tension in his shoulders had lessened and the creases around his eyes softened. They rose together but as Darien made his way back into the palace, Andrew hesitated.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a little while."

To Darien's concerned inquiry, he replied, "I'll be ok. I just need to think things through on my own before I try to talk to Mina again."

"Alright then," Darien said, and though he was a bit hesitant to leave him alone, he bid him farewell and walked back indoors. Ann met him at the opposite end of the corridor, her polite smile falling the instant she saw his face.

"He told her," he said simply. To the unspoken question in her eyes, Darien merely shook his head sadly before walking past her towards his own quarters, probably to relay the recent events to his wife. Judging by the king's reaction, Mina did not take the news well. She looked to where he had come, and at the sight of her son-in-law kneeling over the bench, no doubt in prayer over his crumbling marriage, the former Queen of Venus steeled herself and strode to Mina's bedchamber, hoping to talk some sense into her wayward daughter.

Ever the diplomat, level headed and calm, Ann found Mina musing over herself in the vanity near her bed. She came into the room and shut the door quietly, as Mina tried to reduce the puffiness of tears under her eyes.

"Mina?" Anne addressed her daughter, with the tone only a mother could take, a sort of serial killer tone, with the evil replaced by disappointment. Mina caught on to it quickly.

"I don't want to talk right now," she said in a clipped voice, cooling her face with a cloth. "Please go away."

Ann took a tall stance, her back perfectly postured, her hand still on the handle of the door. Her long, elegant fingers quickly turned the lock, and Mina jumped slightly at the sound. She looked over to her mother.

"Why are you locking the door? I said I don't want to talk to you right now." Mina was audibly annoyed.

"You will talk to me. We have a lot to talk about, you and I. I locked the door so you wouldn't leave; which, it appears, you like to do when someone comes at you with something you don't want to hear. We will do this my way. I am your mother, and you will listen here as I tell you, frankly, with all the love a mother can bear for her child given the circumstances, that I am so incredibly ashamed and disappointed in you." Ann moved from the door towards Mina, who rolled her eyes and put her forehead into her hands, her delicate elbows on the desk.

"You're disappointed? Ashamed in me?" She asked it unbelievingly, in nothing higher than a whisper. She built her fury. "You expect me to just accept that my husband, the man I saved myself for and whom I thought had done the same for me, had sex—and a child—with another woman like it's nothing!" Mina stood up from the stool and spun around to find her mother at eye level with her, a few inches away from her own stern face. The discovery surprised her and the look quickly faded.

"Mina Elizabeth, you listen, and you listen well," Ann pushed Mina straight down by her shoulders to sit her on the bed and stood over her. "That man," she pointed out the window to her left, towards the gardens where Andrew still sat weeping, "is your husband. You took vows before God thousands of years ago that you would love him and stick by him through thick and thin. When this bomb was dropped on him 8 hours ago, he was panicked at how he was going to tell you. I assured him that Mina, my daughter, the loving and wonderful woman I had raised, the beautiful, gracious woman that is his wife, would understand his plight and rise up to support him. There before me he sat, rife with guilt and disbelief and his first thought, in light of this heavy and life changing news is how it will affect YOU!"

"Of course he's going to be guilty and wonder about how I'm going to react, mother! He slept with another woman and has another child! That is something that DEARLY affects me!" Mina was yelling at her mother's level now.

"What part of this don't you understand, Mina? Andrew had no control over what happened to him that night. And no control over what happened after it! He has just now been informed of everything. I prayed he'd never have to know. But he had nightmares of it, visions he didn't understand. He came to that library and would have discovered it on his own, but instead, I figured I'd share the yoke of this with him, my son in law, and I'd have to shatter his world. But it's the truth, and he deserves to know for sure and not be stuck wondering. I did so on the hope that you would DO YOUR JOB as his wife and hold him up as he fell, but you have done nothing but push him further down. How dare you call yourself a woman of power? How dare you call yourself a loving wife! A mother!"

"Crystal has nothing to do with this!"

"Crystal is your daughter! You have a duty to her to explain why her family is now going to fall apart, and how it did so at your hands! What are you going to tell her, huh? That her father had a child 3000 years ago with a woman who snared him in a trap to kill him and instead decided to have her way with him, negating the fact, of course, that it was his love for you that saved him from death in the first place! So, you say you just couldn't handle the idea that he had had sex with anyone before you so you broke the marriage off like a spoiled selfish brat? Or would that be too truthful? Too logical, perhaps? Maybe you can just tell her that you and her father decided to split because he didn't take you to prom in high school."

"Don't address me like that; I am not a teenager anymore!"

"Stop acting like a child and I won't treat you like one!"

"I am not acting like a child! This is the hardest thing in the world for anyone to have to face!"

"This is marriage, Mina! This is the 'for worse' part of it! This is the test of real love! A real wife! And I am not saying it's not a big deal! It's a very big deal! But it's one of those big deals that are very easy to decipher as far as sides. You and Andrew are not supposed to be at odds in this. You are supposed to be his teammate. You two are supposed to go through this very difficult situation together and instead you have completely betrayed everything you've been taught to stand for and you just left him. He is outside right now, weeping, because you completely let him down. In a fight to the finish, you ran like a coward! And the worst part is, he's not crying because he's mad at you for doing so…but because he thinks he deserves to lose you! You've only doubled the guilt he shouldn't be feeling in the first place! Now he has to deal with all of this, AND losing you. What kind of a wife that makes you is fairly revolting."

Mina flushed, the tears of anger welling up in her eyes. She didn't look at the window, and instead turned her face to the floor.

"You just don't understand what I'm going through right now. How am I supposed to feel? How am I supposed to accept that something that was supposed to be mine was taken from me? And how am I supposed to bring a reminder of that which was stolen from me into this palace and treat it as if it's my own?" Mina screamed, at the top of her lungs. Her words were undecipherable, but audible through the whole palace.

Ann stood before her daughter, shocked. Her eyes, tear filled, rolled up in a glance towards Heaven. She shook her head and bit the inside of her cheek. She whispered to Mina, right into her face, never breaking eye contact, "By acknowledging one simple, higher truth, Mina. That he, and his father, are completely innocent in this matter. By realizing that you have a duty to the man you, supposedly, love, to recognize his innocence and his son's innocence—and furthermore, his right to claim his father. I cannot believe that I have had to speak to you this way about this matter. It saddens me in ways you will never know. I love you Mina, but I can't face you anymore. I can't look at my daughter and see this. I'm not going to pretend it's acceptable. When you're finished being a total failure to your husband and ruining the reputation of the once fair and exalted queens of this lineage, I will speak with you again. I do dearly hope you finish soon, for everyone's sake. Else, Venus might fall at the loss of its king." She paused. "You would have gained a son today, but it seems you will lose him and the man you love. I hope you're willing to live with that. "

Anne left then, abruptly and without another word. Mina, taking a deep, slow breath, sat back down at the vanity, and stared at herself in the mirror, watching the puffs of red rise up again as she burst into tears.

Some time later, when Mina had regained her composure, she emerged into the hall. Still fuming over her mother's harsh words, she had donned her riding clothes and made for the stables. She needed to get away and quickly, lest she run into Darien or even worse, Andrew. The thought of him sent conflicting emotions roiling inside her and she quickened her pace. In the light of the afternoon, the stables were quiet and warm, the horses nickering softly in their stalls. As Mina moved to where her prized mare was housed, she spotted Crystal across the way, grooming her own mount after a day's ride. She ducked into the stall, hoping to escape unseen, but the breaking of straw underfoot betrayed her. Upon noticing her mother, Crystal looked up from her task, her face brightening.

"Hey mom," she said happily, bounding to where Mina stood. "Guess what? I actually beat Darien in a contest! Can you believe it? He took me to the past, and I got to see how you and Dad met, and how he rescued you from your earthly parents. It was so romantic, and Dad was so heroic I couldn't stand it! How come you never told me?"

The mention of Andrew grated against her, and she barely heard her daughter's words as she brushed and saddled her horse.

"That was a long time ago," she said tartly. "Things have changed."

Crystal's smile faded as she watched her mother busying herself with her work and avoiding her gaze.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, biting her lip. "You and Dad aren't fighting are you? 'Cause Darien said you've been through a lot-"

"What is it with people getting into my business!" Mina yelled. "Does everyone have to sniff around in places they don't belong?"

Crystal blanched at her mother's outburst, thinking she was mad about her going to the past.

"I just thought…" she began, her bottom lip quivering. "Since I've always wanted to go to the past, and since I won fair and square, Darien was kind enough to take me. I thought it would be all right-"

"Well you thought wrong! " Mina snapped. "Your uncle may be king of the universe, but I never gave you permission to make such a wager, nor would I ever!"

At that, tears welled up in Crystal's pale blue eyes, and Mina saw her mistake too late.

"Oh Crystal…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

Her words went unheard, for the girl ran from the stables, her hair flying behind her. Mina slumped against the wall; tears of her own streaming down her face. She was hurt and angry, but that gave her no right to take it out on Crystal, who was innocent in all of this. Her vision blurred with tears, she finished saddling her mare and mounted, breaking into a full gallop even before she reached the trail. She took off in the direction of the woods, hoping with each powerful stride, her troubles would not follow her.

Her crazed journey eventually led her to a lake with a sprouting waterfall, and she paused to water her horse. She was breathing just as hard as her mount, and as her nerves were so strained, the snap of a twig made her jump, and she spun around unsheathing the dagger at her waist. She gave an exasperated sigh when she saw a pair of blonde meatballs emerge from beyond a tree.

"I thought I'd find you here," Serena mused, twirling a leaf in her hands.

"I don't get it," Mina said when she got her breath back. "How did you know I'd ride out here?"

"Let's call it an educated guess," she replied. She looked vaguely around. "That's what we do, right? We run. We run when we can't handle something, when we don't want to face it."

"Please Sere," Mina begged. "I don't need another lecture."

"That's good, because I'm not going to give you one."

Mina blinked. "You're not?"

In an instant, the reigning queen of the universe became the fun-loving high-school student from their scout days. "Nope. I currently hold the record for 'most times running from destiny', and I'm not willing to give that away. Remember when I found out I was the Moon Princess? Rei had to literally slap some sense into me!"

Mina grinned despite herself. "I remember."

"Yeah, and that was only the beginning. I didn't want to take up the responsibility, but I did anyway. Who knows what would've happened if I didn't."

"Beryl would've killed us all," Mina said easily. "And the universe would've been destroyed."

"Exactly." Serena dropped the leaf and grasped her friend by the shoulders. "This may not be as drastic as saving the whole universe," she told her. "But you have a man who needs you, and a son who needs his father."

Mina sighed, and Serena tried another angle.

"You two have always said Crystal needs a brother, someone to look out for her. You can have that and more, and you didn't even have to spend hours of labor to get it!"

Mina laughed at that, for it was something so typical of Serena to say, queen of Crystal Tokyo or not.

"This could be a new chapter for all of you," she said, as she looked Mina in the eyes. "Wounds can be healed, your love would grow stronger, and you would gain a son. Now that's something to fight for."

Leaving Mina with her thoughts, Serena mounted her own horse and rode back to the palace. When silence fell once more, Mina let out a long sigh. She had made a grave mistake, and she could only hope Andrew would forgive her. She knew she didn't deserve it after the way she'd treated him, but she had to try, if not for her own sake, then for the sake of her kingdom. With that in mind, she gathered her mare's reins and took off towards home, and the heartbroken man that awaited there.

She found her husband out on the balcony of their bedroom. His back was to her, the light of the flaming sunset setting his hair aglow. His hands grasped the railing loosely, his body language emanating nothing but defeat. He lifted his head a fraction, but did not turn.

"Do you hate me?" he whispered.

A lump formed in Mina's throat, but she had to move past it. "No," she said, closing the distance between them.

He turned to face her, taken aback when his wife fell to her knees before him. He tried to raise her, but she held his hands firmly between her own.

"Please," she implored him. "I need to say this. To tell you 'I'm sorry' wouldn't even begin to make up for how much I've hurt you. I was a woman scorned, and I didn't listen to what you had to say. I was so self-absorbed that…I didn't bother to consider your feelings. You've just found out you have a son, produced out of a tryst that you had no control over. I've acted horribly, forfeiting the privilege of being your wife and a fit ruler for this kingdom."

At this, tears began to fall anew, this time out of deep remorse. "I don't deserve your love, nor your forgiveness, but I ask for it anyway."

His green eyes watering, he knelt beside her, lifting her chin to meet his gaze.

"You have it," he told her fervently. "I'm sorry I couldn't fight it. I'm sorry it happened. I'm sorry you have to face this. It doesn't matter that I don't remember it; knowing you weren't my first is enough to break my heart." He kissed the hands he held.

He said no more, for Mina had crushed her lips to his, holding on to him for dear life. He gathered her up in his arms and moved the curtains aside, bearing her down onto the bed. As the waves crashed over the shore, they rededicated their hearts—and their bodies—to each other, banishing the old memories only to create new ones.

As twilight fell and their passions were spent, they lay against each other, filling the silence with sweet kisses and whispered endearments. At length, Mina lifted her head from his chest; he regarded her with a sleepy smile.

"Tell me something."

"Hmm," he murmured, running his fingers idly up and down her back. "Well, you already know everything there is to know…but what in particular?"

Mina smiled at his humor, very much like the man she loved.

"Your son…what does he look like? What's his name?"

He grinned back at her as she sat up. "That's two something's, but I'll tell you anyway. His name is Derek. He's nineteen, at least physically. Technically he's lived thousands of years, but looks like a teenager. He's tall, with black hair and…"

"Green eyes," she supplied.

He nodded. "They're the same shade as mine. He's extremely sure of himself. He was confident he was going to swindle me for that pendant. He set the price well over what it was probably worth, thinking I wouldn't be able to pay it. You should've seen his face when I proved him wrong."

"Looked a lot like you I imagine," she giggled. "I swore you went pale when I called your bluff at cards the other night. You still owe me ten crescents, by the way."

They shared a moment of laughter together, and when it passed, she looked up thoughtfully at him.

"I want to meet him."

Andrew sobered at once. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, thrilled by the spark of hope in his eyes. "Yes. He's a part of you, Andrew, and I want to know him, and perhaps in time, accept him as my own. Bring him to the palace, and we'll go from there."

Joy lit Andrew's face and he kissed her deeply. They lay there a moment longer, content to hold each other.

"I have a son," Andrew whispered into the stillness. The wonder and happiness in his voice made Mina smile, and she hugged him tighter. He responded in kind, smile of his own drifting across his lips as he moved towards sleep. All would be well, as Darien had said, and tomorrow was a new day, a day he hoped he would never forget.

Later that night, Mina made her apologizes to Crystal, and together, she and Andrew told her that she had a half brother, born long before her, and they had come to the decision to invite him to the palace. Once over the shock, Crystal received the news with gladness, thrilled with the idea of having a sibling. The tension broken, the rest of the family joined them for dinner and rejoiced in the unexpected, but nonetheless welcomed news that Andrew's son would soon be joining them. This was a beginning of sorts, and just like every other challenge before them, Andrew and Mina faced this together with hopes that a brighter future lay just over the horizon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Derek stared at the parchment in his hand, his eyes wide. It was a summons to the royal palace, stamped with the king's seal. Panicked butterflies swarmed in his stomach. Rose had always warned him not to charge more than necessary for his wares, and now he was wishing he had heeded her advice. He was sure the nobleman he'd swindled had gone to the authorities and he would be asked to pay for his crime. Images of dark dungeons and the flash of an executioner's ax roiled inside his mind and Rose had to force him to take a breath.

"I'm dead," he gasped as they sat outside their shop. The summons trembled in his hands.

"If they wanted to arrest you, they would've done it already," she reasoned, ever the calm one.

Derek ran a hand through his hair anxiously. "Still, I don't think they've invited me for afternoon tea either."

She took the paper from him and scanned it. It declared that he should appear at the castle gates no later than noon, to be led to the throne room on request of the king.

"There's no mention of any crime," she pointed out. "You might as well go and see what he wants. Maybe that nobleman saw your plight and appealed to their Majesties to help us."

His lips curved at her attempt to settle his fears. "I doubt it," he said derisively. "Most likely they'll fatten me up before leading me to the slaughter. Such is my luck."

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes, shooing him off to change before he headed to the palace.

A half-hour later, he stood outside the gates, cool and confident on the outside, but inside, he was trembling. A liveried man-at-arms, much to skinny for his own good, escorted him into the palace and led him into the great throne room. The noonday sun blazed through the windows, reflecting off the ocean like sparkling crystal. At the foot of the dais, a blonde man stood with his back to them, his arms clasped behind him. Derek could only assume it was the king, and he fought the urge to bolt the way he came.

"Courage, lad," said the man next to him. "He's not going to bite."

Derek gave a shaky nod as the king addressed them, though he did not turn. "Thank you Corwin. That will be all."

"Sire." The man at arms gave a slight bow before exiting the chamber, leaving Derek alone with the king of Venus.

"You must be wondering why I've summon you here," he said gravely. Derek began to shake. That voice sounded familiar.

"I've heard a lot about you, Derek," he continued. "It seems your reputation proceeds you. I heard from a certain someone that you've been charging more than your pieces are worth."

Derek's knees quivered underneath him and it was miracle they did not give way.

"M-my lord I swear I meant no offense," he stammered. "I only did it so I could feed my family. They would've starved otherwise. I promise you, I won't happen again."

The king chuckled suddenly, which puzzled the teen further.

"It's quite all right," he said as he turned at last. "After all, I think I can afford to lose a few crescents."

The color drained from Derek's face. The 'nobleman' he met in the market that day was none other than King Andrio himself. He dropped to his knees in front of his sovereign.

"Your Majesty," he sputtered, his head bowed so far it nearly touched the floor. "I beg you, have mercy. Had I but known it was you, I would've given you the necklace, no charge, I swear it!" He squinted his eyes shut, waiting for the sweep of the sword, but all he heard was a drawn out sigh from above his head.

"Rise, Derek," Andrew said. The teen chanced a look at the older man, he did not look vengeful; in fact the king looked almost sad as his green eyes swept over him. "I'm not angry with you," he said gently as Derek got to his feet. "As I said, I can afford losing a few spare coins. But that's not why I called you here."

Derek's brow furrowed. "Then why?"

Andrew sighed again, surprising him by slinging an arm around his shoulders. "Let's take a walk."

The two men headed down a stairwell towards the beach .The summer sun blazed on the white sand, dazzling them. As they walked, Derek marveled at the peculiar chain of events. He had come to the palace, believing he would meet certain death, and now he was walking with the king like a trusted friend. Beside him, Andrew fought to slow his racing heart. He both yearned and dreaded this moment, and they had trekked a good length of the beach before he spoke.

"Queen Ann has told me a lot about you," he began; better to start with a neutral subject. "She mentioned you live with a group of orphans outside of town. Is that true?"

Derek nodded, unsure of what he was getting at. "Yeah. She's made a habit of keeping an eye on me, ever since the princess awakened. I…caused a bit of trouble."

"I see," Andrew mused. "She mentioned that. I imagine you had your reasons, though, losing your parents and all. How old were you?"

Derek stiffened at the mention of his past, but he answered anyway.

"I don't know," he mumbled, kicking the sand absently. "Four I guess. A girl found me on the beach one day. Her name's Rose, and she's been there for me ever since. She's my best friend."

Andrew offered a smile. "Friends, a good thing to have. But have you ever wondered where you came from? Who your parents were?"

Derek gave a shrug of his broad shoulders. "Sometimes. I've always known I'm different than everyone else. I mean, I'm dark haired and green-eyed while everyone else is fair-haired and blue-eyed. Not to mention the slightly pointed ears."

"Any tattoos?"

The question drew him up short. He stopped and stared at the king, an odd expression on his face. "Yeah," he said in astonishment. He turned and reached to lower his collar. "Here. On the back of my neck."

Andrew stepped closer and peered at the symbol. It was similar to the one he'd seen the book Ann showed him, but with a difference. Instead of a swirled seashell, two beams crisscrossed in the sign for Earth. Even knowing what he knew, goose bumps still ran up his arms.

"That's an interesting marking," he observed as Derek moved his collar back up. "What does it mean?"

Derek gave a puzzled shake of his head. "I don't really know. I've always had it in my head, I guess, even before I can remember."

A reflective silence followed, in which Andrew considered his next words. He could only stall for so long, for eventually his questions would lead them to the inevitable conclusion, and he wasn't sure he wanted to face it just yet. So he kept prodding.

"Do you ever find yourself drawing that symbol, not knowing why or having no idea what it could mean? Do you almost feel…drawn to it?"

Derek stopped mid-stride, chilled by the accuracy of the question. The conversation had gone from simple inquiries to a prodding of his innermost thoughts. He stared at Andrew openly, wondering what sort of sorcery this man possessed if he could know all his secrets within a single glance. The shock of it unnerved him, and his response came out in anger.

"Look, no offense or anything, but what's with all the questions? It's not like you're my father or anything."

Unbeknownst to the boy, the offhanded statement struck home, and Andrew knew that the moment was upon him, whether he liked it or not, and a nervous laugh burst from his lips. Taken aback, Derek's brow furrowed, wondering what the king had suddenly found so amusing.

"Well, uh…it's funny you should say that," Andrew began, and by the sobering look in his eyes, Derek realized that his life was about to take a drastic turn.

"Because it turns out I am. Derek, I am your father, and you are my son."

Derek stood on the white-sand beach, feeling as though he were drowning and being saved in the same breath. The first emotion that crashed over him was disbelief, followed swiftly by anger.

"What?" he asked as he exhaled the breath he had been holding. "I mean…are you serious?"

Andrew released a breath of his own, relieved to have the truth out at last.

"It's true, Derek. I met your mother when I was sixteen, while I was courting the princess. I had no recollection of that night, nor had any idea you even existed. You have every reason to hate me but…I'm begging you to at least give me a chance."

Derek recoiled from him, his eyes darkening. Andrew recognized the look, and prepared himself for the onslaught of pent up resentment.

"You're joking, right?" the boy spat. "You're telling me I'm your bastard child born out of some hormone-driven tryst? So what did you do when you found out she had me, huh? Kill her? Banish her to some distant planet and leave me here because we interfered with your perfect happiness?"

Andrew bore the hate-filled words in silence, knowing they needed to be said, if only to release the pain he must have felt in the years he endured after Rose found him.

"I did not banish your mother," he said quietly after a moment. "Her people did."

Derek's eyebrows rose as he crossed his arms. "'Her people'?"

"Yes," he replied. Here came the second half of the boom, the aftershock after the earthquake, and he steeled himself against the weight of it. "She's not exactly human, and by association, neither are you. That symbol on your neck…half of it is the sign of Elysian, my blood. The other…is from a clan of sirens. Your mother's blood."

This was almost too much to take. Derek went completely still, a statue in the sand, but his eyes raged with conflicting emotions; confusion, hope, anger, and disbelief warred against each other, and it pained Andrew to see it. He reached out a hand and grasped the boy's shoulder. He jumped, his gaze snapping to eyes that matched his own.

"It's a lot I know," Andrew sighed. He gestured to a couple of boulders the jutted out of the beach. As if in a dream, Derek seated himself on the rock as the king did the same. Andrew rested his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers, his eyes watching the waves as they broke.

"Your mother is a mermaid, with a voice that can kill a man if he finds himself alone and unaware of the danger. I was one such man, and rather than heed the warning of my guardians, I ventured out that night. I was in the throes of love with the princess, as you know, and was making a gift for her. She emerged from the water, intending to pull me in to drown me, but she did not succeed. My heart belonged to another, and her song had no effect on me, at least not in that capacity. So she seduced me, determined to take my virginity since she could not take my life. She disappeared, and by the next morning, I remembered none of it. The gift, a bracelet made of seashells, was also gone."

Derek looked down at his wrist, where the white seashells gleamed in the sun and the muscle under it tightened as he clenched his fist

"My mother…she gave this to me," Derek said as his voice cracked. Memories blurred and shifted into focus, of a woman with raven hair and violet eyes placing the trinket over his wrist before they were ripped apart. He felt his heart break anew as his screams joined hers, and he was suddenly blinded by white light…

Broken sobs erupted from him, the fear and loneliness washing over him in waves, as they had done all those years ago. The wounds were opened once again, raw and bleeding, and he couldn't breathe. Andrew did not say anything, but pulled the boy into an embrace. Derek resisted at first, but after a tense moment he let go and cried as Andrew held him, releasing the hurt and anger he'd kept inside all this time. At length they broke away; Derek drew a shuddering breath as he wiped his face with his shirtsleeve.

"Sorry," he said gruffly. "I…I didn't mean for that to happen. It just sort of…happened."

Andrew wiped away a few tears of his own. "You never have to apologize to me," he told him. "This is all news to me too. You're not alone in this, believe me."

After regaining his composure, Derek asked a few questions of his own.

"So my mother…she's still alive?"

Andrew nodded. "As far as I know, yes. She was banished when they found out about you. For them, it is against their laws to have carnal relations with those on land, and those caught in the deed are exiled, while their children…"

"Are thrown on the beach to die," Derek finished. He closed his eyes as memories came in flashes, how the bright sun burned him, blistering his delicate skin and stealing the breath from his young lungs. In the dizzying blindness the darkness beckoned to him, and he succumbed to it eagerly. With a shudder, he opened them again.

"I was so young," he whispered, and his eyes shifted to the man next to him. "I can remember these things so vividly when all I want to do is forget. How is it that I'm still alive?"

Andrew gave a half smile. "As I said, you're only half merman. The other half, your Earth half, took over and very likely saved your life. Still, subtle signs of your heritage came through. Take your craftsmanship for instance."

Derek's eyes widened at this, surprised to learn his seemingly original work actually stemmed from a race he knew nothing about.

"And no doubt you're a strong swimmer, and no one can forget your uh…unique ears."

Derek flushed as he grazed a hand over the place Andrew mentioned, feeling the slightly pointed edge with a new fascination.

"So why is it I don't sprout fins whenever I touch the water?"

Andrew raked a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure. Queen Ann is better versed in this than I am, but I'd guess your merman half lies dormant for some reason, perhaps to ensure your survival. In any case, you have two strong bloodlines flowing within you, and I'd like to offer my help."

Derek looked down a moment, fiddling with the bracelet at his wrist. The offer was more than sincere, but he still had reservations with this man who had just proclaimed to be his father. Bitterness threatened to surface and he pushed it away with an effort.

"I don't know," he admitted, still keeping his eyes averted. "This is all happening so fast. I need time…time to think, to process this whole thing."

"I understand," Andrew put in. "It's a lot to take in. I wish I could've known about you sooner, that you didn't have to grow up alone. I'd like to make up for it now if I can. Why don't you come to the palace? I may not be able to house the entire clan, but you're welcome to join us, and Rose too."

"I don't need your charity," Derek said sharply. He stood, intending to leave in a huff of anger, but his resolve faltered when he saw the look of dashed hope on Andrew's face.

"Look, I know you're trying to make up for lost time, I get that. But I need to figure this out for myself. The clan is depending on me, and I just can't abandon them. I'll let you know if I change my mind."

Andrew stood as well; desperately wishing this conversation had gone better. He thought he had built a bridge with his son, only to burn it in the same breath. He lifted his hand for a handshake, but when it was not received, he let it fall to his side. "Well then…I hope to see you…around. If you change your mind, you …know where to find me."

A mocking smirk crossed the teen's face before he turned away. "Yeah, sure. I'll think about it."

Without another word he walked away, his footprints indenting the sand as he passed over it. Andrew watched him go, his heart dropping to his boots. After a moment, he looked up toward the palace, where he could see a flash of blond hair flapping in the breeze. No doubt Mina had watched the entire encounter and he was certain his body language reflected the utter defeat he felt. It had taken thousands of years for Derek to build up a wall against anything that resembled love or compassion, and it would take a thousand more to break it down. He hung his head as he watched the tide rush in and out, taking his son's footprints with it. If only his mistakes could be erased so easily.

"Rose!"

The sharp sound of her name broke the girl's concentration as she bent over her needlework, one of Derek's shirts torn in a recent fight, when the door banged open and the man in question strode in, the unmistakable sound of breaking glass swiftly following. Alarmed, Rose she set down her work and hurried into the adjacent room. She had just enough time to duck as he tore the bracelet from his wrist; white seashells bursting apart like shrapnel. She gasped at the gesture, not only out of alarm but also from concern, the bracelet was the only thing he had of his mother's, the only clue from his past. To see it so violently destroyed left her bewildered.

"Derek," she said as he paced angrily. "Why did you…what's going on? What happened?"

Derek did not hear her. "The arrogant bastard!" he snarled, flinging a discarded dish like a Frisbee before it crashed against the wall. "That he would even think I'd just waltz up his high hill and join his perfect family, as if his transgressions haven't screwed me over for the past thousand years!"

Eyes wide, Rose gave him a wide berth as she entered the kitchen, hands spread in front of her as if to ward off any further attack.

"Derek," she repeated, keeping her tone neutral but still withholding a sense of authority. She'd seen him in foul moods before, but nothing like this, and she would have to tread carefully. "You're not making any sense," she told him. "What's gotten into you? You leave for the palace in fear for your life and you come back raging like a wild boar. For all the damage you've just caused, I think I have a right to know what's going on."

Her subtle challenge only enraged him further. His green eyes sparking with fury, he strode up to her, with only a hairsbreadth of space between them.

"You want to know what hell I've been through?" he hissed at her. "You really want me to elaborate on why I'm so royally pissed off?"

He gave a derisive chuckle at his pun and pivoted away from her, striding another lap around the table.

"As a matter of fact I do," she said directly, unfazed by his temper tantrum. "I think an explanation would do us both some good, so please, fire away."

He paused in his stride, eyeing the bowl of fruit on the table. He snatched an apple and whipped his knife from his belt, stabbing it so fiercely Rose jumped.

"So here's the down low," he said as he sliced the apple in two. "I go up to the palace, right, thinking his lordship is going to sever my head for swindling that nobleman. I guess the joke's on me, because it turns out that 'nobleman' had the balls to sleep with my mother, who by the way is not only alive, but is a mermaid! A freaking mermaid Rose!"

Stunned as she was by this news, there was still a piece she wasn't getting.

"Wait," she said, holding a hand out. "I thought you went to see the king. How did you find out about your father?"

Derek laughed bitterly. "See, that's the other part of the joke. The nobleman is the king. The king is the nobleman. King Andrio is the sniveling bastard who screwed my mermaid mother, sent her into exile, and abandoned his illegitimate, half-mermaid son!" Derek was screaming at this point, his voice ricocheting off the walls and echoing in his ears.

Rose's mouth hung open, but no sound emerged. She had always known Derek was different, from the ears to his uncanny ability to swim leagues before even getting winded. She always assumed he just loved the ocean; never did she attribute his talent to be his heritage. And to have the king for a father! All the questions that had haunted their late-night conversations had been answered, yet he appeared to be anything but joyful. He blew out a frustrated sigh and tossed the apple to the table, muttering about needing some air. Rose stood frozen for a moment, but no longer. She strode out after him, almost running to keep up with his feverish pace.

"Oh no," she growled, striding past him to block his path. "You don't get to drop that on me and just blow me off like the arrogant ass you think yourself to be."

"I've had some practice," he spat back. He tried to shove past her, but she held her ground, her eyes blazing and her jaw set. They stood in a tense silence, a battle of wills, until Derek's anger and adrenaline blew itself out, and he crossed his arms with a sigh. A small retreat, but a retreat nonetheless. Rose gave a sigh of her own, her stance softening.

"Now," she said, lowering her hands. "If you're quite finished, let's go back inside and talk about this like civilized human beings." She gestured to the door. "After you, your highness."

Derek shot her a murderous glare at the snide remark, but complied, stalking toward their shop. Following his rigid form, Rose could barely keep the satisfied smirk from creeping over her lips. Half the battle was won, but it would take a great deal more patience and even more determination to make Derek see that this was not a curse, but a blessing in disguise.

Miles away, Andrew was in the throes of battle himself. He played back the conversation with his son over and over, wondering if he could have said or done something differently to invoke a more positive response. Derek had not stalked off in anger, but neither did he readily accept his offer to come live at the palace. Mina avoided him when he approached the grounds, leaving him to his thoughts. He blessed her for it, but the lack of conversation left him circling the garden until finally, weary in body and soul, he trudged to the highest tower and watched the sun go down, the ache in his heart worsening as the light faded and the stars came out. Now that he knew Derek for who he was, being apart from him was almost unbearable. How could he miss something he never knew he had? Such thoughts nearly drove him mad and he shut himself against them. In the silence of the twilight, a pair of arms snaked around his waist, and he let out a shaky breath.

"You have to give him time," Mina whispered, nuzzling against his shoulder. "He's been given a lot to think about, and he'll need time to process his emotions. A decision like this won't be made overnight. We just have to be patient."

He smiled faintly, turning around in her arms. "You said 'we'."

She smiled in return. "You're right, I did. I told you we're together in this, and if and when Derek comes, I will do everything in my power to make sure he feels welcome."

Andrew sighed and drew her hands into his. "I know," he said. "It's just, now that I know I have a son, I don't want to lose him. Even if he comes, I don't know if he'll ever forgive me…"

Mina hushed him with a finger to his lips. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. If he's anything like his father, he will wrestle with it for a while, but eventually he'll come to the right decision. But you have to give him that chance."

The sky darkened as they talked, the earth rising and bathing the castle in its celestial glow. The moon rose with it, pearl like against the cobalt sky.

"It never gets old," Andrew whispered as he gazed at them. "Even after all these years, it still takes my breath away."

At length, their hunger overcame their reverence and the couple retreated into the palace. As Andrew followed his wife down the stairs, he chanced one last glance at the orbs suspended in the sky. Perhaps his son was gazing at them too, and he prayed that one day soon, they would share the experience together.

Derek crossed his arms as he leaned against the open door, watching as the earth ascended from the horizon, his heart torn. It seemed to shimmer in the heavens, radiant in the power of the Silver Crystal. He'd heard stories about the kingdom there, of the crystalline palace and the people who inhabited it. King Endymion was Andrew's brother, which meant the king of the universe was his uncle. His uncle! He'd always dream of being royalty, but never did he dream it would actually come to pass! He shook his head against the impossibility of it all and headed back inside. Rose watched him warily as she set the table, waiting for him to go into another tirade. They had argued throughout the afternoon, and as twilight descended, the house fell into an uncomfortable silence. It lengthened and hung as they ate, each of them filling their mouths to prevent another argument from passing their lips. At last, when the dishes were cleared and they sat over a skin of wine, Rose broke the stalemate with an exasperated sigh.

"This is ridiculous," she huffed. "You know what you have to do, so you might as well stop fighting it."

Derek glared at her. "I'll do what I please," he bristled. "For all I know this is a ploy to get more support, to make up for abandoning his people. In his eyes, I'm nothing but a charity case."

Rose gave him a doubtful stare. "I refuse to believe that," she told him. "The king has been nothing but gracious since he took the throne. With everything that's on his plate right now, he could have easily turned you away. But he didn't."

"It was only to suit his own interests," Derek argued. "The second people's backs are turned, he'll toss us to the streets and deny he ever knew me."

Rose tried another angle "You're looking at this the wrong way," she said. "Let's forget that he's the king for a second and acknowledge him as your father. Chances are he's as confused and frustrated as you are. From what you've said, he only found out about you two days ago. He's no doubt spinning between guilt, shock and joy at having a son, and now he's wondering what he's done wrong, and if he'll ever see you again. So." She held out her palms like a scale. "You can either remain here, on the edge of poverty, without a family, wallowing in your own self- pity, or you can open your heart to the possibility of a new life and become the prince I've always believed you to be." She reached out and clasped her hands around his, forcing him to meet her eyes. "The choice is yours, but whatever your decision is, I'll stand behind you. We've never been apart since the day we met, and that will never change."

She stood and took the cups of wine from the table, depositing them in the washbasin. Walking to the door, she grabbed her shawl.

"I'll be outside when you're ready," she told him, and slipped from the room.

Derek sat in silence, pondering what he had just heard. Rose had given him a lot to think about, and even as he toiled over it, he came to the same conclusion. She was right, as always. Beyond his anger and resentment, there was a longing, a longing to belong, to be a part of a family, a real family. He'd thought Andrio to be nothing but a liar, but as he played over the conversation with the king, he could find nothing to incriminate him. No one had held him the way Andrew did, sharing in the grief and horror as if he himself had lived it. He was broken, only to be made whole by a man he barely knew, and it was with that revelation that he stood from the table and joined Rose on the moonlit porch. Though he quaked with fear and uncertainty, his eyes were calm. "We leave in the morning."

With a bright smile and a squeal of delight, she threw her arms around him, and before he knew what was happening, she was kissing him. Her lips were soft and moist, and despite his surprise, he lost himself to the kiss, deepening it until she pulled away, two different colors blooming on her face.

"I, um, that was…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"You're right," he gasped, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I should have, a long time ago, actually. Andrew invited you to the palace, and I would die if you weren't by my side. Come with me."

Rose said nothing but grabbed his neck and pulled him close, and as they kissed, it seemed the earth glowed just a bit brighter as a new love was born.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Dawn's light found Derek standing in front of the only home he'd ever known, all of his possessions slung across his back. He now regretted destroying the bracelet, but there was nothing to be done about it now. Rose soon joined him, likewise burdened. She shifted the weight of her pack and eyed his torn expression warily.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"No," he replied honestly. Doubt has assailed him all morning, worry that the clan would falter without him to guide them, but Rose was quick to put his fears to rest.

"They'll be fine," she soothed him. "Cooper is more than capable to lead the clan. He may not be thousands of years old, but he's got enough experience to keep everyone out of trouble. And I'm sure the king will make sure they're provided for."

"Let's hope," Derek muttered. He eyed the distant castle doubtfully. He'd heard such promises before, and nothing was ever done. It would take a great deal more than fancy words to get him to cross their threshold. But his mind was made up, and with one last look at their humble dwelling, he shouldered his pack and started up the cobbled streets toward the palace, gleaming like a beacon in the early morning light. Upon reaching the gates, a wave of déjà vu swept over him. Not twenty-four hours ago he stood as nothing by a lowly street rat; now he approached as the king's son. He gulped as one of the guards eyed him, but Rose took his hand, and from her he drew courage and spoke.

"My name's Derek. I'm…here to see the king," he mumbled. "I think…I hope…he's expecting me."

The guard cracked a grin at him and inclined his head. Without a word, he swung the gilded gate open and beckoned them inside. Feeling terribly inadequate, Derek stepped through and eyed the sandstone citadel with new eyes. This could quite possibly be his home now, and of all the places he'd been to, this one certainly topped the list. A glittering amber fountain dominated the courtyard, water gurgling forth from its spout. Flowers of every color blazed around it, their scents intoxicating even from a distance. Rose gaped openly beside him and he suppressed a smug smile. He'd been here before, but didn't have the luxury of taking in the scenery as he did now. At length a young man approached them. He looked no older than twenty with dark hair tied in a ponytail and sharp blue eyes. He was dressed in the livery of the king's personal guard, a blazing Venus symbol at his breast. Derek stood straighter, determined to not let his apprehension show.

"Ah, so you must be the young man the king spoke of. Derek, isn't it?"

Derek gave a shrug, an attempt at nonchalance. "I guess so," he murmured. "Depends on who's asking."

The man at arms barely lifted an eyebrow at the boy's attitude and turned to his companion. "And this must be the lady he mentioned. Mistress Rose, I believe. On behalf of the king and those closest to him, I welcome you to the palace."

He bowed slightly and Rose blushed and curtsied in return. "I am honored, sir," she said demurely.

Derek shot her a look, but she merely smiled sweetly at him. Their guide watched the exchange and suppressed a smile as he extended his hand. When Derek did not return it, he merely shrugged, taking no offense.

"My name's Jonathon, horse master and captain of the king's Champions. I was given strict instructions to receive you and bring you to him as soon as you arrived." He turned and waved over his shoulder. "This way."

As they ascended the steps, Derek stole another glance at Rose. "Traitor," he hissed.

She hit him playfully and grinned, obviously enjoying this much more than he was. With a resigned sigh, he followed Jonathon into the palace.

Unbeknownst to the trio, or anyone else for that matter, a lone figure slipped onto the grounds, cloaked and hooded despite the heat of the day. Marek's blue-green eyes darted around the now empty courtyard and confident that he had breached the castle security undetected, smiled grimly to himself. The information he heard at Crystal's party had led him to a rickety house in the Lower Town, only to find it vacant. Through conversing with the locals, he found out that the boy had left that morning, having been offered to live at the palace. This news intrigued Marek, but no one could tell him the details behind his sudden departure. Having only speculation to go off of, Marek once again sidled his way into the palace, tempting fate at every corner. At any moment he could be caught and arrested for trespassing. Still, the memory of Demara's desperate gaze burned into him and he followed the boy and his companion like a silent shadow. There was no mistaking that this was Demara's son. Pointed ears jutted from under a head of jet-black hair and over the rim of his collar, he saw the encrypted edge of the mermaid insignia, with subtle differences. The circle did not swirl inward, but was dissected into four equal parts. From his limited knowledge of the world above, he recognized the symbol as the one of Earth, Endymion's kingdom. He remembered the Venusian king to be of Elysian descent, but he brushed the idea aside. As Demara had said, her lover had been nothing but a warrior and had likely perished during the war. Focusing on the task at hand, he watched as they were led down the hall toward another sun lit courtyard.

Derek's face was lined with tension as they walked, anticipating another formal meeting in the throne room. To his surprise, they took a path that led away from the presence chamber and down a pillared corridor, stopping at a small wrought iron gate. Within, a pair of women chattered under the shade of a giant oak, their gay laughter floating on the wind. One sat cross-legged on the grass, her platinum hair pinned in a wavy bun. The other, a bit older, leaned against the tree, a white cat dozing in her lap. Her golden tresses were unbound and sparkled in the sun that speckled the ground. Signaling them to wait, Jonathon went ahead of them, causing the two women to look up as the gate swung open. The cat leapt off of the older woman's lap as she stood, speaking an inquiry to the man at arms. He looked over his shoulder at Derek and he shifted his weight uneasily as she met his gaze. The younger girl peered around Jonathon and her face brightened abruptly. At her word, Jonathon turned and beckoned Derek and Rose into the sunlight. Trying to quell his growing unease, Derek entered the courtyard, his eyes widening when the girl came bounding toward him.

"You're here!" she squealed, entrapping him in a fierce hug. Startled, he returned it awkwardly. Rose suppressed a giggle as Crystal hastily released him, blushing sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," she said in a rush. "It's just that ever since I heard about you, I couldn't wait to meet you. I've always wanted a sibling. I mean, my cousin is great and all and I love her like a sister, but to actually share the same blood is totally unreal!"

"Only half," he murmured, wishing with everything he had that he could escape, but protocol-and the princess's inquiring gaze-rooted him to the spot.

Crystal waved away his argument. "Like that makes a difference," she said confidently. "You're still family, and now that you're going to be living in the palace, we'll be able to get to know each other better." Her hand went to her throat, where the necklace he had crafted adorned it.

"I heard that you were the one who made this. It's absolutely beautiful. I had no idea you could find such fine materials in the Lower Town."

It was said offhandedly, but Derek stiffened. The implications could mean anything, but he had trouble shaking the chance she was patronizing him.

_Stop it_ he chided himself. _She didn't mean anything by it. Stop overreacting_.

"Yeah, well," he replied, shrugging uncomfortably. "We're very resourceful…down there."

Crystal smiled innocently, but Mina noticed the veiled strain in his voice and stepped into the breach.

"Crystal, honey, give the man a chance to breathe. He and Rose are our guests, and are no doubt feeling like fishes out of water." She nodded to Jonathon in dismissal and beckoned Derek and Rose further into the garden.

"Come, the two of you must be famished. We were just about to have lunch. Would you care to join us?"

She smiled warmly at them, and Derek felt his shoulders relax. She was giving him an open invitation and he was free to refuse, but for the first time in his life, he began to drop his defenses.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

"Sure," he said. Unsure of how he was to act he added, "I mean, thank you, your Majesty. We'd be honored to join you."

Mina's eyes sparkled as she led them up to the terrace. "Please, call me Mina."

Lunch was exquisite, the table laden with more food than he or Rose had ever seen. Trying to be considerate of his hosts, Derek ate sparingly, though his stomach longed for more, having only eaten a hunk of bread and cheese for breakfast. Rose, however, indulged in every delicacy laid before them, chattering amiably with the princess and her mother. At length a young man with flowing silver hair joined them, and Derek was shocked to learn he was the white cat that had rested on the queen's lap not twenty minutes ago. He had introduced himself as Artemis, Mina's guardian, and upon request, regaled the adventures of the past as Rose sat enraptured. He was eloquent and charming, and Derek always had an ear for a good story, but as he listened, his unease grew and the meal soured in his stomach. It would've been fine if they were just stories, but these were chapters in people's lives, lives so epic and adventurous; he suddenly wondered where he would fit in, if at all. During a lull in conversation, he asked where he could find the restroom.

"Just through those doors, down the hall, hang a left, and it's the third door on your right."

He murmured his thanks and walked swiftly toward the French doors, feeling Rose's eyes on his back the whole time. When at last he entered the confines of the lavish bathroom, he leaned against the wall, running his hand through his dark hair.

"What am I doing here," he asked the reflection across from him. He'd be at the market by now, selling his wares and eating a plate of fish bought fresh from the docks. He'd be breaking up another of Raoul and Todd's scuffles, rounding out the day with a purse full of coins, then heading home to a woman who loved him. What was wrong with that kind of a life? They were struggling, but at least they were happy. Was it so wrong to love to be normal?

He pushed himself off the wall and looked around him. "I wasn't made for this," he muttered to himself. "I know they're trying to be nice, but how can I trust them? How do I know they won't abandon me like everyone else has?"

"You don't," a practical voice said. It was Rose's voice he heard, urging him to give them a chance, to give this life a chance. He sighed in resignation. He had to put his doubts aside, at least for now. He was sure he was being missed by now so he exited the room and was about to rejoin them, but stopped at the doors to the terrace, his hand frozen on the handle. Rose threw her head back in laughter at something Crystal had said, while the princess gestured enthusiastically, in the middle of yet another story. Mina watched them, offering her input, drawing Rose's attention like a moth to a flame. There was no doubt Rose was meant for this, that she belonged in this lush place, surrounded by marble statues and flowers of every color. She flourished here in a way she never could in their ruddy shack in the city. She belonged here.

And he did not.

"Beautiful scene, isn't it?"

Derek jerked away from the door as Andrew approached, feeling guilty, standing there like a fool, watching the tableau in front of him as though he were a stranger.

"I suppose," he replied glumly, wishing he were gone from this place, away from those compassionate eyes imploring him to stay. Rose expected him to, the queen and her daughter hoped he would, and Andrew…

"I was once in a predicament like yours," the king mused suddenly. Surprised, Derek's head snapped to him, and a wry smile crossed Andrew's features.

"I'll admit, it wasn't totally the same, but I was lost once, struggling to find a place in this giant universe. Where could a penniless college student fit in the grand scheme of things? But eventually I found my purpose." He nodded to the blonde woman at the far end of the table, peeling an orange.

"I met Mina thousands of years ago, and she taught me what living is for. With her at my side, I could find the courage to slay dragons and take on the responsibly of governing an entire planet. I vowed, the second I met her and beyond, that I would protect her with my life." He turned to his son. "And that extends to you as well. I'll tell you what I told her all those years ago. Let me protect you. I may not be a pro at this, but I can learn. We both can. Give us the opportunity to show you what we're all about, and then you can decide if you want to stay."

Andrew opened the door and looked back at the boy, who still stood hesitantly in the corridor.

"It's an open invitation Derek. It's there if you so choose it."

As he turned and left, Derek was reminded of the way Mina had greeted him and offered the freedom to choose his own destiny. Since the day he was born, he had no say in the way his life had played out, and for a moment the grief of his past threatened to sway him. But it was overshadowed by the love and kindness shown by Andrew and his family, and for the first time he could remember, he had a chance to start over. Letting his inhibition fall away, he took a breath and opened the door.

The day ended up being one of the best Derek ever had. After lunch Andrew led him and Rose on a grand tour of the palace, pausing to answer questions as they came about. When they stopped at the armory and adjoining practice courts, Derek inquired about swordsmanship subtly bragging that he was the best in the whole clan.

"Would you like to test your skills?" Andrew asked, holding out a staff and grinning wickedly. Taking up the challenge, Derek took it as the king armed himself. The two sparred for a good hour, and as Andrew coached him, he was even able to land a few blows. By the time they were finished, Derek was sweating and tired, but pleased. As much as he hated to admit it, he really was having a good time, but he reminded himself that this was just a trial run, and he was still far from making up his mind. Still, Andrew fought to suppress his delight when the boy relented to staying the night. He showed his guests to their quarters, two adjoining rooms that were more luxurious than anything they could've ever dreamed. Derek flushed when he made the request, but Andrew only smiled, a knowing glint in his eye. As Rose was getting settled, Derek followed Andrew next door to a room decorated more for man, but no less breathtaking.

"I'm sure you'd like to change before dinner," he remarked as he crossed the room. "My brother and his wife will be joining us, but there's no obligation to look fancy. Besides their titles, they're really just regular folks."

Derek eyed the pack he had flung onto the bed, grimacing as he thought of the threadbare tunics and pants he'd brought with him. Informal gathering or not, he didn't want to look like a street rat in a hall fit for kings.

"You're welcome to wear something of your own, of course," Andrew said as he opened the wardrobe. "But on the off chance you fancy something different, I've got a few things here you might like."

Within, the rack was filled with shirts and trousers varying in style and color. Leather boots rested on the next shelf while belts and hats hung from the doors. As Andrew pulled back, he seemed to spot something in the far corner, for his head disappeared a moment only to remerge, laughing. In his hand hung a faded green blazer; its frayed fabric had clearly seen better days.

"Well I'll be damned," he chuckled. "It's still here, right where I hid it two thousand years ago. Unbelievable."

To Derek's puzzled expression, Andrew hastened to explain.

"Sorry. This used to be my brother's, a long time ago. We were a couple of college kids, Darien and I. I guess you could call it our rookie days. Anyway, he wore this hideous thing all the time; try as I might to get him to toss it. It's survived all this time, though I could've sworn I burned it by now."

He ran his hand over it fondly before he seemed to remember himself and cleared his throat.

"Good memories. Now, I'll leave you to change. The dining room is just to the right of the main stairwell. Will you be able to find your way all right?"

Derek nodded vaguely and Andrew made his way to the door. He paused.

"I'm really glad you're here," he said softly and with a small smile, he turned and closed the door behind him.

Derek emerged with Rose a half an hour later. She had taken full advantage of the clothes she was given, for she was dressed in a fluttering aqua gown with ruffled sleeves. She looked Derek over and rolled her eyes, but said nothing. He chose to wear one of his own outfits, a navy blue tunic that was cuffed at the sleeves; a birthday gift from one of the women in his neighborhood. Hanging from a black cord was a necklace of his design, a pendant that swirled in an alien pattern. He finished the look with black trousers and his well-worn boots.

To Derek's embarrassment, they were the last to arrive. Everyone was already seated, including a few he did not recognize. To Andrew's left sat a man with ebony hair and sapphire eyes, a dark contrast to the king of Venus. Beside him, a beautiful woman smiled in welcome, her shimmering hair piled into two buns on either side of her head. Last was a pink-haired girl, her ruby eyes sparkling in the candlelight. Andrew stood as they entered and made hasty introductions.

"Derek, Rose, I'd like you to meet my brother and his wife, Darien and Serena, sovereigns of Crystal Tokyo, and my niece, Rini, …but they're just family to us."

Derek froze at the formal introduction as his companion smiled shyly and offered a shaky curtsey.

"Ignore that first part," Darien grinned. "It's nice to meet you both."

"Same here," Serena chimed in, strands of her hair swaying as she spoke. "We've heard a lot about you and we're glad you're here."

Crystal waved at Rose to join her and as she obliged, Derek awkwardly took the place next to her. Conversation was stinted at first, but flowed more easily as the meal commenced. Andrew told their guests of the events that had passed during the day, complimenting Derek's skill during the sparring match. As he became more comfortable with them, Derek offered his own version of the tale, and Darien responded with a story dating back to 'the good old days'. Derek was fascinated by the events of the past, laughing when Andrew interjected at regular intervals to defend himself. All the while, there was a careful aversion of the word 'father' or 'son', for which Derek was grateful. He was happy, but he'd been happy before, and the memory of such things kept him quiet and reserved.

"And then," he heard Andrew say. "Just this afternoon, you'll never guess what I found stuffed in the closet in Derek's room. You don't happen to remember a raggedy old green jacket would you, Darien?"

"So that's what you did with it!" Darien exclaimed in mock fury. "You say you're just going to get it washed, and then it mysteriously goes missing for a few thousand years. You know how much it means to me! I met Serena in that!"

"Lucky she didn't marry you for it, or else I'd seriously question her taste," Andrew laughed. "Heaven knows why that thing hasn't made it to my fireplace yet. I think I better do something about that."

"You so much as singe that jacket and you'll have more bruises to add to the ones Derek gave you today."

A round of laughter ensued and Derek found himself joining in.

"Unbelievable," he chuckled. "The way you two fight, you sound just like my family back home."

All at once, Derek felt his face turn bright red at his mistake.

Andrew, undeterred, smiled and said, "Oh, you should have seen us back then. We were even worse. Who fights in your family?"

There came no response from the boy, and the table was filled with an awkward silence. Derek hung his head at the thought of his family down in the city. They were the best people he had ever known, and he was eating a lavish dinner while they were no doubt scraping for food. What right did he have to go to bed with a full belly when his friends were starving? He glanced quickly at the table, and his resentment grew. There were enough leftovers to feed the whole clan, and it would more than likely go to waste. He had hoped Andrew would be different from the nobles he ran into, that he would have the decency to provide for his own people, but he was only fooling himself.

"May I be excused?" he murmured.

Surprised by the abrupt change in mood, it was a moment before Andrew replied. "O-Of course."

Derek left the table silently, his lips pressed in a tight line. Rose left soon after, muttering apologies to their hosts. In the silence that followed, those still seated looked at each other anxiously, the same question on their faces.

"I hope he's all right," Mina said, glancing down the hall where Derek had gone.

"I'm sure he's fine," Andrew said in an attempt to reassure her-and himself. "It's just going to take some getting used to, that's all. Now, let's bring out some dessert, shall we?"

Derek paced down the hall, angry thoughts swirling. The first statement could be passed over as just a faux pas, and even the second, but to sit there among strangers and pretend as though they were a family, while his real family was suffering just beyond the walls nearly sent him over the edge. He'd had enough. Enough of their games, enough of their fake pretenses, and he was going home.

A moment later Rose came barreling towards him, her red hair flying about her and her grey eyes ablaze.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she hissed. "They have been nothing but gracious to us, and you're acting like an insolent jerk!"

He spun angrily on her. "Gracious indeed!" he spat. "You remember what the princess said to me today." He aggressively strummed the air. " 'I didn't know you could find those materials down there'. Like she would know, cooped up here, sheltered and pampered without the slightest inkling of how we live! Did they think I'd prance around in those clothes like their little prince, while one shirt cost more than I make in a year, and eat like I've got the world at my feet while the rest of the population starves? My father must've thought it was a real sport, slumming among us less fortunate folk, and then inviting us to the palace like he's some kind of hero! What did he imagine, that one day he would call me 'sport' and we'd go play catch and be this perfect family? My father's been dead to me for thousands of years, and as far as I'm concerned, he can stay that way."

Little did Derek know that his spiteful words had carried into the dining room; the clang of dishes and silverware silenced simultaneously. Crystal's lip trembled when he spoke of her, making her words sound condescending and careless. Despite consolations from the others, she fled the room in tears, Rini on her heels. Andrew shut his eyes under intertwined fingers, his hands tensing with every word.

Down the hall, Rose gasped and grabbed his wrist. "Stop it," she told him. "Do you want them to hear?"

He thrust his hand from her grasp, his eyes sparking with fury. "I don't care! I'm done with this place. Stay here if you want, but I'm leaving. I'm going back to where I belong." He threw his hands up as he walked backwards. "I'm done. I'm just…done"

Stunned into silence, she watched as he spun on his heel and stalked off. She leaned against the wall, angry tears welling up in her eyes.

"Idiot," she whispered into the corridor. When she had regained her composure, she straightened and walked calmly back to the dining room, hoping to rectify the disaster this day had become.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Hopelessness engulfed Andrew. Though the rant was delivered in anger; it made it no less true. What did he think, that he could repair the past in a single night? He had thought he could bridge a thousand-year gap, but the evidence showed he was a fool to even hope for it.

"This was a mistake," he whispered solemnly. "What was I thinking, bringing him here and attempting the impossible? I'm sorry, everyone. I thought this was going to work out. I thought…"

"Andrew…" Mina began.

"He's right," he said hopelessly. "Who was I to invade his life in the first place? He said it himself, he'd be perfectly fine if he never saw me again."

"He didn't mean it," Darien said wisely. Andrew looked to his brother, hearing the spark of truth in his words. "I was orphaned and alone until I met you, Andy, and I know exactly what he's feeling. I was alone for 18 years, but he's had 3,000 years for that loneliness and anger to fester. He hasn't had much happiness in his life, and he's afraid that if something good happens to him, even once, he will lose it as quickly as it came. He's gotten used to not getting his hopes up."

Andrew leaned back with a long sigh. "This is getting way too complicated."

Darien offered a wry smile. "Try living it. He's angry now, but once he cools off, I promise he'll come around."

Just then, Rose rounded the corner. Tear tracks were masterfully hidden, but she bit her lip upon taking in the ambience of the room. Two chairs were vacant, and she turned her agonized gaze to Andrew.

"You heard."

Andrew nodded once.

Rose's face crumpled. "I am so sorry he said those things. I-I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was just…"

Darien held up a hand. "We understand. It was a simple misconception on his part. Don't blame yourself for his actions. As for Crystal, Rini will see to it that's she as right as rain in no time."

"Please," Rose said as she took a step. "I have to make things right. I don't want her to think that I share his opinions. I wanted the two of us to be friends, I…please tell me where I can find her."

Andrew nodded towards the stairs. "At the top, hang a right and it's the set of double doors to your left. When you see her, tell her I love her."

Rose nodded her assent and made a quick journey up the staircase and down the hall. The double doors were ajar, pooling light into the corridor. Two voices spoke softly, one thick with emotion. Rose knocked gently and slid in on admittance. Crystal sat opposite Rini on the window seat, her eyes red-rimmed and puffy. As the girls locked eyes, Rose took a cautious step forward.

"Crystal," she whispered. "About what Derek said…I'm sure you didn't mean it the way he said it. He was just confused and angry, and he took things the wrong way. Derek says and does things without thinking. He always has. I'm so sorry for what he said, and I wanted you to know I don't see you in that way."

"I believe you," Rini said. "I mean, who says guys don't have crazy hormones like we do? From what I've heard about him, he's lived a pretty hard life, so I can understand where the bitterness comes from. It doesn't justify what he did, but at least it explains it a little."

"I've been in the Lower Town," Crystal said shakily. "But only a few times. Usually I go to help out at a hospital or an orphanage, but I just can't bear to see so many people suffering. My father's trying his best, but he's got so much on his plate, having only been king for a short while. And he was so hopeful that things would work out with Derek, and I was so happy to have a sibling to hang out with."

"I'm sorry," Rose repeated. "I never meant to for any of this to happen."

"It's ok," Crystal said as she wiped her face. "It's not your fault. Like Rini said, boys are crazy."

After a bout of light laughter Crystal asked, "Will he come back?"

Rose looked towards the window, as if to see Derek walking down the lamp-lit path towards the city.

"I don't know. Obviously he's able to make his own decisions, so whether he stays or not will be entirely up to him."

On the opposite side, Derek could be found striding down the hall in an attempt to find his room. Apparently he had taken a wrong turn, for the surroundings had a different look to them and he was soon hopelessly lost. He swore under his breath.

"Cursed place," he thought bitterly. "I bet his Highness never gets lost and is stuck wandering around like an idiot. Probably knows the floor plan like the back of his hand."

A flash of light made him pause, and he backtracked. One of the doors opened to a dark room, lit only by a lamp on a desk. To sate his sudden curiosity, he peered around to see if he was alone, and slipped inside. He found himself in a large study, the earth's light pooling from the window. Beside the desk loomed a bookshelf laden with hundreds of leather-bound volumes. As he crossed the room, he scanned the papers strewn across the table, halting when something caught his eye. On top of the pile was an official looking document, but it was the heading that stopped him in his tracks.

Acquiescence of Power

to the People

Here dated the 22nd of February 3901

Thinking this was another ploy to further suppress the people, Derek read the script below it, but could not decipher much. Thumbing through the other papers, he found drafts of the law with notes scrawled into the margins. It outlined the proposition in layman's terms, declaring that Andrew would suppress his own wealth and spread it among the merchants and traders within his realm, all the way down to the lowliest beggar. It gave the people the resources to live their lives how they wanted, all within the basic laws and boundaries of the land. There would be justice for criminals, food and shelter for the orphans and widows, and enough money and resources to provide for families and stimulate trade. It was all done brilliantly, and rather than declare himself sovereign, Andrew would relinquish his power, declaring a constitutional monarchy rather than a dictatorship. Derek's hands shook as his eyes returned to the final draft. It was dated long before they had ever met, before Andrew ever knew he had a son. A further investigation only confirmed what his heart already knew, for he found similar documents, from a law forbidding the act of prostitution to the approval of the construction of a new orphanage, paid straight from the king's treasury. Each was dated months and even years before Andrew ever knew Derek's name. The evidence hit him like a ton of bricks. _He actually cares._

He absorbed himself in the knowledge he found, reveling in the law that would change everything; the ink was still damp on Andrew's signature, and next to it, King Endymion's.

"It was going to be instated today."

Andrew's voice floated from the doorway and Derek jumped. He hastily stepped away from the desk, guilt written on his face.

"That was one of the reasons why I invited Darien here tonight. In order for it to be finalized, I needed my brother's counsel and approval, seeing as he's king of the universe and all. I was going to bring it to the council, so it can go into affect as soon as the summer solstice. The sooner the better, don't you think?"

Derek paled and ran a hand through suddenly damp hair. Andrew took a step towards him.

"You all right? You look a little sick."

Derek gulped down the bile that rose in his throat. "Oh God," he mumbled. He turned an agonized gaze toward the king. "I feel horrible. You've done all this, even before you met me, and I said some terrible things about your family, and…"

Andrew held up a hand. "I'm not angry with you, Derek." To his shocked expression, he added, "I don't agree about what you said about my daughter, but for the most part you had a point. Don't think I don't know what is happening in my own kingdom. In fact, I was hoping to show this to you had you…" His breath hitched. "I wanted to show you after dinner."

Derek looked down at the paper again, his eyes skimming over the words that described how lives could be changed forever.

" You were really going to do this?" he asked in wonder.

"Yes," Andrew replied, following his son's gaze. "We're no longer in an age where a monarch needs to decide how people live their lives. I rule this planet with my wife, yes, but that doesn't give me the right to impose my convictions and beliefs on others. My job is to watch over the inhabitants of my realm and give them the chance to live long happy lives the way creation intended. That's all I'm trying to do."

A silent moment passed, in which the two of them divulged each other's words. Finally Andrew said, "I'm not going to force you to stay. If you don't want to stay, you don't have to. Rose is more than welcome to stay with us, but if you want to leave it's totally up to you."

Derek gulped. There it was again, that feeling of openness, of absolute freedom. There was no obligation, not even a hint of it, but he still felt a pull towards this family, as if his life could really become more than what it had been for thousands of years.

"I don't…" He licked suddenly dry lips and tried again. "I don't have to wear any of those fancy clothes, do I?"

Andrew almost cracked a smile, but his voice was calm. "Not if you don't want to. And for the record, none of those clothes were new. They're actually mine, but I've outgrown them and they just happened to be in that closet. You seem to have the same body type as I did at 19, so I offered them."

"Oh." It was all Derek could say. Now he felt even worse about what he had said. Andrew was offering out of kindness, not out of pity or expectation. His bangs fell over his eyes as he hung his head. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You were honest, and you spoke from the heart. I can't be angry about that. This relationship can be anything you want it to be. You can go back to your home, live life as you have before, and you could be my liaison."

Derek looked up, confused. "Liaison?"

"You know what it's like in the Lower Town, and you could be the voice for the people. We could discuss this law further, and we'd be nothing but colleagues. It'd be strictly business." He paused. "If…that's what you want."

Derek looked away. He didn't know what he wanted, but he wanted to at least try and figure it out.

"I'll stay," he said. The release of it made him smile. "I mean, it's probably more convenient to talk to you when I already live in the palace."

Andrew smiled too. "That's true. It would certainly make things easier.

They started walking out of the study together, relaxed expressions on each of their faces.

"Now, how about we sit down and have some coffee," Andrew suggested.

Derek cocked his head. "Coffee?" he repeated. "I've never had it."

"Really? Well then," Andrew said as they walked down the hall. "Are you in for a treat. I like mine with at least a bit of cream and sugar. Now, Darien takes his plain black, but I think he's out of his mind. If you take a liking to it, maybe you'll find your own combination."

Derek's lips curled. "Yeah, maybe."

Andrew turned to him suddenly. "And for the record, never, under any circumstance, would call somebody 'sport'."

Derek laughed. Really laughed. And his spirit lifted.

As the two men disappeared down the hall, Marek emerged from the shadows. He had been trailing the boy all day, watching as he interacted with the royals. He stood beyond earshot for fear of being seen, and he found it odd that Antaeus spent a lot of time with the king. Perhaps he'd been called upon because of his unique talents and the king recruited him for his services. By the end of the night, they walked together as what? Colleagues? Friends even?

No. There was a certain connection between the two of them, and he was intrigued to find out what it was. For now, though, his legs were beginning to cramp and it became more difficult to breathe. With the rise of the earth and moon, the pull of the ocean was becoming increasingly harder to ignore. With a muffled curse, he practically ran down the hall and down the stairwell that led to the beach. Dodging the sentries, he crept down the winding steps until his boots met the soft white sand. The ocean pounded and roared as the waves broke not five feet away. His body tingling, he stripped and plunged into the water. The release was almost immediate as his tail emerged and he sighed as he slipped beneath the waves. After a few shallow dives he emerged, whipping the hair out of his eyes. Replenished from the ache of being on land all day, he grew legs once more and walked onto the beach, leaving the ocean behind. Forgoing his shirt, he pulled on his pants, groaning inwardly. He couldn't understand why humans loved these things. They felt stiff and confining, forbidding him to move with the ease he was used to. Settling a brisk pace, he broke into a run and was soon lost under the cover of the emerald trees.

At length the hidden lake came into view, the water sparkling in the moonlight. He took the long way this time, working his way around the lake and under the roaring falls. Demara was already waiting for him, laying on the same rock he left her on. She made a face at him as he approached.

"You look hideous."

He smirked at her. "It's nice to see you too," he said with a laugh. Without pausing he threw himself into the water, his tail splashing her as he emerged "Miss me?"

She scowled in reply. "You're impossible. So tell me, what did you find out. Is it him? Did you tell him who he is? What does he look like?"

Another wicked grin graced his lips. "Impatient, aren't we? I come all this way, spend the day in utter agony just to catch a glimpse of your Anteaus. A 'Why hello Marek, it's good to see you' would've been nice." At her murderous glare, he sighed. "Come on," he told her. "Let me show you what I've seen."

Eyes flashing, Demara submerged herself as well, quickly closing the gap between them. Ignoring the sudden thrill he felt at her nearness, Marek raised his hand to her to reveal a tattoo on the inside of his palm. It was the symbol of their clan, and as she touched it, thousands of images flashed in front of her eyes. Each memory was colored with Marek's thoughts and emotions, but they provided her with a vast expanse of details. She saw her son, tall and dark, with a red-haired beauty by his side; his green eyes were sharp and guarded, unlike the openhearted gaze of his sire. He had grown into everything she had ever envisioned, all except the muscular legs that bulged slightly under his pants. She noticed they called him by the name Derek, a crude and shapeless name that reflected nothing of his true nature. Humans were weak creatures, enslaved to passions that changed on a whim. It made them easy prey; the only exceptions were the ones anchored to the whims of another-Anteaus's father was such a one. So strong was his passion that she could call him no further than the water's edge, so she seduced him. He was satisfactory, as far as humans went, but it would have been far better if she had killed him that night, for the fear and torment that followed.

The memories continued to flood her, and she smiled when Anteaus spoke, for she could hear the lilt common to her people in his voice and spied the insignia of her clan peeking from under the collar of his tunic. As afternoon faded to evening, she watched as he sparred with a blonde man; his face was indistinct from Marek's vantage point. Demara's heart swelled with pride at her son's fluid grace and swift movements. Surely the blood of her people ran through his veins, and despite his crude stature, she knew that once he returned to the sea, he would rival the best warriors in Atlantis.

The last image to pass flickered at the edges, which was attributed to the strain Marek felt at being on land for so long. Two men stood in a lit hallway, talking in close conference. One was her son, his ebony hair falling into his eyes. The other was the blonde he sparred with earlier, but his face was hidden in shadow. As Anteaus turned to let him pass, the light illuminated the man's features at last.

Demara let out a gasp and tore her hand from Marek's as if she had been burned. The merman blinked, startled at the sudden break of contact.

"What is it?"

Demara had turned pale and it was a moment before she could speak. "That man," she said breathlessly. "Who is he?"

Cold and forlorn from the loss of their shared consciousness, his response came out grating and harsh.

"No one of consequence," he muttered. "Just the, what did you call him, 'the Elysian whelp' was it? King Andrio, the Golden Boy of the Neo-Silver Millennium. No doubt he heard of your son's rare talent and summoned him to the palace. But I'll bet my fins there's something more between them. If they're nothing but business partners, then I'm a singing crab."

Demara's lithe form began to tremble as it bobbed with the waves.

"Impossible," she breathed. Her gaze drifted away from him, cloudy and distant. "I was sure he had perished centuries ago, slaughtered with his brethren…"

Confused by her cryptic behavior, Marek grasped her shoulders. "Demara, you're not speaking sense. The king is nothing if not a nuisance to our existence. What interest is he to you?"

Demara's violet eyes suddenly darkened like an approaching storm and she wrenched herself from his grasp. "You ignorant fool!" she hissed. "That nuisance is the very reason why I've spent the last 3000 years in my own personal hell, grieving for the son I thought to be dead!"

"I still don't-"

"He is Anteaus's _father_!" Demara screamed, the force of her rage ricocheting off of the walls of the cave.

Understanding left Marek stunned, and for a moment the only movement was the gentle sway of his tail beneath the water. Demara watched him, her face a twisted combination of relief and agitation.

"Well," Marek said at length. "At least now we know which one got away."

Demara shoved him. "Stop it," she grated. "You think this is a game to me? 3000 years ago, I slept with a boy on a deserted beach, and from him I bore a son, my ultimate joy and my ultimate grief, and when I find out that not only is he alive, the law no longer applies to us and he can return to me, the king, his father has the audacity to deliberately keep him from me!"

She shook her head violently, wet tendrils swaying back and forth. "No. I won't stand for it. Screw the exile! I'll storm the castle if I have to, I'll do anything to get my son back."

She was about to duck under the water when Marek grabbed hold of her. Though she thrashed and clawed at him, he held her fast, begging her to stop.

"You won't get him back this way!" he yelled over the torrent of churning water. "Look at me! There will be time enough to exact your revenge, but not now. You go out there, you're only going to get yourself killed. Just stay here…with me."

Before his courage abandoned him, he leaned in and kissed her. For a brief moment it was the most blissful feeling he'd ever felt, a tingling sensation that stretched to the end of his tail. The feeling was short lived, for she tore away from him and slapped him deftly across his cheek, the sharp sound echoing around the cavern.

The eyes he met were as cold as steel. "Never again," she hissed. "I asked you to help find my son, to bring him to me, where he belongs. We are partners, nothing more. Never, if you value your life, are you to touch me that way again. Do I make myself clear?"

He leaned in again, and when she lifted her hand to strike him, he swiftly grabbed her wrist.

"Crystal."

As she yanked her hand away he turned from her, the muscles in his back coiling under the skin.

"I'll speak to the Merking on your behalf," he said over his shoulder. "I haven't forgotten my promise. I will return Antaeus to you, but after that, we're through." He did not wait for a reply, but sank beneath the water and with an arrogant flip of his tail, disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Propelled by his confusion and anger, Marek swam furiously to the other side of the lake, diving until the light of the moon could no longer penetrate the water. Obscured by a column of flotsam, a large stone barred the entrance to a tunnel that lead directly to the sea. Inscribed on it was the same glyph tattooed on Marek's palm. Confident that he had not been followed, he pressed his hand to the symbol, and the stone groaned before rolling to the side, granting him entrance. He made quick work of the tunnel, feeling the ocean's current pull him further towards the open water. Salt water penetrated the gills just below his chin and he exhaled with relief. There was nothing like returning home, no matter the reason. Two hazy spheres could be seen above; even on Venus the sea still responded to the moon's bidding, rising and falling as the tide called for it. Marek plunged further into its depths, where the light of the surface barely touched, heading for the marine castle that loomed on the edge of a sea cliff. As he neared the outskirts of the capital, he met more and more of his kin, some eyeing him with a mix of curiosity and disdain. Rumors abounded concerning his loyalty to Demara; they were the only two that were left of their rogue clan, and few dared to associate with them for fear of sharing the same fate. One was not so cautious however, and Marek avoided her at all costs. Adriana was Demara's sister, and it was no secret that she was the biggest flirt at court. She had her talents, he had to admit, but they had stopped working on him a long time ago. Ever since…

He jerked as Demara's face flashed before him, cold and full of his fists he thrust the thought away and continued down the path that led to the castle. On either side curved lampposts with mysterious orbs glowed with a pale light that flashed on the multicolored fins of those who passed. When he entered through the gates of the castle, the traffic increased and Marek was forced to swim to the side. A few swift turns brought him within sight of a pair of grand double doors. These led to the throne room, where an audience with the Merking awaited him. He was about to breathe a sigh of relief, certain he had avoided the seductress when a shrill voice resounded behind him.

"Marek! You're back!"

He stiffened at the mention of his name, turning with deliberate slowness.

"Adriana," he groaned under his breath. She swam with a sultry sway to her tail, black hair coiling down her back. Unlike her sister, her eyes were a misty blue, cold and bewitching all at once. A pair of silky red lips curved in a seductive smile.

"It feels like it's been _ages _since I've seen you. If you ask me, you've been away from court for far too long. I've missed you."

Marek had to suppress the urge to flinch as she edged closer, fluttering her dark eyelashes.

"I've come to see the king," he said firmly, ignoring her advances. "Not that it's any of your business."

Adriana pouted, trailing her translucent nails along his chest. "Don't be like that," she purred. "I know you enjoyed it at the time; one more night of pleasure won't do you any harm."

Marek's face hardened. "You know where my loyalties lie."

The mermaid dropped her hands to her sides. "How could I forget? Tell me, how fares my dear sister? Is her exile everything she hoped it would be?"

He turned sharply away from her, willing the cerulean doors to open and release him from the harlot's grasp.

"It's a losing battle and you know it," she taunted, bitterness coloring her tone. "You know she will never satisfy you like I can, but if you want to subject yourself to a life of misery, that's your choice."

The angry rebuttal died on his lips when at last, the throne room doors swung open and a courier approached to admit the next applicant.

"How do they call you?" he asked, addressing Marek.

Marek drew himself up, remembering the purpose behind his visit. "Marek, son of Orrin. I seek an audience with the king, on a matter of supreme importance."

The courier betrayed no emotion, but gave a curt nod and beckoned him into the chamber.

"You know where to find me if you change your mind," Adriana said from behind him.

Marek rolled his shoulders as the great doors closed, as much to rid himself of unpleasant thoughts as to ease the growing tension he felt as he entered the Merking's hall. This was not going to be easy.

The throne room was circular, with swirled columns barring the view of the Merking's domain. Cool blue light emanated from lamps similar to the ones outside the palace, leading up to the massive throne at the other end. Atop the dais sat the master of the ocean himself, and Marek approached with caution.

King Okeanos was a fair and just ruler, but he possessed a great deal of power, and was not to be trifled with. His midnight blue tail was twice the size of Marek's, its length coiling around his throne. Webbed spikes sprang up along his arms, his shoulders and torso covered in the tribal markings of his clan. Long silver hair shimmered in the light, waving in the ocean's breeze; between his bangs, the universal sign of their people glowed dimly. Ice blue eyes regarded Marek as he approached and bowed his head.

"My lord," he murmured.

"So," the king said after a moment. "You have returned. Despite my friendly advice, you insist on carrying on with your callus behavior, though you risk impending exile and death by doing so."

"True enough, my lord king," Marek allowed, daring to raise his eyes. "Yet my loyalties compel me to return to my homeland."

"Flattery ill becomes you, Marek," Okeanos said with a mirthless smile. "I know very well where your loyalties lie. I am sure you are aware of the rumors abounding at court. You have aligned yourself with a woman who blatantly disregards my authority, and yet you risk my wrath by associating with her. Why have you come here?"

"It is true, I have done many a foolish thing, enough to warrant your righteous judgment. However, I do not seek clemency for myself. I come on behalf of Lady Demara, whom you banished for having carnal relations with a Venusian."

Okeanos suppressed a sigh. "I am aware of the lady's transgressions," he said. "She has lived out her sentence for centuries, so why ask for mercy now? What are you playing at, Marek?"

Marek's tail twitched anxiously. The pleasantries were over; now it was time to lay the cards on the table. For this to work, he would have to tread carefully.

"I have recently learned some new information," the merman began. "Information which I think will interest you, Majesty."

As planned, the Merking's interest was piqued. "Go on."

" I have it on good authority," Marek went on "That Demara's son, thrown onto the beach to die, in accordance with your law, has survived, and now lives within the Venusian king's walls."

Okeanos straightened at this news. "How do you know of this?" he questioned.

"I have seen the boy myself," Marek answered. "Upon the lady's request, I snuck into the palace, where my suspicions were confirmed. He had been living as an urchin, selling wares that bare a remarkable resemblance of the work we ourselves craft. He is dark while others are fair, and he bears the marking of my clan."

"Many of our kind are branded as such," the king argued. "What makes this boy any different? If your tale is true, how did he survive his own execution?"

Marek allowed himself a small smile. The groundwork had been set, now it was time to build upon it. "Because, great king," he said slowly. "The insignia he bears is entwined with another. The boy's sire was not Venusian at all, but Elysian. And would it surprise you to learn, that the man Demara ravaged all those years ago is none other than Andrio, the king of Venus himself."

Okeanos suddenly rose from his seat, his body radiating with barely concealed power. "You think me a fool?" he rumbled. "I am to renew the treaty with the Venusians within a fortnight, and here you come with this folly? Speak your piece, rogue, or be gone from my presence before I punish you for your insolence!"

Marek bore the onslaught calmly, bowing as low as his tail would allow. "I understand if you do not believe me, as I am nothing but a subject and therefore unworthy of your good graces, but if I may beg your Majesty's indulgence, allow me to show you the truth of my words."

At this, he held his palm up, where the symbol glowed in the iridescent light of the chamber. Grunting his assent, Okeanos beckoned him closer. Obediently Marek swam up and as he had done with Demara, pressed his palm to the king's. As before, the same images sped past in front of their eyes. The Venusian king walked with a teenage boy, pointed ears jutting from under a head of dark hair. Okeanos saw the tattoo on his neck, the way he spoke, even the fluid grace with which he moved. When the last image faded, the Merking drew his hand away, severing the contact.

"Does she know of this?" he asked quietly.

"Yes my lord," Marek replied. "She was the one who confirmed it. This boy is her son, and I am here to bargain for her freedom."

"A bold request," the king said. "But even if I were inclined to grant it, one question remains. What do you seek to gain from this?"

Marek gave a dismissive shrug, as if it did not matter either way. "Nothing," he answered. "Nothing but to see justice paid to a woman who has been wronged."

Failing to notice the trap being laid, the king arched an eyebrow. "Wronged? How so? She violated the law, and so deserved the sentence I delivered."

Marek met his eyes directly. "I fear you have been mistaken, my liege. As I stated earlier, his father has Elysian blood running through his veins, in which case Demara committed no treachery." He paused, daring to move closer. "I would hate to see the scandal brought upon your good name when people find out you beached an innocent boy all those years ago, tearing apart a mother and son to suit your own twisted devices."

Okeanos's jaw clenched; he had been backed into a corner, and Marek knew it.

"What do you want?"

Marek leaned away, his mission complete. "Release her," he stated. "Make it known that she has been pardoned of all the charges against her, and allow her to surface with the court on the solstice so she may be reunited with her son."

A silent moment passed, the two men staring at each other in a battle of wills. At last, Okeanos conceded defeat; pressing two fingers to his forehead-the first display of emotion he had shown since the audience began.

"You're a cunning man, Marek; shrewd, but cunning."

From nowhere, a scroll appeared in his hand and he held it out without comment. Taking it, Marek unrolled it and skimmed its contents, making sure there were no hidden clauses within the text. It declared the details of Demara's release from exile, authorized by the king's royal seal. Satisfied, he rolled it up again, his eyes glowing with triumph.

"Thank you, your Majesty. I shall deliver this to the lady with all haste," he said curtly. This time, his bow was mocking. "My lord."

Okeanos said nothing, but dismissed him with a jerk of his chin. The audience was over. Marek turned, clutching the document in his hand, and began to exit the chamber.

"You haven't answered my question."

Marek halted, looking over his shoulder. "Sire?"

"You don't fool me, Marek. You've not yet told me the your part in this case. Why are you really doing this?"

For a moment, the roiling emotions he felt flared like an open wound, but he shoved them away.

"As I said," the merman replied, his voice as cold as stone. "Justice."

"Put your fingers just like so, without choking the arrow, draw…and release."

With a resounding thwack the arrow shot from Andrew's bow and landed squarely in the center of the target twenty yards away. Derek gave a resigned sigh beside him and dropped his own bow.

"It's useless," he muttered, squinting in the sun. "I can swim for miles without getting winded, but put a bow and arrow in my hand and it's like I'm a fish out of water."

Andrew grinned at the pun and put a hand to his shoulder. "It takes practice," he told him. "It took being beaten by my wife 2000 times before I perfected my craft."

"2000 and one," Mina called from the low terrace where she and Rose watched them.

"And she never lets me forget it," Andrew said for Derek's ears only, then said louder, "That tournament on Valentine's Day doesn't count. The sun was in my eyes and I was…distracted."

"You were distracted all right," Darien chuckled as he joined them. "If I remember right, you focused more on your wife's loose tunic that day than on the target."

"She did that on purpose!" Andrew exclaimed in mock fury. Mina shrugged dismissively, but the smug smile on her lips said otherwise. The group laughed collectively before the boys broke for lunch. It had been a few weeks since Derek and Rose officially moved into the palace, and as the summer days lengthened, Andrew took it upon himself to teach his son a few rudimentary skills in fighting and archery. As the two ascended the stairs to the terrace, Derek cocked his head at the two visitors sitting at their table. One was a woman with caramel hair and flashing green eyes, beaming at a tall man with shoulder-length white hair held in a ponytail.

"Forgive me for not introducing you," Andrew apologized to Derek and Rose. "These are some friends of ours. Rose, Derek, this is Cassandra and her fiancé, Dimitri. They're going to be staying with us for the summer."

The woman extended a hand. "Please, call me Cassie, all of my friends do."

Derek inclined his head as he kissed her hand and reached to shake Dimitri's. "So you must be Derek," he said as Derek took a seat. "We've heard a lot about you, but it's so good to finally meet Andrew's son." He smiled. "You two look alike."

After a few more pleasantries were exchanged, the family broke bread together and exchanged stories in turn. Dimitri mentioned he and his betrothed were visiting from an estate in Arcadia, which piqued Derek's interest.

"Do you know the plains where Queen Ann led her charge against the traitorous usurper, Roger?"

Dimitri's eyebrows went up at the inquiry. "Indeed we do. We live in the city that was built to commemorate the victory. I'm surprised you know so much about that battle; most people prefer to leave such things in the history books, forgetting that those events shaped what Venus has become today."

Derek shrugged. "I was told stories from an old friend of mine. He said that his own ancestors fought in that battle. Of all the tales I heard growing up, that one was my favorite."

"He would listen to it over and over," Rose added with a playful smirk. "Even when he could recite it word for word, he insisted on hearing it. Zeke always had this way of making stores come alive, and it always seemed to be fresh every time."

"Few people have a talent like that," Cassie said with a smile. "What became of him?"

A look passed between the couple- a shadow crossed Derek's features as he turned to answer. "He…died, during the attack on Crystal Tokyo. He was the head of our family, and after we lost him, I took on the responsibly of caring for everyone."

The mood at the table darkened, and Cassie bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I spoke in ignorance."

Derek gave a quick shake of the head. "It's ok. You didn't know. In any case, I'm glad I learned the stores from him rather than from a musty old book."

To alleviate the tense situation, Dimitri raised his glass in a toast. "To the gift of friends, past and present, and to the friendships yet to be built."

As the group began to converge their glasses, Crystal added, "And to watching my uncle get creamed by my superiorly skilled father in the sparring match this afternoon."

"I'll drink to that," Andrew announced. A round of laughter and a chorus of "Cheers!" rang out as the glasses came together and merriment ensued.

It was to be the duel of the century. Two men, virtually identical in condition and skill would be going toe-to-toe with one another, and it was not to be missed. Word of the contest spread through the palace like wildfire, and with nothing else to do on a Venusian summer day, the entire staff crowded into the small gallery that overlooked the sandy dueling ring. Darien and Andrew, both shirtless against the heat of the day and wearing nothing but black tight pants and boots stood on either side of the arena, sharpening their swords and sizing each other up. As they had done many times before, they would duel to disarm the other opponent; the one to draw first blood was the victor. Mina watched her husband as he stretched in the sunlight, not for the first time aroused by the way his body already glinted with sweat, his muscles rippling under bronze skin. A side-glance to her sister-in-law told her her own lover, lean and graceful but just as toned, likewise entranced Serena.

"We're hopeless," Mina sighed as the two approached the center of the ring.

"Completely," Serena agreed, watching her husband with the attention an artist would give to a divinely carved sculpture. Darien was David made flesh as he stepped to meet his brother, naked sword in hand. They saluted each other with their weapons, and as they crouched, the duel began.

Andrew was slow in his assessment of Darien as they circled. Given his lithe form, it was difficult to discern his moves, thus making him unpredictable. Andrew was the first to lunge, drawing him out of his careful stance and forcing him to attack. Darien was inhumanly fast, blocking his brother's blows with ease. Seeing he was gaining little ground, Andrew backed off, and the two resumed their tense circle. In the shadow of the pavilion, the unmistakable sound of coins exchanging hands could be heard; Mina shook her head. Many a bet would be placed today- both men were in tip-top form and it would be a match not soon forgotten. Down below, Darien grew restless of the stalemate and brought his sword up, feigning right. Andrew saw his intention ahead of time and hefted his blade to intercept a last-second jab to his side. A mirthless smile passed between them as their swords scraped against each other.

"That would've killed a lesser man," Darien panted as he shook the sweat from his eyes.

"Good thing I'm not a lesser man, then huh!" Andrew replied, taking advantage of the brief pause. He sidled to the left, and as Darien followed him, he smiled. His opponent now faced the sun, and as he was momentarily blinded, the king of Venus saw his chance. In a move too quick to see, his sword flashed over his head and sliced towards his brother before he could block it. With one swift stroke he knocked the sword from his hand, the tip nicking his forearm as he did so. The force of the blow threw Darien off balance and he fell backward, squinting as Andrew loomed over him, sword to his throat.

"Damn," he growled. "Thousands of years of experience and I still fall for the same old tricks."

Andrew grinned and exchanged his blade for an outstretched arm. "There's always tomorrow."

The gallery erupted in cheers and choruses of "The king!" as Andrew hauled his brother to his feet.

"They love you," Darien observed as they exchanged a one-armed embrace. "It's like you're popular or something."

"That's what they tell me," Andrew replied in an offhanded tone. Laughing at the jest, the two of them entered the shade of the pavilion and the entourage that awaited them.

"What a spectacle!" Derek exclaimed. "I've only read of such duels, but never thought I'd see it done with my own eyes!" He eyed the wound on his uncle's forearm. "Looks like he got you good."

Darien lifted his arm for inspection, hissed lightly as sweat trickled over it. "Aye," he said with a shrug and a smile. "A scratch, a scratch."

Without preamble, he ran his good hand over the cut, and to Derek's amazement, a faint glow could be seen under his palm. When he lifted it, no trace of the wound remained. Derek stared after it, his green eyes as large as golf balls.

"Unreal," he whispered.

Darien halted in his task, his smile broadening at the awed gaze of his nephew.

"There are perks to being the king of the universe," he said casually. "Not the least of which is the ability to heal and do other such things."

"Whoa," Derek said. "So you could've won that duel if you wanted to."

"I could have," Darien allowed. "But I don't believe in using magic as a shortcut. Power doesn't come without consequence, and I only use it when necessary." His serious tone faltered as he glanced at his triumphant brother. "Besides, what kind of man would I be if I denied the king of Venus his day of glory?"

Andrew chuckled as he wiped his face with a towel. "How about a cold, heartless man whom I would never speak to again."

Black bangs flew as Darien threw his head back and laughed, the group quickly joining in. As they exited the arena, Derek hung back, enjoying the state of circumstances he found himself in. Noticing the pensive look, Andrew joined him.

"Having fun?" he asked, falling into step with his son.

Derek's smile came easily. "Yeah, more than I thought I would, actually. You were…incredible back there."

Andrew gave a shrug. "It was nothing really. If this were a sorcerer's duel, he'd have me on my back in two seconds flat."

Derek looked at him sharply, astonished. "Really?"

Andrew made a show of looking distressed. "Really," he sighed. "Alas, while my brother can twirl the world on his finger, I can barely master a few parlor tricks. Against enemies, Darien is the most feared of all the rulers of this galaxy, even Serena. But me, I got all the brawn of the family, but no magic. I'm immortal, yet harmless, unless of course you put a sword in my hand, as my unfortunate brother found out today."

He smiled as Derek laughed shortly. "The ladies love him for his power, while I must rely on my excellent physique and flawless charm."

Mina gave a snort, having overheard them. "Please. Don't make me laugh." Winking to the man at his side, Andrew caught up with his queen.

"Oh come on, babe," he drawled. "I saw how you were looking at me before the match. Admit it, you want me."

Mina sniffed as if she thought just the opposite, but broke into giggles when her husband pressed his body closer to hers. More laughter ensued as she evaded him, and as the group ascended the steps to the palace for dinner, Derek gave into the thought that had been plaguing him all day. He was starting to like it here.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Before any one of them knew it, the eve of the solstice was upon them, and there was much to be done. As such, Andrew was loath to leave his chamber, especially considering the picture of radiance that still slept beside him. Mina's skin glowed in the morning light and as he snuggled closer, he could smell the residual scent of apricot from her favorite lotion. She sighed as he neared, her lips curling when he caressed her under the sheets.

"We have to get up," she whispered.

"We have time," he murmured against her neck. He laid kisses across her collarbone, Mina rolling underneath him as he went further down. He made sweet love to his wife, the movements lazy but no less pleasurable. Afterward, he propped himself on his elbow, desire flooding him anew as his gaze swept over skin, flushed pink from exertion. When he met her eyes, his brows furrowed. She had a strange look on her face, almost uncomfortable, and he frowned.

"What is it?" he asked her. "I didn't hurt you-"

She shook her head. "No, no of course not. It was wonderful, but I don't know…I just feel a little off."

He kissed her shoulder as she rose, grabbing the robe from where she left it the night before. She felt his eyes on her and looked over her shoulder, making a face when she saw his concerned expression.

"I'm sure it's nothing," she told him. "We won't have fireworks every time, even if we are immortal. My sleeping pattern's been out of whack lately, so my body didn't react the same way."

Andrew's frown deepened. "Still…"

Mina sighed and crawled back onto the bed, straddling him as he lay against the headboard.

"If it'll make you feel any better, I'll see Stefan about it." She ran her fingers through his hair and leaned down for a long, sensual kiss. When she pulled back, she smiled.

"Don't worry, stud," she murmured. "You still got it."

He chuckled as she released him and slowly- very slowly- joined her as they prepared for the day.

With the inclusion of their guests, the dining room was fuller than usual this morning. Andrew considered the serving staff as family, and he made sure they were served before they began their duties for the day. Derek watched the generous act with admiration, his respect growing when he learned this was a daily occurrence. As the family filled their own plates, Darien reached into the bowl of apple slices, only to find them half gone. His eyebrows rose when he saw the majority of them adorning Mina's plate.

"Apples again?" he asked as he past her seat on the way to his own. "That's the second time this week."

Mina shrugged as he sat across from her. "We must've had a good harvest this year or something. I can't get enough of them."

"Hmm," Darien murmured. A thought crossed his mind, and as he glanced at the couple, he hid a smile. Mina was glowing, and it had little to do with apples.

"I noticed the two of you were the last to come down," he said around a bite of pancakes. "Anything you want to share with us?"

Mina and Andrew stole a simultaneous glance at each other before returning their gaze to their food.

"No," they said together.

Darien's grin widened, but the meal continued without further comment. The table buzzed about the ceremony that was to take place the next day. The Merking himself was to be surfacing to renew the alliance established by Mina's mother eons ago. Since Mina and Andrew had assumed the throne, it was imperative that they establish relations with the people of Atlantis. The summer solstice only came once every 105 years, and it made the occasion even more momentous. During a lull in the conversation, Andrew's personal manservant approached them and the king beckoned him forward.

"Good morning, Corwin," he said with a smile of welcome. "I trust the food was to your liking? Or perhaps not, judging by your physique."

The man-at-arms couldn't help but smile back. "As always, sire, without fail. I'm just far too skinny for my own good. I've come to tell you the envoy from King Okeanos has arrived, and the rest of the council should be here within the hour."

Andrew groaned inwardly, but nodded politely and dismissed him. Of all the responsibilities he acquired since becoming king, it was this he dreaded the most. He was never one for politics, and the constant games and backbiting grated on his nerves. As much as he hated it, there was no avoiding it. He gave a meaningful look to his wife, and she relayed a silent promise that she would tell him everything she found out, and vise-versa. He stood hastily, as did Darien, for Andrew had requested his presence. This was to be a council meeting that was sure to ruffle more than a few feathers, and the Elysian king's support could only help his cause. Dimitri rose as well, as he was the overseer for the lands in Arcadia and thus a member of the council. As the men filed out Derek followed, catching up to Andrew in the hallway.

"Let me come with you," he begged. "If I'm to be a prince, I should know how a kingdom is run."

Andrew drew his son aside, his stance firm. "That day will come, but not today. We're discussing important matters before the solstice tomorrow."

"But I should be there!" Derek protested. "I'm half-merman, right? If I talk to the envoy, I could find out if my mother's still alive, and maybe find a way to see her!"

"No," Andrew said firmly. "You're my son, but I haven't made the fact official yet. If you go in there and start grilling the ambassador for no reason, the council will turn on you, and I can't let that happen. Most of them are fair-minded, but others are ruthless and unpredictable. I don't know how things will go in there, and I want to spare you the tribulation."

Derek opened him mouth to argue, but Andrew put a hand to his shoulder, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Please," he said fervently. "Let me protect you."

The statement took him by surprise, and his passion cooled. Andrew was looking out for him, and didn't want to see him come to harm, by words or by action. His shoulders dropped and Andrew released him.

"You'll tell me everything?"

Andrew nodded. "Every word, I promise. Meet me at the stables at sunset and we'll take a ride."

Derek gave a half-smile. "Ok. I trust you."

"That's all I'm asking," Andrew replied, and after a brief embrace, the two men parted and Andrew headed down the hall towards the council chamber.

The chief healer pressed his fingers to Mina's wrist, feeling her pulse. It raced slightly under his fingertips, but he could find no other fault. He smiled gently as he drew his hand away.

" Don't be nervous," he told her, moving to a table laden with different herbs. He'd been working on a poultice for the captain of the guard when Mina walked in; the soldier had re-opened a wound during dawn exercises, and he began gathering plants from the collection on his desk, stealing a few glances at his new patient. The queen was not the most difficult to treat, but was prone to thinking the worst.

"I'm sorry," she said with a shaky laugh. "Even after all these years, I'm still leery of doctors, no matter who they are."

Stefan chuckled. "You have no reason to fear," he said. "I shall be as precise as a hawk, yet as gentle as a dove."

The laugh came easier this time, and her voice steadied.

"Aren't you always?"

He winked at her before returning to his task, placing the herbs in a wooden bowl and crushing them.

"So you mentioned the tonic I gave you had little success?"

"Well, yes and no," she admitted. "I slept fine last night, but I've been feeling a bit…uncomfortable. For instance this morning, after the king and I…"

She flushed and Stefan held up a hand. "No need to explain," he said. Finished with his work, he set the bowl aside and stepped to where Mina sat on a low stool.

"When did this…feeling start?"

Mina thought a moment. "About a few weeks ago, I think. I barely noticed it before, but when Andrew found out, I promised I'd come and see you. You know how he worries."

"Evidence of a devoted husband," he said with a smile. "May I?"

Mina nodded and straightened as he gently probed her abdomen.

"Any pain?"

She shrugged. "Some, but I figured it was just indigestion."

Stefan continued in his ministrations, rattling off different questions. Some sounded serious, and Mina fought the urge to wring her hands.

"Any nausea or dizzy spells?" he asked on one occasion.

"Anyone would feel faint in this heat," she joked, the nervous laugh returning.

Stefan gave a gentle smile and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be afraid," he told her. "I'm sure this is nothing to be worried about." He looked her over, and to Mina's surprise, he suddenly brightened.

"In fact, I think I know exactly what's wrong."

"You do?"

The chief healer nodded. "It's nothing serious, and treatable, to an extent. You should feel back to normal in about eight months or so…"

"Eight mon-," Mina stopped mid-sentence as a smile broke over her face. Stefan grinned as well.

"Congratulations, your highness. I'm sure Andrew will be thrilled to know you're with child again."

Mina couldn't contain her joy as she jumped from the stool and hugged him. This was the best news she'd heard yet, and could hardly wait to tell her husband of their good fortune. Andrew would be in council by now, so her surprise would have to remain a secret…at least for now. As she exited the healer's quarters, another presence watched from a distance. True to his word, Marek returned to the palace to check on Demara's son and to acquire any information that would be helpful in bringing him home. Unlike the previous visits, there was so much bustle that he could wander about without suspicion. Going the opposite direction, he found his way down a back stairwell and into the steaming kitchen. The coiling scents and mountains of steam nearly suffocated him and he sought the quickest route to the small garden. In his haste, he bumped into a kitchen maid, her arms laden with vegetables.

"Oh! Oh, I beg your pardon sir, I didn't see you there."

Marek waved a hand to clear away the fumes as much as to dismiss her apology. "No harm done," he told her. "Things seem pretty busy around here."

The girl gave a tired sigh. "You have no idea. On top of everything else the king's advisors are coming today to discuss the treaty, and we're to prepare a meal following the council meeting. I was just returning from the garden to chop these up." She held up the bundle in her arms.

"I see," Marek murmured distractedly. "Forgive me from keeping you from your work. I fear I'm a bit lost and was looking for a place I could get some air."

She gave an understanding smile and pointed in the direction she had just come. "The kitchen garden is just there, and if you take the far staircase, it'll lead you back to the main corridor."

He thanked the girl for her help and took the path she indicated, his thoughts racing. To have a council meeting so close to the solstice drew his curiosity, and when he emerged into the wide entrance hall, he resolved to listen in and draw what information he could from it. Rounding a corner, he saw a man standing outside a pair of double doors. When Marek caught sight of who it was, he cursed under his breath and backed up the way he'd come. That man was Okeanos's ambassador to the Venusians, and if he was involved in this meeting, something monumental was about to take place.

Lord Leon, the ambassador of the Merkingdom rose unsteadily upon hearing the trod of boots on the floor, wringing his hands behind his back. King Andrio was a generous ruler, but that made the ambassador no less nervous. Many of his kinsmen looked down on him for becoming the Merkings's personal envoy, vowing they would have nothing to do with the likes of Venusian butchers. Try as the king might to prevent it, Merpeople were hunted down like common game, sold for their colorful scales and even their tears. Despite the animosity between the two races, Leon believed in peace, and soon persuaded his liege lord to bear his name and join the Venusian king's council in light of the solstice. Still, upon seeing the king and his brother approach, he could not still the tremor that rippled through him. He bowed slightly.

"Your Majesties. It is an honor and a privilege to finally make your acquaintances."

Andrew hastened to raise him, smiling to put him at ease.

"The honor is ours," he replied. "Thank you for coming. I trust your master fares well?"

Leon gave a shaky nod as they began to walk down the hall. "Yes sire. He would have come himself, but as you well know, with the solstice approaching, there are pressing matters of state he must attend to."

"I understand," Andrew amended. "Likewise, my wife is occupied with details concerning the celebration, as is her gift, along with my sister-in-law."

A slight smile crossed the envoy's features. "Ah, the fair Serenity. We've heard stories upon stories of her." He flashed a coy look in Darien's direction. "Is it true that she is the fairest of all the women of the universe?"

Darien chuckled. "Well I certainly think so, but she'd be the first to say otherwise."

The trio shared a laugh, but as they approached the council chamber, the envoy's smile dimmed and he paused at the doors. At Andrew's sharp look he said, "I must beg you Majesty's forgiveness. I'm not sure if I'll be wholly welcomed into this council. Surely you've heard the rumors."

"We have," Andrew assured. "And we can promise you, no one would have the audacity to harm you with King Endymion here."

Leon looked to Darien for confirmation and he nodded. "You have my word."

The ambassador seemed to relax and squared his shoulders, preparing himself. Andrew leaned toward him as the herald came forward to announce them.

"Between you and I," he whispered. "I'm just as nervous as you."

"Their Majesties King Endymion and Andrio and His Excellency Lord Leon of Atlantis!"

With the herald's cry, the men gathered in the circular chamber and all stood as the trio of men entered. On either side of the table sat the members of the Inner Guard, having been summoned from their respective planets. As Mina was the leader of Serena's court, Andrew had taken charge of the men within that circle. Greg, Chad and Ken smiled at the brothers and nodded towards the ambassador, which he returned in kind. Andrew drew a tentative breath. This meeting would be tough enough, and he was glad to have his friends by his side. Dimitri was also present, was well as other lords of the provinces that covered the planet. Leon took the seat of honor at Andrew's right while Darien took the left. The envoy was dressed for the occasion, wearing a fine white tunic with a dark blue vest. It was embroidered with silver, bearing the design of his homeland. While most offered smiles of welcome, there were some that acknowledged him with contempt, if they acknowledged him at all. One of these was Ralon, duke of Tierm, a city just north of the capital. He was known for his swift temper and Andrew noted his scowl with growing tension. Implementing change was always an awkward task, and the uncertainty in the room would only make it more difficult. As the council took their seats, Andrew heaved another breath, and began his petition.

"Gentlemen, thank you all for coming. As you well know, we are to renew our alliance with Atlantis on the summer solstice. As the treaty stands, forged by my predecessors, there is little to no interaction with our two races and any such integration, carnal or otherwise is prohibited, and in some cases punishable by banishment or death."

There was a hum of agreement at the table. This was all common knowledge and had been for thousands of years. Unbeknownst to those seated, another member of Okeanos's court was present. Marek had slipped in through a side door and now hid himself in a small antechamber; just as he could not be seen by anyone, his own vision was blocked and he couldn't be sure whom it was that now spoke.

"With the establishment of the Neo-Silver Millennium, a new age has begun, and as King Endymion has implemented new laws and regulations on Earth, it is only natural that Venus should follow in the same manner. I am no judge of the Merking nor how he governs his dominion, but," He paused to acknowledge the ambassador. "If your Excellency will forgive me, this law is heinous and unnecessary. Queen Ann did what was best at the time of her reign, but with every chapter ended, a new one must begin. Members of the council, I move to abolish the segregation laws and write a new treaty, one that blends our two races together and unites us all into one universal kingdom."

This time, murmurs of astonishment hummed through the chamber, each man exchanging glances with the other. This was truly a bold move on Andrew's part, and he'd be shocked if there was no opposition. In the shadows, Marek's brow furrowed. He'd never heard the king's voice before, and couldn't confirm his suspicions for fear of being caught. It could very well be that he'd yielded the floor to one of his advisers. The proposal was everything Marek and Demara hoped for, but that made it no less improbable. Intrigued, he pressed his ear closer.

"What purpose will that serve?" one man asked, echoing Marek's thoughts. "They've wanted nothing to do with us, so what makes you think this will change things?"

"On the contrary," Leon stated. "Okeanos wants peace as much as your king does. Perhaps this will cool the bad blood that's been between our two races."

"Bah!" Ralon scoffed from across the table. "It's your kind that started it from the beginning. You lure unsuspecting people to their deaths for sport and yet you have the gall to sit there and talk of diplomacy!"

Andrew raised his voice above the rumble of discontent. "As I said, I don't wholly agree with the Merking's decisions, but my hope is that if we allow our people to intermingle, there will be no need for such laws. Our fear and hate of each other no doubt stems from ignorance, but I believe people can change."

"But what of the people who hunt us, who sell our tears and scales for profit?" the envoy asked. "Surely you know of the illegal dealings that occur within your borders."

Marek fumed silently in the adjoining room. His own mother was caught in a fisherman's net and slaughtered on the deck of the ship. He was but a boy when it happened, and her screams pierced him even now. Old wounds re-opened, he clenched his fists, barely hearing the conversation through the haze of anger.

"If you ask me, they got what they deserved," Ralon growled. His voice began to tremble. "My daughter was sixteen when she drowned, allured by a member of your accursed race. Don't you try to tell me her life was of equal worth to bunch of cold-blooded barbarians!"

Leon sat back, stung by the man's brutality. In an attempt to cool the rising tension, he addressed Ralon directly. "Sir, I am truly sorry for your loss, but I can assure you that my master-"

"To hell with your master!" he raged, half-rising from his chair. "The blood feud is bad enough, and this foolhardy proposal will only make things worse. We've lived without the likes of you for thousands of years, and I'd rather slit my own throat than make an alliance with someone who has as much value as a garnish from my seafood salad!"

The chamber rang with his outburst, and the resulting silence was deafening. From his hiding place, Marek's breath caught. It seemed that it was as he feared. The king of Venus, the man who would only dare be so vocal in the Venusian court, was clearly no friend of theirs. The peace-bringing Leon, and the nameless, faceless man who spoke for peace had been silence by tyrant. If Demara wanted her son back, they would have to take matters into their own hands. Having heard enough, he backed out of the chamber, more determined than ever to aid his partner, whatever the cost.

"That is enough," Darien interjected, his voice low. "The ambassador is an honored guest, and while under my brother's protection, is to be treated with respect. If you have any decency, you will sit down and keep a civil tongue in your head."

For a moment Ralon and Darien held each other's gaze, but in the end it was the noble who lowered his eyes first.

"Sire," he muttered, and reclaimed his seat. Across the table, Leon let out the breath he'd been holding, letting a small smile curve his lips. Darien was true to his promise, and he was relieved to know he had the king's protection. However, the blood still raged in Ralon's veins and when he saw the smile, his anger boiled over.

"You wipe that smirk off your face you devilish bastard!"

Before anyone could react he lunged across the table, and as Leon rose to meet him, Ralon landed a swift punch across the face. The force of the blow knocked him off balance, but he came back quickly, eyes blazing.

"You'll pay for that," he snarled.

"I'd like to see you try!"

With that, the chamber erupted into chaos. Other members of the council tried to hold Ralon back, but he was quick to turn on them and they had no choice but to defend themselves. Meanwhile Leon was fending off those who supported the noble, landing a few swift blows and taking a few more of his own. In the midst of the brawl Andrew was caught in the crossfire, taking a hit that nearly broke his nose. Snarling a curse, he drew the sword hanging from his waist. The scrape of metal seemed to halt the bloodletting, for the fighting stopped as he pointed the blade at his once trusted counselors.

"Last time I checked," he panted. "My court was a place of peace and diplomacy, not a tavern full of petty scoundrels!" His eyes flashed to Ralon, who was gripped on either side by Chad and Ken.

"My lord, I sympathize with your situation and understand your pain. When I was just a foot soldier, I myself was seduced by a siren's song, and it was only by my love for the queen that I survived."

"Son of a whore!" he spat. "You know nothing until you see your child's body laying limp in your arms and wishing you could kill the bastard with your bare hands!"

"You're right, I don't," he said. "But that gives no one the right to act as you have this day." He jerked his head toward his companions. "Get him out of here."

With a bit of scuffling, Chad and Ken escorted Ralon from the chamber, and there was no doubt he would never enter again.

"Now," he said once they had gone. "Seeing as I have a sword and you don't, I suggest you all take your seats and we can discuss this matter like civilized gentlemen."

The meeting ended swiftly after that. Bloody and sore, the members of the council listened as Andrew outlined the details of the new treaty, and a motion was passed to annul the old laws and begin anew. Without Ralon hurling insults (and punches), those who had previously opposed the treaty saw reason, and with an overwhelming majority, the 'Aye's' had it and the law was passed.

Stefan's eyebrows disappeared into his hair when half of the council poured into his chambers, including the king himself. Most injuries were minor, and he treated the men swiftly before sending them on their way. He tended to Andrew last, smiling as the king relayed the day's events.

"Another successful day in council my lord?" he asked.

"More or less," Andrew said, massaging the bridge of his nose. He murmured his thanks as Stefan handed him a slab of cold meat, sighing as he pressed it to his face.

"And what of the envoy?" Stefan asked. "Was he at all angry about what happened?"

Andrew shook his head with a slight chuckle. "Just the opposite. He got a black eye out of it, but when Darien offered to heal him, he refused. He said he was glad to pay the price for diplomacy, and that he doesn't blame me for Ralon's outburst. So yes, I'd call it a success."

"Well then," Stefan mused, sitting down beside him. "Let's hope his master is just as agreeable."

"And that it doesn't come to blows, or worse," Andrew added.

As the sun descended over the sea, Andrew found Derek in the stables and as promised, the two rode down the length of the beach. As they stopped to rest the horses, they sat in the sand, watching the waves break.

"I can't believe you did that," Derek said in wonder. "You would risk an uprising just to join our two races together."

"But I'm still glad I did it," Andrew stated. "With the new treaty, merpeople are free to come to the surface without fear, provided that they don't kill anyone."

Derek turned a hopeful gaze to his father. "Do you think, with this new law, my mother could come and find me?"

"I suppose so," Andrew replied. "But I doubt she knows you survived."

Derek lowered his head, his eyes drifting to where the bracelet used to be. "Yeah, I guess that's true." He was silent a moment, but looked back as a thought struck him. "If she were to come looking for me, would you allow me to see her?"

The question caught Andrew off guard, and he was quick to reassure him.

"Of course I would. Derek, just because you've chosen to live here, that doesn't mean I'd forbid you from seeing her. She is your mother, and from what you told me, it seemed she loved you very much."

Derek's eyes flickered back to his naked wrist, suddenly forlorn. "Yeah, she did…"

Andrew said nothing, but grasped his shoulder, giving Derek space to feel the feelings, but letting him know he was there for him. At length, the sadness ebbed away, and Andrew glanced at the darkening sky.

"We should head back," he said. "I'm getting hungry, and you've got a gorgeous girl back home waiting for you."

Derek chuckled as Andrew gave him a playful shove. Eased of spirit, he let Andrew pull him to his feet, and together the two men mounted their horses and headed back to the palace.

Upon her release from exile, Demara rejoined the court and was met with open stares and whispers once her back was turned. She ignored them all, concentrating only on how to get her son back. It was guaranteed that she'd be surfacing with the others the next day, and she was going to make the most of it. She was lounging in her quarters when Marek found her, posing primly in front of the vanity. Given their stinted relationship, she was surprised when she saw his reflection in the mirror, his features intense.

"I have been looking for you all over."

She twisted around to face him, her mouth curving sardonically.

"Why, so you could see me one last time?" she drawled. "You fulfilled your promise, so now you can slither back to my sister. I'm sure she's missed you."

He brushed her remark aside. "I'm coming with you tomorrow."

She blinked in surprise. "Why?"

He crossed the room quickly. "You were right all along. I understand now, Demara. Your son was taken from you unjustly, and Andrio has done nothing but keep you apart. I want to make sure you get your revenge."

"What're you talking about?" she asked him. "Last time we spoke, you wanted nothing to do with me."

He swam closer to her, gripping her hands with fervor. "Listen to me. When I went up to the palace, I overheard Andrio and his counselors discussing the treaty. Someone suggested they re-write it and allow our two races to unite, but the king shot it down!"

Demara's eyes narrowed at this. "Are you certain?"

"Yes," he said passionately. "The new law would've solved all of our problems, but Andrio would rather maintain the status quo and keep Antaeus for himself. He cares nothing about us, the fact we're hunted like animals, sentenced to death if we but look at them!"

Demara slid from the vanity and swam in agitated circles, her tail flicking angrily. "How dare he?" she hissed. "That he would steal my son from me, when I had no say in the matter, and then flaunting his victory for all the world to see!"

"So it would seem," Marek agreed.

"That's it," she decided. "I've let others choose my destiny for far too long. One way or another I will get my son back, and Andrio will curse the day he ever crossed paths with me!"

Even as Marek sided with her, he was wary. There was a true darkness in her eyes, a darkness that said she would make good on that threat…or die trying.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The day of the solstice dawned warm and humid, mountainous clouds set aflame by the sun's glory. Within the heights of the castle, a girl with pink hair stirred. Rini woke slowly, breathing in the sweet air that blew from the open balcony. Stretching languorously, she opened her ruby eyes and felt for the muscular frame of her fiancé. When she found the space empty, she frowned and sat up, looking around the room.

"Helios?"

Drawing the covers aside, she emerged from bed, her silk nightgown trailing behind her. Her search was brief, for she found him standing shirtless on the balcony, hands clasped behind his back. She sighed as she watched him, his white hair glowing in the golden light. Not wanting to disturb his meditations, she hung back, content to watch the sun play over his broad shoulders. It was for naught, however, as he felt her presence the moment she awoke, and a faint smile crossed his lips.

"Good morning, little one."

Rini blushed, as she always did when he called her that, and joined him outside. Seagulls called their morning greeting as they soared over the ocean, no doubt searching for breakfast. Rini nestled next to him, soaking up the moment for all that it was worth. Helios opened his eyes at last, looking down at her affectionately.

"Did you have sweet dreams?" he asked her.

She returned his gaze, a sweet smile lighting her young features. "I always have sweet dreams when you're around. How about you?"

His fire-orange eyes flickered away for a moment before he smiled. "Wonderful, as always."

He had answered her too quickly, and she frowned. He was always protecting her, and she could tell now that something in his demeanor was off. Suddenly pensive, he turned his gaze to the sea.

"It's so calm," he said softly, searching the horizon as if willing it to reveal its secrets. "Yet in a moment the tide can turn, its power provoked with the slightest change of wind."

He spoke the words like a prophecy, and she shivered. "What is it Helios?" she inquired. The priest seemed to recall himself. He blinked and turned to her, feigning nonchalance. "Just musing aloud, that's all."

Rini stared at him disbelievingly, and after a moment's stalemate, he sighed and shook his head.

"I can't hide things from you anymore, can I?"

Her face softened and she drew closer to him, nuzzling against his chest. "I've grown up," she said.

He laughed slightly and tilted her chin to meet his eyes. "So you have, little one. My heart is yours, and I should've known I couldn't evade you for long."

She shrugged, flashing a cheeky grin. "What can I say? I'm my father's daughter."

He smiled at her, but as he looked back towards the ocean, he sighed again.

"Something's about to happen," he said cryptically. "I don't know what it is, and for some reason it makes me uneasy."

Rini bit her lip. Helios was fearless, emanating the same stone calm her father did, and to see him anxious unnerved her. Frightened, she scrambled to find an explanation to ease his fears, and her own.

"The solstice is today," she ventured. "Two races are coming together, and there's bound to be some anxiety, and not just on our side. My uncle is hoping for a smooth transition, but there's no guarantee it'll go down that way."

He grinned at her serious tone, and the tension broke. "Spoken like a diplomat," he laughed. "If you're not careful, you'll run Darien straight out of office."

Rini scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen!"

Recovering her gay spirit, she giggled and disappeared behind the curtains. As Helios turned to follow her, he stole one last glance at the vast span of water, and despite the warm morning, he shuddered.

The rest of the day passed with rapt anticipation, and the castle was thrown into frenzy. The Merking and his court were expected at twilight, and there was still much to do. Decorations were hung and food was prepared, including some marine delicacies to suit their foreign guests. Mina and Andrew were thrust into the middle of it, torn in separate directions as the need called for them. Through it all, Darien noticed subtle changes in the queen as she flittered from place to place, taking frequent breaks and partaking of water or tea instead of wine. He grinned to himself as he changed for the party, fastening the star-shaped medallion around his collar.

"Did you happen to notice Mina acting a little different?" Serena asked casually as she pinned her hair up.

Darien's eyebrow arched, playing the idiot. "Different?"

"Yeah I mean, it was like she was walking on broken glass, always careful not to overexert herself. If I didn't know better I'd say she…"

Serena trailed off when she saw the sparkle in Darien's eye, the way he grinned like he'd just eaten the canary.

"You know something, don't you? Come on, out with it. What did she tell you?"

Darien smiled at her eagerness. "Nothing," he said honestly. "It's what she doesn't say that makes it a dead giveaway. I'm surprised Andrew hasn't noticed."

Serena smiled up at her husband. "I swear the two of you are so similar sometimes it's insane. You both have been doctors, and yet when it comes to your own spouses, you're completely oblivious."

Darien smiled at the memory. He knew he was going to be a father well before he and Serena were even engaged, and it still came as a shock.

"When do you think she'll tell him?"

"She'll probably wait until after the party's over." He smirked at her. "Until then, can I trust you to keep a secret?"

She smiled as she leaned close enough to see her reflection in his eyes.

"My lips are sealed," she said, and kissed him.

With the setting of the sun, the ocean's tide swelled, and from its glassy depths came the members of Okeanos's court. The water clung to their graceful bodies, their fins taking the form of human legs. They emerged completely dry and dressed in gowns and tunics of every shade and hue. Okeanos took the head, standing over six feet and robed in the finest garments. The maids of the court adorned their hair with pearls and seashells, their dresses shimmering in the twilight. Demara was among them, but kept the hood of her cloak up. Her face was placid and calm as she ascended the steps to the castle, but she grasped Marek's arm with white-knuckled hands. Anteaus was here; she could feel it in her very being, and in a short while she would be reunited with him.

"Patience, my sweet," Marek murmured in her ear. "Patience."

Her eyes flickered to him in annoyance, but her grip relaxed.

Beyond them, the great oak doors swung open, admitting them into a large ballroom.

"Presenting Okeanos, King of Atlantis and Sovereign of the Seas!"

At the announcement, Derek straightened from his conversation with Rose, his eyes alight as the Merking and his retinue made their entrance. The Merpeople were not called 'fair folk' for nothing, and their features, flawless and eternal, reflected that. He was immediately drawn to them, for though he was half Elysian, their blood still ran in his veins. He scanned the members of the court, as if he could spot his mother among the cloaked figures. Beside him, Rose stared in awed wonder, for she'd never seen such alien beauty and it was no surprise that her beloved shared blood with these graceful creatures. Andrew stepped to the foot of the dais as the Merking approached, smiling in welcome.

"Your highness," he said loud enough for everyone to hear. "We are honored to have you and your court join us on this most esteemed occasion."

Okeanos inclined his head. "I thank you for your invitation," he said. "It's been too long since our two kingdoms have come together, and may I be the first to congratulate you and your queen on your ascension to the throne."

"Thank you," Andrew replied, and gestured for his family to join him. Mina was a vision in a gauzy gown of midnight blue, an extravagant flower blooming at the shoulder. Crystal stood shyly beside her mother in a strapless ball gown, her platinum hair spiraling around her face. Derek and Rose remained next to Serena and Rini, but pressed into every word that was said.

"Your highness, may I present my wife Mina, and Crystal, my daughter."

Pleasantries were exchanged, and the Merking turned to one of his courtiers who held a velvet pouch.

"In honor of this occasion, please accept these gifts, as a token of our good will."

From the pouch came two pendants of iridescent stone encased in encrusted silver. Awed gasps and applause filled the hall as Okeanos presented them first to Mina, then Crystal.

The queen beamed. "Thank you, your highness," she said softly. "It is a beautiful piece of work and I will wear it proudly."

"As will I," Crystal added. "Truly you humble us with your kindness and generosity."

Okeanos bowed in response, and at Andrew's signal, joined him as they climbed the steps to where Darien stood. In front of him on a table was a long piece of parchment with an inkwell and a pair of quills on either side.

Amidst the Merking's party, Demara's lips curled in a silent snarl.

"Fool," she muttered. "I'd beach myself before I'd make peace with them, and Okeanos flatters them with gifts to adorn their wretched necks!"

She made a move, but Marek grabbed her wrist, pressing his face close to hers.

"Are you mad?" Marek hissed beside her. "Such an outburst will do nothing but get us killed. We came for Antaeus, but you won't get him back by making a scene. We'll wait until the feast begins, and then sneak him out somehow."

"Don't you understand?" she whispered vehemently. "I have not waited this long to slink in the shadows like some criminal. I've come to take what is rightfully mine, and I want to make sure Andrio knows of his grievances towards me."

Unaware of Demara's plans, the ceremony continued." Gentlemen," Darien said gravely. "Before you sign this treaty, do you come in the name of peace and friendship, and in accordance with the laws of the Neo-Silver-Millenium, so promise and swear to be courteous and respectful to each other for the duration of the summer solstice?"

In turn, the two men took the oath, and wrote their signatures on the document, so sealing their alliance. A round of applause rang out as they shook hands and Andrew turned to address the crowd.

"This is a new beginning," he said. "And may I be the first to express my deepest joy at the joining of our-"

"Liar!"

The accusation came sharp like a whiplash, and the ballroom abruptly fell silent.

Andrew's eyebrows furrowed as he stepped forward. In the center of a cluster of merfolk, Demara had let the hood of her cloak fall, and now stood pointing a finger at Andrew, trembling with rage.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

A mirthless smile graced her mulberry lips. "You don't remember me?" she purred, batting her eyes.

Confused by her penetrating gaze, it was a moment before he answered. "No," he said. "Should I?"

The smiled turned to a sneer. "I should've expected that, since your memory isn't quite as sharp as mine. It may have been a few thousand years, but you will soon find out I've forgotten nothing." She turned to the crowd "For those who don't know, allow me to regale you with the chronicles of your precious king."

In a grandiose manner, she made a wide circle, her tone falling into the cadence of a storyteller.

"Once upon a time, there was a poor, unassuming foot soldier. He was a handsome boy, full of life and virility. He desired above all things the princess of the realm, a beauty beyond compare. That is, until one night, while wandering the dark beach, he beheld a creature so provocative, so mesmerizing, that he had to possess her at that very moment." Her vivid eyes slid to Mina, who stood stalk still and pale with anger.

"And though unassuming," she whispered. "She found him to be an excellent lover."

"Demara, stop this!" Marek cried, quickly joining her and seizing her wrist. "Your Majesties, I beg your forgiveness. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Let go of me!" Demara shrieked, ripping her hand from his grasp. "I haven't even told them the best part! You see, months later, the young siren bore a child from that night, a son. She named him Antaeus, and he was a beautiful little boy, with hair black as night and eyes as green as his father's. But alas, they were torn apart by a terrible decree, and because he was a half-breed, an abomination, this precious boy was thrown to the beach to die."

At this, she looked to where Derek stood, her features softening. "But the siren left him a gift, a bracelet of white seashells, so that even as he lay dying, he would remember her. But, a miracle of miracles, the boy survived, and stands before you today! Look, there is my son!"

She thrust her finger at Derek, drawing a stunned response from the throng of guests. He stood trembling beside Rose, his eyes moistened with tears.

"Mom?"

Demara smiled tenderly at him. "My dear Ateaus. Look how you've grown. I have waited for this moment forever, and I never thought I'd see you with my own eyes ever again." Her face-hardened. "But it seems your father has other plans. He's poisoned you, talking all this nonsense of peace and unity, and yet he means to horde you all to himself like the selfish bastard he is!"

"Silence Demara!" Okeanos commanded, his silver eyes fierce. "At first I did not see the harm in bringing you here, but now I fervently wish I hadn't."

"You're a fool if you think to align yourself with him," she hissed. "He is nothing but a cheat and a liar, who has the audacity to first break the law, and then build a wall that will separate me from my son forever! I won't stand for it!"

Unable to be silent any longer, Mina made quick work of the steps and joined her husband.

"Madame you have overstepped your bounds," she said, her blue eyes flickering with anger. "How dare you come in here and-"

"Shut you mouth you Venusian whore!" Demara raged.

This time gasps and shouts of outrage filled the room, and every Venusian knight had their hand on their sword hilts, ready to defend their queen's honor.

Andrew drew his own sword and pointed it at the lady below him, trembling with the effort to control himself.

"Make no mistake," he growled. "No one speaks to the queen, my wife in such a manner. Derek's mother or not, I should kill you where you stand for such an insult."

Demara took a step closer, egging him on. "But you won't, will you handsome?" she whispered, running a finger along the length of the blade. "You want to know why? Because you and I both know you haven't got it in you." She paused to lick her cut finger, dying her lips crimson. "You act all bitter and hostile, but deep down you're a coward, afraid such a ballsy move will shatter my son's precious idolization of you, and you couldn't stand that blow to your pride, could you?"

That statement nearly sent Andrew over the edge, and he moved to strike her down, but before he could deliver the blow Derek made a move and stepped between them.

"Stop this, please!" he begged. "There's got to be another way to settle this! I've lived without a family for so long, and now that I've found you, I don't want to lose either of you. Mother please, if only you knew what Andrew's done, the measures he's taken to bring us together…"

"More lies," she snarled.

"I am no liar," Andrew shot back, bringing his sword up again. Derek once again stepped into the breach

"No please! Maybe…maybe there's a way we can compromise. I go with you for half the year, then come back here for the other half."

"Ridiculous," Demara scoffed. "Now that I have you back, I'm not letting you out of my sight. Come with me Anteaus, and leave this place. What could you possibly have here that I couldn't provide for you in Atlantis?"

Derek paused for a moment, and then his eyes settled on Rose.

"Her."

Demara followed his gaze as he beckoned her forward. She quivered from head to foot, but smiled at Derek as he reached for her hand.

"Mother, this is Rose. She found me on the beach when I was a boy, and has been by my side ever since. She's my best friend, my confidant and…I love her."

Rose blushed at his declaration, but tightened her hand in his, silently accepting his love and reciprocating it.

Demara looked between them, and then gave a derisive laugh.

"Clearly you've spent too much time up here that you're not thinking," she drawled. "You could have your choice of the most beautiful mermaids in Atlantis and yet you've given your heart to a Venusian? Darling, I think you can do much better than that."

Derek recoiled from her, protectively placing Rose behind him.

"Better than that?" he repeated, staring at her as though she were a stranger. "She saved my life, and you have no right to speak to her that way. I love her, Mother, and no amount of your sick persuasion is going to change that."

He backed away from his mother and stood beside Andrew, his face grim. "You've made you choice, and now I'm making mine. I'm staying here."

Demara looked as though she'd been slapped, and the face she turned to Andrew was one of murderous hatred.

"You!" she snarled. "You've twisted his mind against me, filling his head with lies and making absolutely sure I can never see him again!"

"You're mad!" Andrew protested. "If you'd just give me a moment to explain-"

"Oh, it's too late for that!" Demara chuckled, nearly hysterical. "You want to know the hell I've gone through for the past 3000 years, grieving over my son? Well here's your chance!"

Without warning, she flung her hands out, releasing a violet mist, its essence ringing with an entrancing melody. The lyrics were alien and haunting, the cadence and flow resembling that of a lullaby. Derek stiffened as it engulfed him, the spell pulling like the ocean's tide. The sea's rhythm pounded his senses, as if he were being dragged underwater. A throbbing sensation lanced up his legs and his knees buckled under him. A cry of pain burst from his lips, and as the mist receded, he could be found shuddering on the marble floor. Andrew dropped his sword and was at his side in an instant.

"Derek, what's happened? What's wrong?"

Derek looked at his father with wide, pain-filled eyes. "I…don't know," he gasped. It felt as though a thousand daggers were lodged in his legs and his lungs burned with each breath.

A surge of protectiveness swelled within Andrew, and he snapped his gaze to the woman across from him, stoic but for the triumphant gleam in her eyes.

"What did you do?"

Demara's eyes flashed. "I reminded him who he truly is," she said defiantly. "It's called Leona's Curse, bestowed upon a merman who wanted to be with the one he loved. Alas, he failed, and was caught in the transition and died of suffocation. I awakened Anteaus's true nature, and if he doesn't reach the ocean soon, he will certainly die."

"You vile witch!" Andrew roared. "Now neither of us can have him!"

"On the contrary," she sneered. "I am not as naive as this love struck fool. I learned a few tricks in my years in exile, and I found a way to reverse the spell, making my son a whole merman.

"You have a choice before you, Andrio. You can save his life and return him to me, or you can watch him suffocate. You have until sunrise."

Darien stood and outstretched his arm in front of him. There was a sudden shift in the forces as he attempted to still Demara under the force of his power. Seeing him raise his arm was enough for Demara, however, and her lithe form dissolved into a column of water, splashing uselessly to the ground.

Stone silence followed Demara's departure, pierced only by Derek's anguished cries. Okeanos approached the scene, his face grave.

"This is all my fault," he said sadly. "I was coerced into releasing her, but if I had known it would come to this…"

"What's done is done," Darien said, stone calm in the midst of the storm. "Go back to your kingdom for now, and we will send word to you when we have news."

The Merking could only nod, and exited the hall with his retinue. Darien made quick work of dismissing the awestruck crowd; all but the palace staff remained, and they scattered as well. Leon stayed behind, rushing to Derek's aid. He was still writhing on the floor, tears of pain rolling down his face.

"It…hurts so much," he cried. Leon placed himself at Derek's side, forcing the boy to look at him.

"Listen to me," he said firmly. "You have to take steady breaths, or else it'll only speed up the process."

"I…I can't," he panted, his cry turning into a violent cough. When it subsided it left him weaker than before, and when he pulled his hand back, it showed crimson. Leon shared a meaningful look with the king of Venus, shaking his head sadly.

"He doesn't have much time. I'm…so sorry."

With one final look towards the boy on the ground, he stood and left as well, leaving the family to suffer their fate alone.

It was at that time that Stefan came forward, assessing the situation with a keen eye. "We have to get him upstairs. I can treat him better there. As Leon said, there's not a moment to lose"

Seeing as Derek's legs were useless, Andrew hoisted him into his arms and nodded to the chief healer.

"Lead the way."

Without another word Stefan turned and walked ahead of them to the staircase that led to his quarters. Despite the exertion, Andrew trudged on, icy panic running through his veins. It looked for all the world like a funeral procession; he bit his lip until it bled.

_No_ he berated himself. _I won't let it come to that. It can't. If I have to slit my own wrists to save him, I'll do it_.

With each burdened step, he began bargaining with the gods, willing to even exchange his soul for the life of his son.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The clock had struck ten when the group filed into Stefan's chamber, sullen and tense with worry. Andrew placed his son on the bed by the window, noting the familiar surroundings with a pang of irony. He had laid there once, in another time and place, having been brought from the brink of death to embrace his destiny. Now he watched as his only son screamed himself hoarse, his body convulsing in agony. What was once a place of serenity now took on the face of something horrid, an unspeakable fate that hung like a noose around Derek's neck. As Stefan ministered to him, Andrew paced the room, his eyes flickering between the bed and the window, the curtains closed. Andrew could make out the earth and moon, their pale glow passing in and out of the clouds. The pounding of the ocean's waves could be dimly heard outside, and the once beautiful sound now repulsed him. He resented its calm, tranquil surface, while his heart was in the throes of a tempest. From its depths came the greatest joy he had ever known, and yet by the same cruel stroke, it seemed he would lose him the same way. So consumed was he with these thoughts; he barely heard the conversation going on around him.

"She's bluffing," Mina said from across the room. Her elegant hairstyle had loosened from its pins and now hung in snarled curls down her back. "There must be something, some kind of loophole to this curse."

"I doubt it," Darien answered, his eyes narrowing as he watched Derek struggle. "It's clear she's more powerful than she was letting on. That stunt she pulled took serious sorcery, and as she stated, she's had thousands of years of practice. She wants revenge for what Andrew took from her, but I never thought she'd use Derek's life to accomplish it."

Mina looked to her husband, whose gaze was still fastened to the window, and the sea beyond.

"Don't tell me you're actually considering giving in to her?" When he closed his eyes, she shook her head and went to him. "Andrew, she's a madwoman! If you give him up, she will make sure you never see him again!"

A pair of dark and stormy eyes met hers. Of all the emotions coursing through him, anger was readily at his disposal, and he didn't care whom he thrust it upon. "And I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" he snapped, turning to her.

"Excuse me?"

"I seem to recall you telling me bringing him here would be a big mistake. Congratulations, dearest wife, because it looks like you're getting your wish. One way or another, Derek will be gone, and it'll be you, me and Crystal again, just like you wanted!"

"That's not fair and you know it," Mina argued, tears welling and smearing her makeup. "I love Derek as my own, and you know it's killing me to see him like this."

"Don't give me that," Andrew growled. "You pull this pathetic pretense, when secretly you'd love nothing better than to have him at the bottom of the sea with his bitch of a mother!"

One would have expected Andrew's brother to be the one to step into the breach, but it instead came from the darkness of the bed.

"Stop it," Derek choked. "Stop it…please…"

Andrew was beside him in an instant, taking his face in his hands. "Derek, it's going to be alright do you hear me? You're going to be alright."

Derek shook his head despite Andrew's hold on him. "I should've gone…with her. I should've…never come here…"

"You listen to me," Andrew told him firmly. "Whatever happens, you are not to blame for this. Demara's choices are her own. You're family now, and I'm going to do my damndest to make sure it stays that way, so don't you even think of giving up. Do you hear?"

His mouth twitched in an attempt to smile. "Yes sir."

It was all he could manage before another coughing fit seized him, and Andrew stepped back from the bed, the hopelessness of the situation beginning to engulf him once again. He eyes swept the dim room, looking for a beacon to aid his drifting heart, and he found it in Darien's eyes.

"Please help him," he begged. Darien was Derek's last hope, and Andrew clung to it like it was he who was dying. Darien gave a silent nod of understanding and approached the place where Derek lay.

"I'll do what I can."

Crystal had heard enough. She had watched from the doorway since her father had carried Derek in, and watched the horrific scene unfold with a grim fascination. She was like a witness to a car crash, her eyes fixed on her brother's grotesque transformation, yet unable to look away. She beheld his shredded clothes and the blood-splattered sheets, and was filled with a sudden determination. It would not end this way, in this dim room cloaked with sadness and despair, and she would make certain of it. With the image of Derek burned in her mind, she fled the room. Picking up her skirts, she ran down the vacant passageway to the banquet hall. Her weapon lay in the armory, but there was little time to fetch it now. If she were going to find Demara before sunrise, she would have to act quickly. Checking the corridor for servants, she opened the door and slipped inside. Despite the warm evening, the chamber was colder than a tomb, and she suppressed a shiver. Her father's sword still lay forgotten at the foot of dais, the moonlight glinting off the silver hilt. Hefting its weight, she buckled it to her slender waist and ventured back into the hall. Fortunately there was no one about, given the hour and the hush of depression that seemed to hang over the castle. She made quick work of the stairs and was about to enter the open garden when a flash of movement caught her eye. Swiftly turning, she saw a cloaked figure a few yards from her. She immediately recognized him as the man who stood by Demara at the party, and could be the only one who knew her whereabouts. When he caught sight of her, he turned and fled, which only fueled her anger.

"Stop!" she yelled, and took off after him. She chased him through the shadowed garden, cutting through the shrubbery to head him off. Wheeling around the corner, she caught the hem of his cloak, and when he halted she slammed him against one of the ivory columns.

"Where is she?" she demanded, her chest heaving. When he didn't answer, she shoved him harder.

"Answer me!"

Marek raked his eyes over her, smirking at her appearance and the belt that hung crookedly across her hips.

"I'd be careful if I were you, princess," he rasped. "Wouldn't want you to cut yourself on daddy's sword now would we?"

In the next breath, she drew the blade and pressed it to his throat, her eyes cold.

"Don't screw with me," she hissed. "My brother is dying and if you don't tell me where Demara is I'll slice you eight ways from Sunday and feed you to the dogs! Now tell me where she is!"

Marek winced when the sword made a shallow cut along his neck, and his head spun from lack of air. He met the princess's icy stare, and knew he had little choice but to tell the truth.

"In the center of the forest," he choked. "There's a lake with a waterfall…"

Realization dawned on her, and she suddenly knew exactly where she had to go. Without a word she dropped him and raced down the cobbled path, her form soon disappearing into the shadows. Marek slowly got to his feet, pressing a hand to his neck. Desperation would quicken her journey to Demara's lair, and there was no time to warn his beloved of the danger. Cursing, he re-entered the palace and headed straight for the armory. Without hesitation he snatched a bow and quiver from the wall and barreled into the night. He'd been fooled once, and he wouldn't make that mistake again. Nothing would stop him from protecting Demara, and he'd make damn sure that by the time dawn broke, his arrow would find its way through the princess's heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Dimitri found Cassie in their room, her legs folded under her as she stared out the window. At his entrance she jerked, the sound like a gunshot in the silent room. Her eyes welled as she took in her husband's pale face, his violet eyes tense.

"It's not good is it?"

He shook his head once, and it was then they heard it, a single cry from far down the hall, and though faint, Derek's scream pierced through the oak doors, and Cassie shut her eyes against it.

"That could've been me," Dimitri whispered, barely audible beyond the distant noise. "I would've done what she did…I would've…"

To say anything else was beyond him, and his eyes glossed over as well.

Swallowing her tears, Cassie rose and went to him, taking his face in her slender hands.

"But you're not," she told him, her eyes silently conveying the conviction she felt. "Not anymore. We both were given a second chance. That's all in the past now."

"But what good am I now?" he asked suddenly, his gaze conflicted and angry. "I could cast a spell like that with a flick of a finger, and I could be a help to Derek right now. But like this, powerless and weak…I'm useless."

Cassie shook her head, forcing him to look at her. "Not to me," she said, her voice cracking. "Dimitri, you're everything. You may not be able to save the universe, but that doesn't matter. I need you right now, Dimitri. I need you to hold me, to tell me its all going to be alright…"

She began to weep, and Dimitri abandoned his train of thought and caressed her face, just as she had done moments before.

"Baby," he whispered.

She shook her head violently as he encased her in his arms. A sob erupted from her throat as she clung to him.

"It's not fair," she cried into his chest. "He's just a boy! It's…just not fair."

"I know," he murmured into her hair. He had grown to love this family so much, and to see them in such turmoil broke his heart. At length the desperate embrace led to gentle caresses, and he slowly bared her down onto the mattress. Their bodies silhouetted against the shifting moonlight, they surrendered to their passions, as much to comfort each other as to drown out the pain.

And so, the sovereign king of the universe had sat beside his nephew, his hands grasping tightly at the area just above the boy's knees. From Darien's palms, a golden aura radiated pure energy, like an IV of liquid life, straight into his veins. It was as Stefan said it would be. Despite initial improvements, Derek's decline was imminent. Darien raked his sapphire eyes over Derek's legs. An unmistakable blue-green hue overtook them, and at his shins, the skin was already beginning to fuse the two legs into one. Protrusions from his neck—which, Darien deduced, would become gills—worked towards opening. The skin was red and stretched around them. Derek's subtly pointed ears had become more prevalent. The skin on his face was sallow and pale, his eyes closed and sunken in. He looked remarkably weak, and were it not for his being unconscious, the room would have been filled with screams of writhing pain.

In his transfer of energy, Darien had become in-tune with the whole of Derek's predicament. He was unsure if Andrew knew what was coming, and the thought that he did caused Darien great anguish. It meant that Andrew knew that Derek's lungs were shrinking, which meant that Andrew knew his son was slowly suffocating. Demara's spell had done its job very effectively. Despite every effort on the part of everyone, Derek's transition could not be stopped, and its completion meant that Derek would never be able to return to land. Ever.

Darien recalled shortly after the event, when they had settled Derek in. A window had been opened to allow in air and light. Upon a faint moonbeam coming in from behind the clouds and hitting his forehead, Derek's skin turned red and raw. It burned the small patch in under a minute, blistering and charring. The pain had put Derek into shock, and he had passed out. And in this stasis he stayed while his uncle cared for him.

Stefan made a quiet entrance into the room, his brown hair matted, and skin glistening with sweat. Behind him was Andrew. Stefan took up post opposite Darien and placed both hands on Derek's chest. Andrew stayed in the doorway, his expression contorted in worry and disgust. Darien could see the pain on his face, as though he could vomit at any time. There was a pregnant pause as the shaman assessed the ailing boy, and then he spoke.

"Your majesties, there is no change."  
Andrew's face fell even further. It would have touched the floor if it could. "But, Darien's been here for two hours. Has it done nothing?"

"His majesty's efforts have bought the boy time, but he has only delayed the inevitable. He'll wake, and his transformation will commence. You best bring him to the beach."

"We can't take him to the beach. He'll burn alive! Demara assured that." Darien scowled.

This time, Stefan's face fell. "Light will break soon, your highnesses. You may take him out then."

Darien shook his head. And the shaman furrowed his eyebrows. Darien continued.

"If Derek is burned by moonlight, sunlight will only prove worse. Moonlight is a diffused reflection of sunlight. I suspect Demara is unaware that in altering the spell as she claims to have, she has also altered its effects."

"It is worse than I thought. The siren is not merciful in her witchcraft." Stefan looked morose.

Andrew was appalled. "You mean to tell me that she cast a spell that will kill him and she doesn't even know it?"

Darien turned a sideways glance at him, but kept his head forward. "I thought Demara to be simply mad, but it appears she is also stupid and reckless. Derek will pay the forfeit of her insolence."

"Pray he stays this way until we can devise something." Stefan said. "If he cannot be on the beach, the ocean's energy cannot relieve him, and the pain will be his demise."

Mina overheard, and came into the room suddenly. "Can't we put him in the water when he wakes? Then he will be in the water as he changes, and submerged from the light." Andrew looked hopeful.

"He will drown. It takes some time to transform, and the lungs are the last to submit."

Darien chimed in. "If we built a place on the shore of the ocean, where the water might flow in freely, would that work?"

"There's not enough time. It would have to be made of bricks and perfectly mortared. No windows or doors to let in light. Getting him in is an entirely different animal besides."

"Can the Merpeople do anything to stop this? Okeanos must know something." Andrew begged.

"The spell is very powerful, sire. There is nothing anyone can do, or it would already have been done. I have exhausted all my resources trying to heal him. And I will continue to try, but it is likely this kingdom will lose its prince in the same way it discovered him—suddenly, and with much theatrics. In light of this, my suggestion is you leave him to his transformation alone."

"You're suggesting I leave my son alone in a room to slowly die? The fact that you would even consider that an option makes me question your validity, Stefan." Andrew stuck his nose close to the healer's face, his eyes full of building rage.

"Forgive me, highness." Stefan's face and tone, despite the effrontery, remained unchanged. "I simply chose to recognize that your highness is of much heart, a heart that is great and noble and strong and a fine thing to head this domain. But while it is all these things, sir, it is also fragile to breaking, especially in a situation such as this. If you stay in that room, highness, and watch what _will_ commence in but a few short hours, I fear the king that emerges will not be strong enough to recover. It will shatter you. And if I have to choose between the death of an innocent boy and the death of he and his father, I will kindly choose the former."

And with that, Stefan wiped his brow with a cloth and removed himself from the room, nodding softly to Mina and Darien as he exited. Andrew stood stalk still where Stefan left him, his shoulders slouched under the weight of the shaman's words. Mina spoke softly from the doorway, reaching a gentle hand towards him.

"Andrew," she said, coming closer. Her hand sought a perch on his arm as she continued, "Andrew, honey, I…" she began to weep. "I'm so sorry."

"Please, go."

Mina was shocked. Her face contorted in unspoken pain.

"Please, Mina. I can't see anyone right now. Darien, you too. Out."

"If you need anything," Darien said, his foot out the door. Andrew nodded to him in his periphery.

Mina stayed behind, however, and held tightly to him. "I can't go. I won't leave you in here by yourself. You heard Stefan. I can't let you…"

He turned and took a firm, frightening hold on her arm. She found his eyes filled with a blind confusion, his soul torn down in the green depths. It turned stern when he focused on her.

"You will leave. I want time with my son right now. If I have to watch him die, so be it. You don't get to tell me what to do now."

"I love him too, Andrew." She pried his hand from her. "And I love you, and I won't stand idly by and cower out in the hallway like a frightened child."

"Mina." Darien's voice came from the door where he now stood. "Mina, please. Come out here." He motioned to her.

Reluctantly, the queen submitted to the calls of her husband's brother. Her heart sank in her chest when she heard the click of the lock behind them from inside Derek's room.

"I don't understand. What he'll see in there will destroy him. He can't do this alone, so why does he insist that he must? It's like he doesn't believe I love Derek. Like this isn't hard for me too."

Darien sighed and motioned for her to sit. "What's going to happen in that room will change Andrew's life forever. It's as if he's a soldier again, headed straight for the front lines of a war. If you're in there with him, you'll have enough trouble keeping yourself together, much less him. That's why I brought you out here, Mina. You have to be stronger for him than you have ever been. If you're in there, you'll be useless in the long run."

Mina stared at him, blinking back tears, until she understood. She reclined hopelessly against the wall, the moon lighting up the hallway. Never more than in that instant did she hate Venus's perfect weather. There was a beat of silence between them as Mina stared at the closed door. An eternity passed in every minute. Unable to take anymore, she stood and began pacing back and forth, pulling at her hair with her hands.

"God, I just can't…I want to be in there with him. I can't..."

"Mina."

"I can't let him be in there. How can I expect to ever understand what he's going through if I don't see it?"

"Mina, think of the baby."

"I'm not worried about the baby!" Just then, Mina went pale and stopped dead still. "H—how did you know?"

Darien smirked. "It might have been a while, but I still remember being a doctor. I know the signs. I only wish I were sharing this revelation in a happier moment."

Mina's eyes filled with bittersweet tears. "I was going to tell Andy after the party. I didn't want to overshadow Derek's moment in the sun…" she covered her mouth, realizing what she had just said. Suddenly, she knew the definition of cruel irony.

Darien took her around the shoulders and held her close to him. "It'll be alright. He'll be thrilled. When we get through this, everyone is going to be so excited. I promise."

Mina smiled at him lightly, her eyes sadly beautiful. Wiping them away, she took a breath to calm down and returned to her seat.

"Where's Rose?" she asked.

"After it happened, she disappeared. I imagine she's in the castle somewhere. I can understand why. That poor girl really loves Derek. This must be a lot for her to take. In a life filled with loss, this must be horribly familiar territory."

Mina nodded. "I can understand that. I lost Crystal in the fray. She ran from the palace. I've been so wrapped up in all of this; I haven't had the time to locate her. I'm a horrible mother." She scolded herself.

"Crystal is fine. You would feel it if something had happened to her. She's an exceptional huntress, and a strong girl. She can take care of herself. She gets it from her uncle."

Mina rolled her eyes and allowed a quick smile. "Where do you suppose she's gone? I mean I know she loves Derek, but to be so moved by all this to have to leave the palace…that takes a lot of feeling. For her to feel so strongly about someone so fast is…" Mina faded in thought.

Darien interrupted. "Is so much like her mother." And he smiled.

Mina returned the gesture, and leaned her head against Darien's shoulder.

"Serena should be here soon." Darien said, resting his head on hers. "She's consulting with the other girls about possible solutions. Don't worry. We're going to figure something out."

Mina didn't move, and Darien couldn't see her face falling in tired worry before she buried it into his chest.

Now alone, Andrew leaned against the door, mentally wishing it hadn't been so difficult to get Mina out. He hated being so rude to her, but he just knew he had to be alone with Derek if he woke up. To expect anyone else to be brave in the face of this would have been selfish.

A quiet rested on the room after Andrew exhaled slowly. He made his way to the bed where Derek lay motionless. After observing him a moment, he climbed to the head of the bed and sat cross legged, resting Derek's head gently into his lap. With his son's pale face staring up at him, Andrew bent over, their foreheads touching, and began to speak.

"Derek, my son. Don't worry. I'm your father, the King of Venus, and I will do everything I can to fix this. I will. Just keep fighting. Fight with everything I know you have. Fight for Rose. Fight for life. Fight for me…"

He faded on the last thought, tears dripping onto Derek's eyelashes. Images of Derek gasping for breath flashed through his mind. The screaming rang in his ears. Heat rose from Derek's face, and Andrew couldn't help but imagine feeling him with no heartbeat. No blood flow. No life; just a dead, cold, motionless shame. It was all because he had taken him in, all because he had reached out to him. This was his fault. Derek was dying, and it was Andrew's doing. The tears fell faster, accompanied by sobs that shook Andrew from head to foot. Suddenly, he shot his spine straight and addressed the Heavens.

"Just take me instead!" That was all he could manage, in a hoarse shout towards the ceiling, before his face pulled tight in spasms of sorrow. His face in his hands, he wept.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed._

_When you get what you want but not what you need._

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

In Derek's bedroom, upstairs and away from everyone else, Rose entered his closet. At first she stood stoically, just listening to the sound of her breath. She closed her blue eyes and inhaled deep, letting her body move close to the clothes hanging there. Her hand trailed up the dark wood shelves and grazed a shirt. Allowing herself a look, she opened her eyes to find the dark tunic he had come to the palace wearing. The one she had made for him. Given the opulence of the other clothes, she was amazed to find it hanging there among them. Out of instinct she pulled the shirt down from the line and shoved it to her face, taking in the scent of him, the perfect scent of water, dirt, and sunlight, the scent of the rocks, and of leather. And then, she smelled her perfume from where she had stood against him so many times. Together, the odors mixed and made something delectable, something most surely a sin in being so perfect. And something, she realized, she would never smell again.

Soon, tears added to the aroma, a faint salty texture of uncontrollable sadness.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

The boy in Andrew's lap remained asleep. His skin turned perfect porcelain, with faints hints of scales casting a blue-green sheen over his cheeks and chest. His shins were entirely fused and his ears came to a perfect point now. Unable to watch the grotesque changes that swept over his son, Andrew observed, with misplaced intensity, the table beside Derek's bed. All this time, he prayed in a spewing stream of desperate words that knew no end.

Out in the hallway, the girls and Darien were gathered around Mina in a tight circle, reminiscent of their days as scouts. The queen of Venus sported a weathered brow filled with hopelessness. Her eyes, when not blurry with tears, distributed attention between the ever changing purple skyscape as it neared dawn and the door which barred her from her husband and the screams she waited to come from within. So far, it had been mercifully silent.

Crystal had found it, the lair of the witch who killed her brother. She thought it a pity to the landscape to house such a horrible creature. The trees seemed less tall and magnificent with the hatred of Demara hanging on them, the rocks more sharp and lethal. The water was cloudier, the sky a horrid gray. She shook her head.

"Crystal, remember why you came here. You have to convince her to reverse the spell. Don't let your anger get the best of you, as hard as it may be."

She walked towards the caves that would lead her to her fate. But at the entrance, she turned and looked beyond to the distant figure of the palace on the horizon, where Derek was. She had left with no word, in the midst of the chaos. She wondered if her mother was worried about her, or too caught up in all the sadness. She knew her father must be in incomparable pain. Closing her eyes a second, she sent a spirit of good hope and love towards the spires.

"I'll save you, Derek. Or die trying."

Slowly dawning light flowed into the crevices in the cave, creating an ethereal atmosphere that was easy for Crystal to navigate, despite the dragging weight of her now filthy evening gown. Before she knew it, a great lake lay before her, covered in the fog of the quickly approaching morning. She glided forward and drew her father's sword, shouting towards the sky.

"Demara! Show yourself!"

At first, the oasis remained still. Crystal stayed on high alert, flinching at the sound of a bird as it rose from its nest. She treaded lightly towards the water, the weight of the blade straining her wrist. As she raised her other hand to support the hilt, she heard a splash and, suddenly, the violet eyes of the wicked siren were level with hers, a hideous grin on her face.

"My, my, my, a Venusian princess in our midst. I'm honored."

"Get your fish face away from me, witch."

Demara recoiled. "I'd sooner kill you than allow you to speak to me like that."

"I'll speak to you however I wish so long as your spell continues to torture my brother."

"He is not your brother. Antaeus is _my_ son and has no relation to your tainted whore blood."

"My father's blood is half of his. He is my family, and he suffers at your hand. I won't stand for it. You're his mother. Why would you want him in pain?"

"I don't, princess. I wish to have him as my son. I wish to have him in the water, in Atlantis, where he belongs. With me. The only one I want in pain is the king. I want him to feel as I felt when I take back the child he stole from me."

"My father holds that child's failing body now. Derek will change within the hour, and your spell will be his demise. You changed the spell, and whatever you did is killing him. You have to take it back."

Demara's face fell, and for a moment Crystal saw a flash of human emotion within her eyes. It was quickly clouded over by hatred.

"You're lying. You're trying to trick me."

"No, Demara." Crystal had steel resolve, her ice blue eyes boring into the mermaid. "You've killed your son. And I'm here to try to reason with you."

"Liar! I will never take it back. I will have my son."

Crystal raised the sword again. "If you will not come with me and see, I will kill you where you stand."

"If it was true what you say, you wouldn't kill me until you had a solution. You are so transparent."

"You've no idea what I and my family are capable of. I'm trying to make this easy for everyone, Demara. But, even without the solution, I would kill you because I'd rather mourn the death of my brother while celebrating my killing you than to let him die in vain."

"Little wretch." Demara struck the blade away from her face and the weight threw Crystal to the rocks.

It happened all at once. The chamber, which had lain so silent, was filled with the frantic, labored breaths of an awakening Derek. Andrew felt a twitch beneath his hand, which lay on Derek's shoulder, and in an instant he stared into green crystal orbs that matched his own. Andrew felt like he might vomit, but instead grabbed the sides of Derek's face and spoke to him in a stern, solid tone.

"Derek, look at me. It's going to be OK."

Derek's eyes flicked from side to side. His breathing became more labored.

"It's going to be OK. Don't worry."

Derek scratched violently at his arms and shoulders, the scales dry and chipping like sunburn. Before Andrew could stop him, his nails took to the gashes in his neck and tore them open in a single panicked stroke.

"Derek!"

And the screaming started.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

From the furthest corner of a room arose a sound that penetrated the locked door and echoed into the hallway with ghastly resonance. The group outside, sitting quietly in fervid meditation, jumped. Mina cowered into Darien and Serena buried her face into his neck. The rest of the queens clung to one another, their faces painted with pain. No sound like that had ever been heard before by any of them. And it echoed for an eternity.

Rose sat on the bed, using the tunic as a shawl to soak in Derek's warmth, when a sound so awful pierced her eardrums. It was beginning. Fighting her urge to throw herself under the covers and weep, she shot out of bed and through the door, heading straight for Derek.

_High up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

"Derek!" Andrew shouted, over the shrill cries. "Derek, listen to me!"

Through tears, Derek managed to growl and stifle his expressions. "What's happening?"

"Breathe, Derek. Fight!"

He took in a breath and began to cough violently. The retching was awful for Andrew to watch. Derek struggled to breathe, coughing and choking as if someone had a hand wrapped around his throat.

"Fight it, Derek! Fight it!"

Derek kept coughing, and looked to his father. He shook his head.

"Don't give up!"

Andrew could see the gills forming in Derek's neck as he tensed it from fear. The movement only seemed to enlist the spell further; Derek's heels and feet fused together in a matter of seconds.

The pain was searing for Derek, who would've screamed if he'd had the breath. He gagged and choked on pure air. He could taste salt on his tongue. He wasn't sure if it was tears or sweat or some effect of the spell, but the taste turned putrid in his mouth. The sensation in his legs changed, and he looked down only to see his thighs fusing together, and below his knees, a single mass sprouted obsidian scales. He longed to pass out, but it was as if he were in too much pain for his body to give up.

The color in Derek's body drained completely. He turned a sickly, pale white. It swept through him from his face to his toes in a quick motion. His eyelids went translucent. Andrew kept a hold of him and felt his temperature drop.

"Make it stop!" Derek managed, gripping the sheets of the bed until he tore them. Andrew watched his fingers web together at the base and the veins in his hands became more pronounced. Derek continued to cough, and opened his eyes to see Andrew feigning strength as he fought not to fall apart.

Andrew stared into Derek's eyes, watching a light seem to ignite in them only to be distinguished just as quickly.

A moment later, his legs were nonexistent. His tail, like a six-foot snake some two feet in diameter erupted into full fruition from his waist, finishing the job that had already started, blossoming blue green fins in sporadic placements down its length.

Derek found the breath to scream.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Crystal regained her stance and lunged toward Demara, the sword point headed straight for her chest. She blocked it with a force that glowed green from her fingertips that threw Crystal to the edge of her rock perch. She looked behind her to the water. It was too much of an advantage for Demara. Crystal would have to get her away from the lake.

"You'll never beat me, girl."

The girl drew the sword back and laughed. "You kid yourself, Demara. This is nothing. The only thing that makes it hard is having to look at your hideous face while I best you with my father's blade."

Damara snarled and lunged for her. She'd taken the bait. Crystal turned and smirked at her, warding off a blast of energy that shot from Demara. But as she entered the next room, the first opening in the caves, Demara smirked as Crystal had.

"You want to get me away from the water? Afraid that I have the upper hand?"

"Not afraid. Just a formality. Wouldn't want to get this dress wet."

Demara wasn't amused. "You little ingrate. I'll give you a place to fight."

Her pale hand wrapped around the blade of the sword before Crystal could retract it, and the princess felt as it she were on a roller coaster headed straight down. In an instant, she was on the edge of the sheer cliffs; a several hundred-foot fall into the open ocean was a single step backward.

"You wanted to be away from the water. I hope this will accommodate you. I look forward to killing you while I watch the sun rise." Demara mused.

Crystal stepped forward, her dress torn and muddied, her hair whipping in the wind. She raised the sword once more.

"Ditto."

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you can not replace_

Demara snarled as Crystal countered every attack she hurled towards her. Her actions were lightning fast.

"I must remember to commend your father on how well he trained you in sword play when I go to the castle to show them your body." The mermaid snapped, pushing Crystal up against the cliff's edge. The castle was in full view to her left, and Demara stood before her, the wind whipping her hair about. Crystal wanted to keep her eye on her, but was distracted by movement in the trees to the west. The lapse in focus gave Demara the opening she was looking for, and with a triumphant cry, lunged toward her and pinned her to the ground, knocking the sword from her hand.

Crystal grunted, the woman's arm against her throat. "Why…" She fought for the words. "Why would you hate a man who'd have you see your son?" Crystal's vision became dizzy.

Demara laughed. "Your father is a selfish, worthless shame to man. With that treaty of his he'd keep Derek from me by barring us from ever seeing one another."

Crystal kneed her in the stomach, releasing the hold on her throat and allowing enough space for her to roll on top of her.

"Who told you such a lie?" she demanded. "The treaty brings our kingdoms together. It doesn't tear you apart!"

"I get it from a reliable source, one who is not of tainted Venusian lineage." She finished the sentence in a disdainful hiss.

"Tell me," Crystal insisted.

Despite her disadvantage, the mermaid smirked.

"Come closer," she whispered. "It's a secret."

Desperate for answers, Crystal did so, and realized her mistake too late. Demara brought her legs up under Crystal and pushed with all her might, vaulting her over the edge of the cliff towards the rocks below.

_Tears stream down your face and I…_

Back at the palace, Derek's tail whipped about as he wriggled in agony. Andrew pressed down hard on his shoulders to still him. Derek's breath caught in his throat and he coughed again, and began to choke with shuddering force. He looked at Andrew, who returned the gaze with a look of utter hopelessness.

"I…" he tried. "I'm sorry." He coughed more.

Andrew recoiled, startled. "No. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I did this," he managed, through the ever-thinning air. "I'm the reason you changed the treaty. I'm the reason she mis…" he surrendered to a fit of coughing.

"You're nothing. You're nothing but my son. She did this because...because…" But he couldn't speak. He wept over him, putting his head down beside Derek's ear.

Derek continued to cough, but put a hand up to the back of Andrew's neck.

The princess could only gasp as she careened over the edge, the churning sea eager to swallow her up. Tears sprang from her eyes as the black water came ever closer.

_Daddy … Derek …I'm so sorry. I tried so hard, but I failed. Please forgive me. I love you. _

She shut her eyes against the impact that was sure to kill her…but in never came. Instead a radiant light engulfed her, and when it receded, two wings of white and gold sprung from her back, and with a great whoosh of air, she pulled away from the sharp rocks and soared into the lightening sky. The words of the priest came flooding back, and she recalled that her wings would reappear when she would have need of them. She could think of no darker moment, no time when it seemed all had been lost. She knew that hidden sphere of magic was always within her, and it was finally time to call upon it.

Down below, Demara peered over the cliff, and when she saw no evidence of the princess's body, she smirked.

"Fool," she sneered. "I guess Venusian lineage isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"My lineage has nothing to do with the truth."

Startled the mermaid spun around, and paled. Before her stood not a child in a muddied dress, but a woman in an ivory gown, her lithe form glowing of its own accord. Her platinum hair, trapped with a circlet of gold, writhed about her face like wildfire. She looked like an avenging angel, and Demara could only stare as Crystal pressed the sharp edge of her sword against Demara's throat.

"You are so blinded by your rage, Demara. My father's treaty is a new one, one that unites the Merpeople with the Venusians in harmony. Why do you think we'd even mention the treaty if something had not changed about it? We were trying to give your people the chance to live in peace with us, and your king was giving us the chance to live in peace with you, to fight together. Okeanos and the rest of the court understood that. But you were so hasty to believe whomever the liar was that told you…that you wouldn't even give my father a chance to explain. You cast a spell on Derek and now he writhes in agony in the palace. I'm not even sure he still lives. If you know a reversal, I suggest, if you are any kind of mother, you give it now. Save your son from your mistake or we will both lose family this day. I tell you the truth. I beg of you, please, save your son."

Demara swallowed, her skin overlapping the blade. It did no good, however, as tears filled her amethyst eyes. "There is no reversal. No antidote."

Crystal went white, but never removed her blade from Demara's throat.

"The spell is irreversible. I…" she cried. "I've killed my son!" She pushed the blade away from her with little effort and ran to the edge of the cliff. Falling to her knees, Demara wept. Crystal stood behind her, her hair twirling on the freezing wind, her eyes blind with tears.

_Tears stream down your face…_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

Suddenly, Demara turned to Crystal and stood. Her face was a placid pane of calm. She took Crystal by the shoulders, but with a gentle assertion. The blonde girl looked at her, her hand tightening on her sword.

"I remember a way to reverse this."

Crystal looked hopeful through blue eyes, her gaze confused and sprinkled with hope. Damara met her gaze with apathy.

"Princess. Tell him that I loved him." She let go of the girl and walked towards the cliffs.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to do this. It's the only way."

"Demara! Don't! There has to be something else!" She ran towards the woman, just able to grab her before she flung herself to her death.

"Let me go!" the mermaid cried. "I have to save him!"

"Demara! Demara listen to me! We will find a way, I promise. My uncle he…he's more powerful than anyone I know. If you talk to him, explain exactly how you worded the spell, we can work something out."

"It won't work," she said hopelessly. "It's too late."

Crystal shook her head. "I don't believe that. As long as there's breath, there's hope. Look, the sun hasn't risen yet. We still have time. There's still time to save your son, and you both can live in peace together. We all can."

The princess stretched out her hand, her eyes full of conviction. "Please, Demara. Come with me."

She didn't know whether it was the glow that surrounded the princess, or the confidence in her eyes, but Demara felt a new lightness about her, and she reached for Crystal's hand.

In the shadow of the trees, Marek notched an arrow and drew it. He had reached them just in time, his heart racing as he saw the winged girl from the back as she forced Demara to the edge, and he knew he had little time to lose. Scrambling up the tree, he placed himself between two branches, the gap between them providing a clean shot. He inhaled as he took aim, the point centered on Crystal's back.

"This one's for you, Demara."

And the arrow flew.

_Tears stream down your face and I…_

Andrew regained his composure and looked at Derek to find a frightening sight. The gills had fully emerged, and Derek went for several seconds without breathing in scattered intervals. He felt his son grow colder to his touch.

"Derek. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I promised I would and I didn't. I…"

Derek pushed a bluish finger into Andrew's face to quiet him and wretched. He focused hard, straining his neck to hold the air.

Derek put Andrew's face in his hands and squared his jaw with Andrew's. The grip was strong for a moment, but then he lessened from weakness. Derek felt a white cold light closing in.

"Derek! Derek!" came Andrew.

Derek focused back on the blonde man above him, and drew in a shallow breath.

_Lights will guide you home, and ignite you bones, and I will try to fix you_.

"I love you, Dad." And the light vanished from his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

A blur of black enveloped Crystal by surprise and she felt a force throw her to the ground when Demara pushed her. But as the black receded around her, she figured out what had happened. Demara lay in a slump at her feet, a silvery arrow sticking out of her chest. She'd protected Crystal from her henchman's arrow. She'd saved Crystal's life.

"No!"

The strangled cry came from Marek as he leapt from the tree, dropping his bow before collapsing to the gravel where Demara had fallen. Her body shuddered and the shaft bobbed when she tried to draw breath. Crystal watched in stunned silence as Marek drew the mermaid into his arms, his face ashen.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" he demanded, his sea-green eyes glossing with tears. "I had her in my sights, and I could've ended this. Why would you sacrifice yourself for the likes of her? She would've killed you if she had the chance."

Demara grimaced. "It was the only way," she said softly, coughing as blood filled her lungs. She knew she had mere moments to live, and she wanted to make the most of it. She lifted a trembling hand to his face, wiping away the tears she found there.

"Don't be angry with me," she breathed. "You only repeated to me what you heard, and I don't blame you for that, but it seems we were misinformed."

"What?"

"What you heard…it was only half-truth. Andrew…did change the treaty, and had I not jumped to the wrong conclusions, I could be holding my son right now."

She shuddered. "But because of my foolishness, I've lost any hope of seeing my son again. At least, with my death, I can say I've done something good. I've made so many mistakes, with my son, the court…with you."

Marek's breath caught.

Demara smiled sadly. "You know what the bards say, 'a woman's heart is an ocean of secrets'. The truth is, I've loved you for thousands of years, but was so afraid that once my son was home, you'd leave me." She choked out a laugh. "But it looks like I'm the one that's leaving."

Her hand trailed from Marek's cheek to brush the bangs from his eyes, the fine hair soft between her fingers.

"I wish we had more time," Marek rasped, pressing his forehead to hers.

Demara smiled even as blood trickled past her lips. "Me too. But before I leave this place…while we still have a moment…kiss me, Marek. Kiss me once."

His heart in his throat, Marek closed the distance between them, pouring every ounce of love into the kiss, his lips tasting blood and the salt of the sea…or was it her tears? For a heartbeat, time stood still, and the past was erased. When the kiss broke, her violet eyes flickered to Crystal. "Please…tell my son…tell Derek who his mother was, and that she wishes things had turned out differently. Tell him…that no matter where he is, I will always be with him…forever."

The princess nodded, and Demara smiled and slumped further into Marek's arms. With a sigh, her body began to shimmer, orbs of amethyst swirling like fireflies. Marek sobbed as she faded from his embrace, the siren's essence floating on the wind. With it came the echo of a song, one not of lust and revenge, but of everlasting peace.

Demara was gone.

Marek still sat on the ground, his arms held tightly to him as if to capture the residual heat that Demara had left behind. Only an alien necklace was left of the mermaid, and he sadly looped it over his neck beside his own. At some point, Crystal's wings had faded, and she was once again in her soiled party dress. As he wept, she approached him and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry."

He sniffed, wiping his nose with his shirtsleeve. His blue-green eyes glittered in the rising sunlight.

"She just wanted her son," he whispered brokenly. "She didn't mean for any of this to happen, she…"

Crystal's hand squeezed as his shoulders shuddered with sobs. After a moment, she looked out onto the horizon. "We have to go back. Everyone is probably wondering where I am, and we have to tell them what happened."

Marek threw a contemptuous look over his shoulder. "And what makes you think I'd go anywhere with you?" he muttered. "Demara is dead because of you. I don't know what she saw in you, but I'm damn sure it's nothing worth dying for."

Crystal watched him with sympathy. "She saw the chance for a new future," she said. "I told her the truth. My father did rewrite the treaty, despite whatever false information you gathered. Our two races can finally live in peace. Demara chose to trust me…now it's your turn."

It was then he saw it, the inner glow that emanated from her eyes. That must've been what Demara saw, why she had valiantly stepped in front of the arrow. This girl possessed wisdom beyond her years, and it was at that moment that he glimpsed the queen she would one day become.

"Alright," he conceded. "Let's go."

Crystal smiled at him, but as she looked at the distance between them and the castle, she cursed. It was nearly sunrise, and she was farther from the palace than she initially thought.

"We're never going to make it in time," she said hopelessly. "The castle is leagues from here and Derek could be dead already."

Marek sighed as he got to his feet. "Your brother's alive, or else Demara wouldn't have disappeared like she did."

Sudden excitement lit Crystal's features. "So what are we waiting for? C'mon, let's go!"

She began to turn back towards the forest, but Marek called after her.

"Wait!"

She halted and spun to face him, her tangled hair flying behind her. A ghost of a smile touched his lips. "I know how we can get there faster. Follow me."

Impatient yet curious, she did as she was told, trailing him down a rocky path to the beach. Once there, he guided her to the water's edge; she eyed the vast span of water with a growing unease.

"We're swimming?"

Marek said nothing, but took off his boots and pulled his tunic over his head before tossing them to the sand.

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed, I'm in a dress, and even if I wasn't, there's no way I'd make it that far."

Amused at her petty excuse, he held out his hand to her. "Do you trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

He sighed again. "Just take my hand."

Despite her skepticism, she joined him until they were knee-deep in water. When she grasped his hand, she was shocked when she felt an alien power coursing through their clasped hands. All the while Marek was murmuring something unintelligible under his breath, his mesmerizing eyes boring into hers. She began to pull back and cease the flow of magic, but was startled when she heard his deep voice in her mind.

You have to trust me, or else this won't work. Just relax and let it happen.

Stunned, she only nodded, and as her breathing eased, the spell took its course, and in a few short moments a pale blue tail had sprouted where her legs had been. She gasped at the transformation, now moving with the ocean's current instead of against it. The water felt exhilarating against her scales, and made a shallow dive, whooping when she surfaced.

"This is incredible! Is this how you feel, every time you return to the ocean?"

He laughed as he joined her, having transformed as well. "Yes, most of the time. Now, we don't have a lot of time before the spell wares off, so I suggest we hurry."

Crystal nodded, her steel resolve returning.

"Let's go."

The room was silent. No screams echoed off the walls. The splatters of blood on the bed were fading to a dull copper, and Derek lay still in Andrew's arms. His eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling, the gray light of dawn penetrating the room. It didn't matter how many times his father called his name, or shook him frantically in search of a response…his son was gone. In a twisted sort of way, he thought the gods merciful for taking him so quickly, sparing him the torture of being burned by the sun's rays. The lifeless boy stared at him, his slightless green eyes boring into Andrew's subconscious. Andrew had to look away. Derek's tail hung limply over the bed, the scales dull and void of color. Emotionally spent, Andrew could do nothing but move out from under him, laying him gently back to the bed as though he had merely fallen asleep. He moved the bangs across his pale forehead, concealing the vicious burn the moon's light had caused. At least now he vaguely resembled the young man he'd grown to love over the summer, whom he was going to acknowledge as his son after the solstice was over. In the end, it was Derek who had breached the invisible barrier between them, and his whispered declaration still rang in Andrew's ears.

I love you Dad.

He had waited so long to hear those words, and it crushed him to know he would never hear them again. He gasped as stabbing cramps lanced up his legs from sitting so long, but he welcomed the pain, though it was but a distant echo of what his son had gone through. Grief had settled over him like a cloak, and it was in that state of mind that he finally unbolted the door and emerged into the hall.

One only had to look once at Andrew's face to know what had transpired. Mina's hands flew to her mouth and her eyes filled anew with tears.

"No…oh God no," Rose whimpered, arms wrapped around her middle. Rini and Serena went to her as she crumpled to the floor, holding her as she gave in to her grief. Darien hovered over all of them, gazing at his brother with growing concern. As he had predicted, what Andrew had experienced had shattered his very being, and only a dry husk of a man remained. He'd been in that place before, having lost Serena on numerous occasions, but unlike those circumstances, there was nothing that could call Derek back from the void. He was dead, and it would take all the strength he had to try and piece this family back together. Swallowing tears of his own, he approached Andrew carefully.

"Andy," he said gently. "I…" he trailed off, the words clogged in his throat. What could one say at a time like this? 'This too shall pass'? 'He's in a better place now'? Every response would ring cold and untrue in Andrew's ears, so he opted for a heavy sigh, conveying his compassion in a meaningful look.

"Don't say anything." Andrew's voice was barely a whisper, so low Darien could barely hear it. "I know you did everything you could."

Darien clenched his jaw to keep it from trembling. "I wish it were enough."

Andrew could only nod-he found that anything else was beyond his capacity. Even as the corridor gradually filled with light, he only felt his world grow darker. It was at that moment that Stefan discreetly entered, taking in the mournful scene with a heavy heart and despite Darien's unspoken warning he addressed his sovereign.

"I am so sorry for your loss," he said gravely. His eyes flickered toward the closed door, and what lay beyond it. "I do not mean to be insensitive, but if he is to be buried, I suggest it be done sooner rather than later. If you wait any longer-"

The movement was so swift Stefan barely registered it, and he suddenly found his arm in Andrew's vice-like grip, his eyes like shards of emerald glass.

"No one touches him." His tone was low and carried a lethal edge. "You so much as lay a finger on the doorknob and I'll have you arrested for treason. Do I make myself clear?"

Stefan winced as more pressure was applied. He managed a nod.

"Yes, your Majesty."

Andrew roughly released him, and he backed out of the king's presence, acknowledging Mina's silent apology as he passed. After the chief healer had gone, the silence resumed. It was a heavy thing, hanging like a shroud over the group. Andrew seemed to shrink before them, weighed down by the death of his son. He passed a hand over his eyes, tears flowing anew from some deep reservoir within him. Mina approached him at last, and for the first time that night, he let her embrace him. He clung to her desperately, as though he were drowning, trying to keep himself afloat, and with little success. The only words Mina could decipher through his tears were, 'my son…my boy', and it broke her again and again. It seemed a few moments lasted an eternity, but eventually the torrent of emotions abated and he looked up.

"Where's Crystal?" he asked hoarsely.

Mina leaned away from him, still brushing the tears from his face. "She…left a few hours ago when…when it was still early on. I don't know where she would've gone, but I think she's alright, otherwise…"

To distract himself from things he did not want to face, he focused on the one child he still had, and at that moment, mere speculation wasn't good enough.

"I'm going to look for her."

The others protested, but he would hear none of it.

"Crystal's the only one I have left, and as long as that witch still lives, she could be in danger." He faltered for a moment. "I just…want to make sure she's safe."

Without waiting for a response, he turned briskly and began walking down the hall and into the main foyer. The beginnings of another Venusian summer day played out beyond the windows, but the king was indifferent to its beauty. He only saw the front doors, the dire quest of finding his daughter his only mission, and his only solace. So driven was he that it was a second before he realized the grand doors were being opened, flooding the corridor with light, and the silhouette of a woman stood in its glow. For a wild moment he thought it was Demara, come to revel in her victory, and he lunged toward her, but the innocent voice stopped him short.

"Daddy!"

The grief-induced haze lifted, and he saw his daughter, her dress muddied and her hair a tangled mess, and the way her face fell when she saw him.

"Oh God…we're too late."

Andrew blinked; it was as though everything was happening in slow motion, and he was waiting for his mind to catch up to what she was saying.

"Too late?" he repeated.

Crystal swallowed hard. "We…we came as quickly as we could. Daddy, so much has happened I don't even know where to start. I found Demara and I tried to reason with her, but she attacked me." She skipped over the part of being thrown from the cliff, and the sprouting of her wings; by the look on his face, she knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. "But just when she was gaining the upper hand, I managed to tell her the truth and I finally got her to trust me. And then…"

Her gaze drifted away, and for the first time Andrew noticed the man standing beside her, water dripping from his blonde locks. He'd seen him before, at the party with Demara, and it seemed apparent that the two were allies. It was as if a bolt had struck him, and he turned his full gaze on Marek.

"How dare you show your face here," he growled. "My son lies dead down the hall, and that bitch sends you to gloat over my family's demise because she's too much of a coward to face my wrath herself."

With tears in his eyes, Marek stumbled forward and sank to his knees in front of Andrew.

"I humbly beg your forgiveness, your Majesty," he said. "I felt Demara was in danger, and I couldn't let anything happen to her. She and I…we were lovers my lord."

Andrew's features hardened. "Lovers?"

Marek gave a trembling nod, and his words came spilling out. "Y-yes, your Majesty. My affection for her blinded my judgment and I…shot an arrow toward your daughter, intent on killing her. It was a tremendous error on my part and I am so sorry I ever did it. If you can forgive a love struck fool you but say the word and you will never see me again I swear it. Please I beg of you…"

He sputtered to a halt, no longer able to hold Andrew's gaze. He knelt shaking at the king's feet, shutting his eyes against the blow that was sure to come his way. Then there came a sound that so startled him that he jumped. A sharp laugh burst from Andrew, echoing throughout the corridor. Bewildered by the noise, the rest of the family filtered into the foyer, eyebrows furrowing at Andrew's sudden hysterics. Marek chanced a look at his sovereign and smiled hopefully.

"I must be losing my mind," the king said between bouts of laughter. "My son has died, and there's still room enough for a happy ending. A rouge merman falls in love with a treasonous siren and suddenly becomes the valiant hero, vowing to protect her even if he risks his own life to do so."

Marek blinked. "But my lord, there's more to the story…"

"Yes, I was just getting to that," he said. He spread his arms wide, now encompassing the group as though he were a playwright delivering the final lines. "The merman's target was none other than the king's daughter, and though he did not complete his quest and slay the woman who stood between him and his beloved, he went to the king, begging for clemency. Being a fair and merciful lord, the king granted the merman's request, and he and his lady love swam off into the sunset…a love story for the ages!"

Laughter overtook him again, and Marek let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps all might yet be well, and Marek would be free to return to his homeland, virtually unscathed.

"But this isn't a fairy tale."

The statement came hard and sharp, and Marek's face fell. The king's eyes narrowed and darkened as they squared with Marek's own.

"My son is dead. And there are no happy endings. Not for anyone. And especially not for you."

Crystal noticed the change in her father's expression. His eyes hallowed, void of life, and his face went a ghastly, horrid white. She approached him, but heard her uncle's voice cry out to her.

"Crystal!" Darien shouted. "Crystal, get away from him."

"Daddy. Daddy, please listen." She cried to Andrew, watching his eyes transform to something dark and evil, like a solar eclipse within his irises. On his forehead, the Venus symbol radiated, pulsing amber, matching his eyes. She reached towards him, begging him to stop, but when he turned his face toward her she felt a force unlike anything she had ever encountered. It was dark, unconquerable, and she recognized this man before her, not as her father but as a monster from some other place. All Crystal knew, in an instant, was fear.

Petrified to the point of paralysis, she felt a dull relief when Darien's arms encircled her and threw her in the direction of her mother and the rest of the group. Crystal could hear her uncle shouting, but couldn't make out what he was saying. The monster—her not-father—glowed a strange amber hue and its power caused the castle to moan and shake, sending large chunks of stone crashing to the floor. One narrowly missed Darien as he reached his brother and begged him to stop.

"Andy! Andy!" He shouted. Andrew stared forward, unresponsive, fixated on nothing in particular. Unaffected by the aura, Darien grasped his brother's shoulders sternly, trying not to expose the fear and amazement growing within him.

"Andy, please look at me." He whispered softly.

Andrew obliged. As sapphire eyes met ever-glowing amber, Darien was launched across the room some hundred feet, slamming into a great clock and cracking its face before falling to the floor in a bloody broken heap. From Andrew's shoulders, black wings sprang and stretched. He resembled some dark angel, glowing and demonic, his aura gaining strength as he focused again on Marek. The destruction continued, the castle giving way to the will of this creature standing within it. Crystal heard her mother shouting towards her father, but knew she dare to go near him. Her father's gentle tenor was now a booming, otherworldly baritone as he towered over a cowering Marek and spoke to him:

"You and your kind have killed my son. You will forfeit your life for every last one of them, over and over, until your debt is repaid. You will die a million times for being party to his suffering. You will know what you put my son through, and it is at my hands that you will do it. I will kill you. I will make you cough up blood until your lungs give out; until your skin burns and stretches and disintegrates from your body; until you understand what you've done."

Without warning, the group saw Marek levitate into the air at Andrew's bidding. His body was encased in an amber prison, and the screaming began. Marek transformed again into a merman, and then back into a human in a matter of moments. Being on shore and away from the ocean, the pain was vast and substantial, torturous for Marek. He begged for his life, and every time he did, Andrew commenced the change faster and with more flair.

"You dare beg for mercy when you show my son none? You will know nothing of mercy for the rest of your life. You will die frightened, deformed, and choking as you have done to my only son! You dare threaten my children? You kill my son and attempt to slay my daughter and you expect to get away with it? I hope your cries reach the farthest depths of the ocean and speak to all your people so they might know what descends upon them. May they send their strongest armies! All of you will perish, but you the most of all!"

At that the screaming grew greater, and Crystal was pulled back from her fear. This creature was not her father, but a demon she would have to face. She had to restore the king to her people, and it was with this courage she charged forward, ignoring the panicked cries of her mother as they echoed behind her. Her platinum hair whipped in the wind swirling about the room, and she dodged the dust and rubble that this force created. Working her way along the wall, she came to the front of him and faced his beastly form.

"Daddy! You must stop this!" She shouted. He snarled at her, and tried to push her back. She resisted and continued. "Daddy! He did this out of love! You must understand! Love makes you do stupid, moronic things! It makes you do things without thinking!"

"He knew what he did, girl! If you defend him, you are just as bad as he is." With these words, he broke his focus on Marek and shot a quick glance at her, pushing her back against the wall with great force. Mina screamed and began to run for her, but the group held her back.

Crystal stood, sliding against the wall.

"This isn't you! My father is a merciful, wise, and just king. He is loving and compassionate. You are not my father!"

He threw her back again. Marek continued to scream, his amber chamber filling with sprays of blood. Mina shouted to Crystal.

"Crystal! Stop! Get out of there!" She looked to Darien, who lay lifeless on the floor, and it struck fear into her heart.

Crystal stood again. "He did this for her! If you thought that your lover would die at the hands of another, you would protect them wouldn't you?"

"He did this for his own selfish gains!" Andrew cried.

"No, he didn't!" She shouted, getting weaker under the force. "He did this because he loves her, and what he thought he saw. Daddy! You're in there, listen to me."

"Shut up, you little wretch!" And he threw her again against the wall, with all the force he had to spare.

Crystal slumped against the marble, and Mina ran for her, escaping the group. She had almost reached her daughter through the wind, when she saw the girl open her pale blue eyes.

"Crystal! I demand you stop this, now!" Mina shouted.

"I have to save daddy!" She struggled to get up.

"Crystal! No! He'll kill you!" Mina begged. Marek screamed. Crystal pressed onward.

"Daddy!" She shouted. "Daddy I know you're in there! You have to fight this, daddy! Fight it with all your might!"

Andrew growled and more blood filled Marek's prison. Windows in the palace shattered, and the castle shook furiously.

"Daddy, you know he didn't do this out of revenge! He did it because he loved her! To protect her! He made a terrible choice," she paused, as if remembering something, and her crystalline eyes widened in realization and she got as close to him as possible and screamed at the top of her lungs, "but, haven't you ever been totally gone on someone?"

All at once, the wind in the room stopped, and the shaking settled. Andrew's wings dissipated in a matter of seconds. The bloodied prison around Marek disappeared, and his body fell forty feet to the marble, the sun shone through as it had been before everything began. Andrew's eyes returned to their marvelous emerald green, and his skin regained color, and with a single exhale, he collapsed into Crystal's arms.

Darien was the first to wake. He gazed up at his wife, who loomed over him with tears in her eyes.  
"This looks familiar," he joked, chuckling a little, only to wince as the air passed through his chest.  
"Try not to move," Amy said gently. "You probably have a few broken ribs. How's your breathing?" She looked concerned, yet practiced.

"Don't fuss over me. I'm fine," he said, wiping the blood from his eyes as it dripped from the wound on his forehead. "How's Andy?"

"He collapsed after the episode," Helios replied, stoic and calm. "It appears the King of Venus is not the powerless man we assumed."

"So it would seem," the king replied.

"Papa, I can't believe he would do that to you." Rini looked as scared as her mother.

"Rini, it's alright. It's not his fault. He couldn't control himself."

"It's true my love. I would suspect his highness will awake to a crowd of people and a broken castle and not remember a thing of what has happened." Helios comforted her.

Lita, Ken, and Greg headed towards Marek. The sight they beheld when they reached him nauseated each of them. There on the floor, a half transformed Marek lay still. His legs were still human, but fused together in parts. On his right arm, a fin had come out from an old wound, tearing the skin to shreds. His gills were open on one side of his neck, and scales dotted his face in patches. His hair was caked with blood, and his skin was a jaundiced, sickly yellow color. He was neither man nor merman, but a heap of some half-blood creature; and most likely dead.

In the center, the largest crowd gathered around Andrew. Mina shook him furiously, trying to wake him as he lay in Crystal's lap. Stefan grabbed her shoulder and caught her attention. He smiled at her, sweetly, airing his assurance, and she calmed down. Stefan placed a practiced hand on the king, at the center of his chest.

"He's gone through a lot. His body is surging with power." As he said this, Raye rested her hands on Andrew's arm and began reciting a Martian healing charm.

"What happened to him?" Crystal asked.

"I'm not sure. But what we now know is that the king has incredible power resting dormant within him."

"Yeah, dark power that he can't control. That's comforting." Chad remarked.

"We must first learn of this power and its true origins before we can take action in controlling it. I always suspected the king's powers to rival his brother's, and so it seems to be the case. And it appears his daughter might be a driving force in this as well." He smiled at Crystal. She returned the gaze and spotted her mother looking at her.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

Mina was silent a moment, but then replied with a tinge of shame in her voice. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, and I'm sorry I didn't trust your ability to take care of yourself. You took him on with no fear, and I'm so proud of you."

Crystal smiled and shrugged. "It's no biggie. I get it from my mom."

Mina smiled and hugged her.

It took the group a second to place it, but when a groan rose from around them, they looked down to see Andrew's eyes, open and aware, staring around in confusion.

"Your majesty, welcome back." Stefan said.

The king said nothing, but continued to stare.

"Andrew, can you hear us? Say something." Mina said.

There was a pregnant pause, as the king found his breath. He spoke weakly, after a moment.

"My back hurts."

Chad laughed. "Yeah, sprouting black wings tends to do that to a guy."

"What?" Andrew began to sit up.

"Your highness," Stefan addressed Chad, "perhaps it would be wise to refrain from triggering the memories."

"He has to know what happened here." Chad said in the first kingly statement he had uttered all day.

Andrew soaked in the conversation and the people around him. He looked up at the ruined castle and the debris. He saw Crystal battered and beaten, Mina's tangled hair. He noticed an absence of Darien, and heard Raye still strong in her Martian charm. He looked at Mina, panicked.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Honey, perhaps we should get you checked up fi—"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Andrew shouted towards her, confused.

"Daddy!" Crystal shouted, placing a hand on his arm as gently as possible. "It's OK."

"Where's Darien? Why isn't he here?" Andrew motioned to get up. Stefan fought him down, but he pressed through and rose up to see the crowds in the wreckage. He recognized Serena's face, the face she gets when she's worried. He started to run towards them, only to have a great pain rise up in his whole body.

"Andy! Slow down! You've been through a lot." Chad said, helping his ailing form off the floor.

"Chad, tell me right now. What happened?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"The only thing I remember is seeing Crystal with that merman. Where is he, come to think of it?" Andrew was confused, and trying hard to remember what happened.

Chad looked back at the crowd and towards Marek's group, "He's indisposed right now."

Crystal stepped in. She cautiously approached her father and embraced him. "Daddy, I'm so glad you're OK."

He was still a moment, but eventually wrapped his arms around her.

She continued, buried in his chest. "You went through something. Something that's hard to explain."

Stefan took his cue. "Your majesty, you have experienced a power break just now. Enraged at the presence of Marek, and the fact that Crystal had just returned from a battle with him in which she could have lost her life, you transformed."

Mina continued. "You became this…thing. This dark, evil thing I've never seen before."

Andrew went pale.

"You sprouted wings, like I said. Your power shook the castle to its foundations." Chad finished.

Andrew stared at Serena. "And Darien?"

"He…" Crystal began. But Mina interrupted her, putting her hands on either side of his face.

"He tried to stop you, but you caught him off guard I think."

He grasped her hand. "What did I do?"

Mina hesitated to answer, so Raye stepped in.

"You…You threw him into that clock." She said it gently, and pointed to the broken clock face.

Andrew looked and turned back a second later, tears welling in his eyes. He moved towards the group again, slowly this time, and made it there. He saw Darien resting on Serena's lap, his eyes closed.

"Darien!" Andrew shouted, openly crying. "Darien! Oh God!"

Darien's eyes shot open, and he looked to his brother. "Dude, chill out. I'm fine."

Andrew stopped and looked up. In an instant, he was filled with joy and embraced his brother, much to Darien's chagrin.

"Ah! Ribs! Broken! Please no hugging!"

Andrew backed off, apologetic. His face filled with shame. "I'm sorry…I…I don't know what—"

"Forget it." Darien said, waving him off. "You couldn't control yourself. I know that. I know you wouldn't have done what you did if it had been you in here just minutes ago."

"What else did I do?"

Rini pointed. "You had that guy encased in a prison of amber. You were making him go through what Derek went through…about once every minute."

Andrew looked at the small crowd in that direction and turned back with shame.

"What else? What brought me out of this?"

There was a concerned quiet as the group looked at each other, and at Crystal. She nodded and got close to her father.

"I did."

Andrew looked sick. "What?"

"I did, Daddy. I was trying to explain to," she paused, "to that thing that took hold of you that Marek shot an arrow at me because he was trying to save the woman he loved."

All at once, the battle came streaking into his mind. He saw his daughter slammed against the wall, he heard the screaming in the background, he saw her get up and come towards him again only to be struck against the wall once more. He felt the hatred. He felt the rage. He felt the power. And all at once, Andrew was weeping.

"Oh God! Crystal!" He grabbed her, embraced her with full force and brought her to him. "My daughter! I tried to kill you! Oh God!"

"It's OK, Daddy." She whispered. "It wasn't you. It was the rage. You lost yourself."

He wept. "What happened to the merman?"

Suddenly, Lita approached the group and addressed Darien.

"D, we're gonna need your help over here."

Darien became serious. "How bad is he?"

Lita looked at the back of Andrew's head. "He's bad."

Darien rose up slowly, with help from Helios and Serena and walked arm in arm towards Marek. The group followed, Andrew included and they all came upon the sight at once.

Andrew looked at the deformed figure lying before him, and visions of the amber chamber, the blood, and the screaming streaked through his mind. He turned suddenly, stricken to the core, and vomited behind the group. Darien knelt down and placed his hands upon Marek, who was cold and lifeless. They radiated a bright blue light, and he surged energy into the man's body.

"It didn't work on Derek. What if it doesn't work here?" Ken asked.

"We have to try." Amy said, quietly.

There was a time of anxious observation, and the group started to notice the fins receding into Marek's skin. The wounds healed, and his skin color was restored. The scales disappeared, and his legs became two once again. His hair and clothes still caked with blood, he began to stir. Stefan knelt beside Darien and placed his hands on his chest.

"He will live," said the healer, assuredly.

Crystal smiled and sighed in relief, placing a hand on her father's back as he wretched.

"Everyone's OK. You didn't kill anyone. It's gonna be OK."

Andrew stopped and took a deep breath. He stood slowly and turned towards her. "But I could have."

He embraced her again, rubbing his cheek in her hair and holding her close to his chest. "Oh, Crystal. My baby girl." He squared his gaze with her. "I'm sorry!" He wept. "I could have killed you and I would have done it with a smile on my face. Oh God…I…I…" he couldn't speak, but only weep.

She hugged his face to her chest. "It's alright, Daddy. I was strong enough to beat you, because you made me so strong. It's OK. It wasn't you. It wasn't you."

Mina closed in on the two of them, and Andrew locked eyes with her.

"I'm so glad you came back to me," she said, tears welling up.

"If I am able, I always will," he replied, embracing her and kissing her forehead, taking in the scent of her hair. It calmed him.

"I was so wrapped up in Derek," he continued. He looked at the group. "I couldn't stand the thought that I had lost him. And I took it out on whatever I could." He focused again on Crystal, "including you."

"I know. And we'll get through this together. We'll mourn Derek together. I'm sorry I couldn't save him." Now she began to cry.

Andrew looked at her. "You did so much more than anyone ever asked of you. I'm proud of you. I couldn't ask for a better daughter." He wiped the tears from her eyes.

She smiled weakly. "I just wish he could be here with us."

Andrew cupped her cheek. "I know. Me too. I just wish I could hear him call me his father one more time."

The group stood together, arms locked, and soaked in the air of peace that surrounded everything, taking a moment of silence to remember Derek.

Their reverie was broken when a ruckus was heard at the head of the room, coming from inside the castle. The great doors swung open and dust kicked up into the dawning light. A figure approached them, and the group stood strong. Darien stepped forward, Andrew as well, to rise up against whatever was coming for them. The figure wore tattered clothes, the loose fabric silhouetted against the brightening grey sky. It walked towards them and out into the light, and Andrew's breath caught in his chest.

"Dad," Derek gasped. His once emerald green eyes now shone a bright, apple green, and widened in surprise at the sight of the group.

The look was returned as they took in the sight of him. His skin was porcelain, his hair as black as night, save for the streak of blonde in his bangs that fell into his eyes. Behind the blonde, a blue-green Earth symbol pulsed from his forehead. His ears were back to what they had been, a strange hybrid of pointed and round. Around him, light emanated an atmosphere of strength and health. Derek was as strong as he had ever been, and he was alive. Wrapped around his wrist, clinging securely against his flowing veins, his mother's seashell bracelet glistened in the graying light, restored. Rose was behind him, her face a mixture of joy, surprise, and relief.

They approached him with something akin to awe, as if the figure before them wasn't real. Andrew eyed him, taking in every detail, embedding it into his memory. With an air of reverence, and paying especial attention to the white-blonde streak in Derek's hair, Andrew reached forward and gently placed his hands around Derek's face.

"How are you here?" Andrew whispered, his eyes raking over him, moving his hair to look into his eyes.

"I don't know. I…I just am." Derek was breathless. "I was as I had died…a merman, floating in darkness, content to stay like this forever. I knew no pain, and everything here was so far away. But as I prepared to resign myself to silence, I saw," he paused, eyeing his wrist. "I saw my mother. She was there in the darkness too. She spoke to me, and I could hardly understand her. But," he motioned his hands in front of his chest, signifying something deep within himself, "I felt her sadness and remorse as if they were my own. And her love. I understood in an instant why all of this happened. I wanted to stay with her, but she pushed me back, and I woke up on the bed as if I had been sleeping since the party."

Rose nodded. "I watched him change back." She took his hand gently and laced her fingers into his and brought their joined hands forward. "I never thought I'd see this again," she said, regarding the bracelet.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Derek said to her, whispering into the crook of her neck.

She smiled and turned away, a flush rapidly filling her face.

"So, not to spoil the moment, but what's with the highlights, dude?" Chad chimed in. Raye elbowed him in the ribs and he left out a burst of air. "What? I just didn't know Limbo had salon services." Raye shook her head and smiled, unable to contain her amusement at the statement. Derek smiled too, and grabbed the platinum locks.

"I'm not sure, actually."

"I can answer that," came a voice from behind them. Derek stared at its source; eyeing Marek as he stood slowly. "Anteaus has undergone Omiotatus. The Resemblance. It is a phenomenon within the realms of our people. If one parent of a merchild dies, the physical characteristics of that merchild will change to resemble the parent that lives. Since Demara is dead, Derek's Atlantian genes worked to make him take after his father. Thus, he has blonde in his hair and his eyes are greener. The symbol on his forehead is part of it as well."

"Instant evolution! Survival of the fittest like no one has ever seen! Extraordinary!" Amy exclaimed, clearly impressed.

Derek grinned wide and looked at Andrew, who took him in his arms with a hearty laugh. "I guess it's official. You have two kids now," Derek joked.

By all accounts, highness," Marek addressed Derek, "you are now a prince of Venus. Even our people would say so." He did his best to bow deeply in courtesy, still weak from the ordeal. He remained with his head down and spoke to Andrew.

"Your majesty, to repay my treason, I am at your mercy. What you would do with me, so may it be done." He was stoic and regal, showing no fear in the face of possible annihilation.

An air of seriousness enveloped the room, and Andrew gazed on the weakened man. He spoke strongly, as he always did in formal affairs. "Marek, would you live if you had authority to in this moment?"

"Highness?" he questioned, not understanding.

"If I were to let you live, would that please you most? Or do you wish to join your beloved in a world beyond this one?"

It was a striking question, filled with philosophy. Marek relaxed his bow to a casual stance and considered what his answer might mean. After some thought, he replied strongly. "I believe I should live, sir. I am not yet finished with this life as I see it."

Andrew smiled at his response. What he did next surprised everyone. He looked at Crystal, and addressed her sweetly, as he did when addressing his children. "Knowing this, my daughter, what would you have him do to serve his sentence for treason?" He smiled at her and motioned to Marek. "He tried to kill you. Not me. It seems only fitting that you decide his punishment."

Crystal smiled and stepped towards him.

"Kneel," she said, drawing the sword straight and parallel to her arm.

He did so, a look of confusion crossing his face. Unsure of what was to happen, he bowed his head.

"Marek of Atlantis, for your treasonous crimes, I, Crystal, Crown Princess of Venus, see fit to punish you to a life filled with the fullest of joys. You are to live as happily as a man should and can, given the circumstances. You are to share this joy with the spirit of your one true love, Demara, until you are gone from this world. Your joy will reward her for saving my life, and your work in having her enjoy it will clear your name from my otherwise ruthless wrath."

The group, and even Marek, chuckled at this line.

"So I see it, so shall it be written." She tapped the sword on both of his shoulders, and he rose to meet her gaze. She smiled at him, smirking cutely. Marek couldn't contain his gratefulness, and embraced her. She received him whole heartedly.

"Thank you, your majesty," he said.

"You're welcome. Now, get back to the water before my reputation is ruined." She winked, and he turned to leave.

Marek made it all the way to the bridge, some twenty feet before the beach began, when a hand rested upon his shoulder. He turned to see Derek panting, having run after him.

"I'm glad I caught you in time," the boy said breathlessly. "I wanted to catch you, because, given the circumstances, I'm not sure you'll ever come back to land."

Marek didn't say anything, but smiled at him.

"There's still so much I don't know," Derek continued. "So much about our people and our culture and my mother. And I think you're the only one who could ever tell me what she was really like."

Marek laughed. "It's only natural that you're curious. Your mother put me through hell just to know what you looked like. You are so much like her, Anteaus."

He smiled. "I want to know about the happy times, before all this. How did she grow up? Was she popular or does any of that even matter in Atlantis?"

"It matters," he replied, dryly. His face fell at the mention of Demara's family. "You have an aunt, Adriana. A wild, bafoonish harpy of a mermaid. It's best she never know you exist, for your sake. She is a piece of work. Nothing like your mother."

"What was she like?"

"Your mother?"

Derek nodded.

Marek looked off into the sunset, recollecting the memories he had of Demara before the exile.

"Before the solitude, where she began to wither into a shell of the woman she really was, your mother was the most charismatic, engaging, and fantastic woman I've ever met. She was smart, charming, and loving. But at the top of her list of talents was motherhood. When you were born, she sheltered you for as long as she could. She hid you from the world, but did not hide the world from you. She taught you everything she knew, and worked everyday to provide you with strength. She did this under a fear of being discovered that was so great, other people would have buckled beneath it. But not her. Your safety and happiness was all she ever worked for. When you were taken from her, and left on the beach to die, it destroyed what she was. She became a shadow in exile, and that, unfortunately, is the version of your mother that you encountered. The frightened, panicking woman she had transformed into. I loved her through it all, knowing what she was under all the fear and hate, and it is for this reason that I tried to assist her in bringing you back. For every misunderstanding, and every sadness I have caused, you must know I am sorry. But, as it often does, death has a way of bringing out the best version of a person. Your mother died doing what she had done most of her life, protecting you. When she realized her spell would kill you, she sacrificed herself and saved you. She even saved Crystal in the process. As I held her in my arms in those last moments, I saw in her eyes what had so long been faded away; a brightness renewed. She died loving you as she had all those years ago, Anteaus. She died understanding what she had done wrong. You have to know that about your mother, because she deserves to be remembered for that."

Through tears, the men stared at one another. Derek felt a huge emptiness within himself, a hole that he knew his mother would never fill. He recognized that Marek was incomplete as well. He hugged the man before him, and thanked him over and over.

Marek broke the embrace and reached to his collar. From underneath it, he pulled the pendant suspended on twine that matched the tattoo on the back of Derek's neck.

"This was your mother's. It is the symbol of our people. I want you to have it so you never forget where you came from, at least partly." He tried to hang it over Derek's neck, but the boy backed away.

"I can't take this from you." He was respectful in his tone.

Marek smiled. "I want you to have it. Please. She used to play with it with you when you were a child. I gather that some part of you remembers that, since you have a likeness of it tattooed on you."

"But what about you?" Derek was insistent.

"Don't worry about me," he assured him as he placed the pendant around Derek's neck. "I have a thousand years of memories to remember her by."

Marek turned and began to walk to the beach. His feet met the sand before he heard Derek shout after him.

"Wait!"

Marek turned to meet Derek's apple green eyes. In his hand, the prince held the bracelet that was once around his wrist.

"Please, take this."

Marek hesitated, shaking his head.

"Please," Derek pressed. "So that you know you have both of us."

A twinge of red ran through Marek's face as he fingered the bracelet gently from Derek's grasp. He slipped it around his wrist and admired it.

"It's like her."

Derek smiled.

"If you ever have any questions; if you ever need anything…I am here, without question." Marek said, backing up towards the water.

Derek nodded, clutching the pendant.

"Good luck, prince. Be careful. I trust this treaty might insight some riot."

"You, as well." Derek said, waving him goodbye.

Marek returned the gesture as he reached the water, and all at once, Derek saw a great blue green tail grow out of the waves. Marek disappeared beneath the surf, and was gone as the grey sunrise gave way to a clear blue day.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Even as night fell, Andrew lay in bed and found himself restless, yet exhausted. Visions of the day's events swirled around his mind. He gave up on sleep and sat on the edge of the bed, staring out across the black ocean. With a sigh, he rose and made his way to the hallway. Shafts of moonlight played across his chest as he walked down the vacant corridor. He wandered aimlessly, with no particular goal in mind, bogged down by thoughts too heavy to allow him to concentrate on destinations. But, like a magnet, he happened upon Derek's room. He found the door ajar and, almost curious, eased it open. The room was dim, the night sky filtering through the gauzy curtains. He could make out the figure of his son wrapped in the arms of the woman next to him, fast asleep. For a few minutes, he stood over them, filled with fear, watching every inch and exhaling a sigh of relief when he observed the almost indistinguishable rise and fall of Derek's chest. It was as if the previous evening had never happened, but Andrew only had to look at the streak of blonde hair to be reminded of what had transpired. The image of his son's grotesque form lying lifeless in his arms was permanently branded into his memory and he swallowed hard. He thought about Marek, and what he had done to him. Plaguing his thoughts most of all was what he had become that morning. He couldn't get past the realization of the rage and hatred he had felt, and the fact that he had felt it petrified him. It had been so powerful that he had willingly harmed his own brother and child and had no recollection of it. The whole thing had him on edge.

Despite its gentle nature, when Mina tapped him on the shoulder, he was ripped from his thoughts and jumped. She smiled and said nothing, putting a finger over her lips to quiet him, and with a twitch of her hand beckoned him out of the room. They walked together to a grand sitting area bathed in warm light. It cast Mina's blonde hair in a shade of gold, and despite his resistance, Andrew saw Marek's chamber. He shut his eyes tight and breathed in deep. Mina put her hands on his chest, never losing the sweet smile playing across her features.

"Derek's fine, darling."

"It's more than that," he replied.

His gaze flickered to where they had just come from. She drew closer to him, pressing her lower body to his.

"I just keep seeing it. Hearing it. I can taste my tears every time I think of it. I can smell his blood. I can feel whatever it was that took me over. I can't control it."

"We will work together to help you learn how to control it." She was affectionate and calm.

"But what if it comes back before then, huh?" He snapped at her, frustrated at nothing and everything all at once. "What happens if it comes and I kill you? Or Crystal? What if it kills me and I leave all of you because I'm too weak to handle whatever force is sitting inside me waiting to strike?" He sat down, and she nuzzled next to him.

"Darien went through the same thing." She understood his anger, and it showed in her tone.

"Not like this."

"Yes, like this." She replied, showing a bit of her younger self in the statement. But in an instant she was grown again. "Darien came into his power similarly to how you have, and he got through it. You will too. I have every confidence. You are the courageous, strong, and powerful man I married. You'll get through it. You have escaped death, conquered evil, and survived a teenage daughter. You can do anything! This is cake!" She winked at him, and he couldn't help but smile, if only for a moment before the fear flared up again.

"But what if…" he started, before her finger stopped his moving lips.

"Derek is fine. Everyone's alive. We are all backing you on this." She smiled as he grasped her hand gently and brought it to his knee. "Plus," she added with a smirk, "that foyer was gaudy. It needed to be rebuilt anyway." She slid her hand to his mid thigh.

He smiled again, and looked at her. She reached up and cleared the bangs from his eyes as they blurred with tears. He saw her as if looking through a rain soaked window.

"I love you," he said, choking down the emotion. He was so sick of crying.

She kissed his forehead and wrapped her arms around him, encasing him to her chest. "I love you too," she said cheerfully. "Now let's go to bed. You look exhausted."

"I can only dream of sleep, at this point," he said.

"Ironically," she replied.

Since the impromptu announcement of his relation to the King of Venus at the Solstice Dinner a couple weeks ago, Derek had noticed quite a change on the planet. Word of the treaty had reached the people. For the most part, they seemed supportive, if not apathetic about the change in policy. Then, there were those who saw the change as violating established barriers, as 'allowing a force of immeasurable wickedness into our borders' as Derek recollected one of the rioters saying. He only wished he could be so eloquent in support of the treaty. He grew apprehensive of the coming ceremony for a number of reasons. He had never been one to speak in public, especially in any position of power, and furthermore not during a time of social unrest.

Thus, the prince found himself focused in front of a mirror, fussing over the infernal patch of blonde above his brow. He flipped his hair back and forth trying to hide it beneath his ebony locks. He slicked it back, but it released and fell forward again. He tried every variety of hairstyle there was, and every time the streak appeared. It might as well have been blue. He scowled in dissatisfaction.

His expression softened as Rose peeked from behind him, appearing in the reflection. She expressed a mix of amusement and caring. Mostly, amusement. Her hands came up over her mouth to hide her widening smile as she saw him tug and pull at his hair and clothes.

"You look fine. Stop fussing! You'll pull your hair out at this rate."

The scowl returned. "You only get one chance to make a first impression. Well, technically a second impression. But a first real impression."

"You'll do great!" She sounded amazed that he was so nervous.

"I'm no good at speeches. I've never done anything like this before in my life. What if I go to walk up there and trip over my own feet? What if I puke or forget what I'm saying? What if I say the wrong thing? How am I supposed to be respected as a leader when I don't even really believe I am one?"

"You are a leader." She sidled up to him, looking at her own reflection. "You're Prince Derek, remember? You've been training for this your whole life."

"That was just a story."

She chuckled, unaffected. "A story that came true. You were a prince in disguise this whole time."

He sighed and messed with his hair again. "I just…can't mess this up. Not in front of him. He's worked so hard for me."

She brushed the wrinkles from his shirt. "He's proud of you, Derek. And no matter what happens today, I know that he'll always be proud of you." She began pulling on his sleeves and clasping his cufflinks. "You should listen to me, you know. I'm always right." She wetted her hands from a bowl sitting on the vanity.

He laughed, turning her towards him and coming in close. "Oh yeah? How are you always right?" He spoke softly, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

Her gray eyes looked up at him and she smiled. "I was right that you were a prince. I was right that we should come to the castle. And I'm right that you'll go out there and kill it. So just get up there and do your best!" She finished with a confident run of her fingers through his hair, the moisture settling the streak back, uniform with the rest of them.

They turned to the mirror, and Derek observed the hairstyle. Sleek, sophisticated, cool.

"You look like a prince to me." She said.

He eyed her in the mirror, admiring her in her midnight blue gown. Her shoulders, flawless perfection, were complimented by her hair resting in a loose bun on one side. Behind her, a short train of jeweled black lace. Her eyes seemed to shine in the reflection of a delicate diamond choker around her neck.

"And you look like a queen."

They looked at one another, and slipped quietly into oblivion as their lips touched.

The bright Venusian sun blazed through the stained glass of the chapel. It was filled to capacity with the most elite members of the Venusian court. Having bared witness to the events of the Solstice, there was no argument to the legitimacy of Derek's lineage. He was Andrew's son.

At the head of the room stood Andrew in all his regalia. He wore a traditional dark blue shirt with gold trim decorating the chest and cuffs, and black pants, as was the custom for the king in such reverent ceremonies. Adorning his brow was a crown of platinum, bordered in gold and encrusted with gems of deep sapphire along the base and at the points. Between graceful arches, molded platinum twisted in an almost Celtic design was ornamented with large round cut topaz. He held a braided circle of pure gold, decorated with the brightest aquamarine and emeralds in the kingdom. This would be Derek's crown. Behind him, his daughter and wife sat observing the crowd. They, too, were dressed for the occasion, in varying shades of blue.

The hum of conversation died down as, all at once, the great wood doors at the front of the room opened. Derek stood alone, straight and tall, despite the apprehension of this day. He kept his eyes focused on his father, and in doing so was able to make it to his mark without so much as a stumble. He knelt before the vision of his regal father, seeing him in a whole new light. The room fell silent as Andrew took a deep breath.

"Antaeus of Atlantis. Child of Elysian. Derek Xavier. You kneel here before the court of Venus as a boy of two kingdoms. One of the fertile earth, the other of the roiling sea. Though they are different, they thrive most when united. As you represent these two opposite domains, you must promise to undertake your post as Crown Prince of Venus heeding the balance of the universe that your blood reflects. Do you so promise?"

Keeping his head down, Derek projected his answer. "I do so promise."

"You must present yourself at all times in the light of the highest regality. You must treat all with kindness and respect. You must understand and carryout your responsibilities as Prince with grace and the best thought for your people. You must protect your subjects as a shepherd protects his sheep. He loves them, and keeps them from those that might destroy their livelihood. He lives in poverty so they might eat, and slumbers without covers so that they stay warm. Do you swear to live to this code?"

"I do so swear."

"And lastly, you must always recognize your duty to justice. Mercy and grace are the most essential qualities in a ruler. It is essential that you adopt them. Seek to be just, and do not be blinded by those who will attempt to show you false truths. Think, listen, look, and always learn from what is before you and what has come before this. Think always of your people's future, and be prepared to extend the fullest measure of devotion to it. Do you recognize and adopt these principles?

"I do."

Andrew turned to his right and acknowledged Endymion, Serenity, and Rini, all three a vision in white. The King and Queen stood, and the crowd followed suit.

"Your highnesses," Andrew bowed and smiled to them. They returned the gesture. "I, the Lord and Master of this land, Andrio, and my wife, her majesty, Mina, do recognize this boy as the Crown Prince of Venus. I ask your graces to acknowledge him as such, and have your subjects do the same, for as long as history writes itself."

The king and queen looked at one another. Serenity gave her husband a sweet smile and nodded. Endymion turned to Andrew.

"So it has been presented, so it shall be." And they stayed standing, eyeing Derek with pride.

Andrew turned back, drawing attention to the crown in his hands, holding it aloft and speaking loudly so that the last person in the farthest end of the room could hear him.

"Then, with all the courts of the Neo-Silver Millennium in accordance, I present you with this crown and you are hereby, today and forever, known as Derek, Child of Two Worlds, and Crown Prince of Venus." He placed the woven metal over Derek's black hair, and the boy looked up at him.

"Rise, Prince Derek, and look upon your people." Andrew concluded.

Derek stood, still shaking, and turned to the courts. They were silent in admiration until Rose spoke up. "Long live Prince Derek!"

The crowd echoed her, and uproarious applause was heard all around. Derek smiled coyly and waved, taking Rose's arm as he headed back towards the doors. The royal court followed him out to the grand foyer, now once more as grand and glorious as it had been, and two guards opened the main doors. There at the entrance stood a man far too skinny for his own good. Corwin looked proud in his uniform, the bright brass buttons glistening in the light. He met Derek and shook his hand, bowing quickly.

"Are you ready, your highness?" He asked excitedly.

Derek exhaled and looked back at his dad. "I'll never get used to that."

Endymion stepped next to his brother. "That's OK. We aren't either."

Corwin instructed Mina, Andrew, and Crystal to the front and marched forward with perfect posture. He opened his arms and took a deep breath as he addressed the crowd of thousands waiting to see their prince.

"Citzens of Venus, I present their majesties King Andrio and Queen Mina, and her celestial highness, Princess Crystal!"

There was thunderous applause. So much, it sounded as the sea does when it collides with a cliff. A great, booming sound of celebration as the royal family took their places on the side of the entrance, waving enthusiastically and meeting with much adoration.

Corwin held his hands up, and silenced the assembly as a conductor would silence his orchestra.

"And presenting our most honored guests, the lord and lady sovereigns of the universe, Endymion and Serenity; and the most esteemed princess, Small Lady Serenity!"

Just as the Venusian royals had done, Serenity, Rini, and Endymion flanked the stage opposite them, waving to the masses of adoring subjects.

Corwin smiled a final time, this one stretching across his face from ear to ear.

"It is my deepest and most humble honor to introduce the subject of our celebration today! Presenting, Prince Derek, Child of Two Worlds, and Crown Prince of Venus!"

Derek stepped forward, and met with a barrier of sound. The strength was tremendous. Through the fray of admiration, he could see clusters of citizens who did not clap or cheer, but simply stood and stared unimpressed with him. While it seemed he had the support of most of Venus, it was these people he wanted to reach. He noticed they were of no particular class. Some were old, some were young, some were poor, and others rich. It was their reaction that intimidated him the most, and also what drove him to stand tall at the front. As the crowd died down, a deafening silence filled the courtyard and its perimeter. They waited for him to speak and just as he gained the courage, the blonde streak in his hair came loose and flopped down in front of his face. He drew a shaky breath.

"Great," he said to himself. "What else could go wrong?" He looked out at the crowd. "Oh yeah. Lots of things." Closing his eyes and trying to breathe, he began what he rehearsed in the mirror that morning.

"Hi." Derek raised a weak hand to the crowd, waving it awkwardly. His other hand played nervously with his mother's necklace hiding below his collar.

Nobody moved. Nobody reacted. A still, silent sea of people. Derek swallowed and put his hand back down.

"Most of you don't know me. You have no idea who I am or what I'm like, and it scares you that I'm now somehow in power over you. I'd be scared too. You know, I used to hate the royals. I thought they didn't care about me. Or my friends. Or the people I saw everyday, struggling to make it in the market. Struggling to feed themselves and their children. I thought they were aloof and too rich for their own good. I had a lot of pre-conceived notions, when the truth was, I hadn't the slightest idea what they were actually like."

"I can tell a lot of you out there would much rather me not be on this stage right now. You have your reasons, there are many. Some of you out there might look to me and see a nobody, an urchin with no identity. And you wouldn't be far off. Up until very, _very_ recently, I didn't have an identity. I had no idea where I came from or where I was going, or who I was. This might make you uneasy, but, to me, I think it makes me the best person for this job. In being nobody, I have the ability to be anybody. I can be a merciful prince, a young philanthropist, a soldier, a liaison; anything my people need me to be."

He paused, looking from left to right at all the faces staring back at him.

"Furthermore, I represent a new age on Venus. My mother was a mermaid. A citizen of Atlantis, the kingdom that lies deep within the ocean just behind all of you. A treaty has come to pass that allows a new level of tolerance and communication between our two species, and it has met with you only to be greeted with some hesitancy. The number one argument against this treaty is a fear-driven thought about the dangers of these people. How can two worlds so very different ever get along? We will surely destroy ourselves. Our cultures will never mesh. Our traditions will war with one another until there's nothing left of either of us. It is a resistance to change and a well-intended protection of the purity of this planet. Everyone I see before me is a full blooded Venusian, and you have been taught through years of tradition that the Merpeople are your enemies. But, I am here to tell you that they are not. Do not allow yourself to be filled with hatred for a people with whom you are unfamiliar. Don't make the same mistake I did. They are mothers and daughters. Fathers and sons. Merchants and businessmen. They have poor and rich. Young and old. And as scared as you are for your own safety and the safety of your families, they are equally as frightened for the safety of their families against us."

Out among the masses, Marek watched and listened to Derek with a soft smile across his features. He thought about his own mother and her untimely death at the hands of Venusians, and something inside of him warmed. Gone was the bitterness in his heart, kept for thousands of years. And as he listened to the prince, he drew up the courage within himself to forgive what was done to her, and the men who had done it.

"We have lived too long as planet divided, slaughtering each other. Our people have killed thousands of Merfolk, and they have killed thousands of us. This treaty stands to unite two forces that would otherwise destroy each other. We cannot stand by and let this go on as it has for thousands of years. We must stand tall and look to the future, respecting those who are different from us and learning to adore them. After all, you've done so well already."

He saw the confused looks out across the assembly. They looked at each other, raising eyebrows and asking questions. Derek raised a strong set of hands to them and they quieted.

"Our highest rulers, Endymion and Serenity, are loved by all of you. I heard it in your cheers and commotion. You respect them, love them, wish them well. But they are not of your race. They're not even of each other's race. Small Lady is also a child of two worlds. And two once warring worlds at that."

Some nodded, understanding, while others shrugged. Derek took one step further.

"And more than that, closer to home, remember your King."

The people focused, sure that this would be important. Even Andrew paid closer attention.

"Your King, the most beloved man on this planet. I've heard him described as just and compassionate, filled with grace and generosity. He is gentle and wise. He is powerful and courageous. Handsome and loving. Every positive thing you can say about a man has been said by you about my father. I was the only one, it seems, who ever really said something bad, and that was before I knew anything."

There was a small ripple of laughter among them, and Andrew smiled at his son.

Derek projected. "But, remember, you say all these things knowing that my father is not one of you."

There was a collective gasp in the crowd, their eyes shifting to one another in guilty astonishment. It would seem that everyone had forgotten Andrew's Elysian roots in favor of loving him for his actions as King. He had been everything Derek said he was, and the realization of this rocked the crowd to their core. Behind Derek, Andrew smiled, smirking at his son's cleverness and astute observation. He glanced at Endymion, who looked at him and winked.

Derek continued, grasping the crown and pulling it from his head. The stray blonde streak fell into his face and he shook his hair free from its slicked back position. He held the crown high and the people came back to him.

"I may not be a child of Venus, but it would seem I come from the stock of a man who rules this planet into prosperity and happiness, and is not one either. I have his guidance, and the guidance of his daughter, my sister, to help me along. And, in my ever mounting good fortune, I have your beloved queen to call my mother. I have lost one, only to gain another."

Mina was surprised, putting her hands up over her mouth, and then to her chest. She hugged Crystal and grabbed Andrew's hand. Derek smiled at them, and concluded.

"I understand what this crown means to every last one of you. And I will do my best to earn it, just as my father did. All I ask, is that you give me a chance to do so."

There it was again, the deafening silence. Derek was saddened by the lack of response, and tapped the crown in his palm before placing it gently back on his head and turning around towards the castle. When he reached the doors, Rose consoled him, saying nothing. He smiled at her, when suddenly, there came a sound. A huge, monstrous sound.

The people exploded with cheers. They clapped their hands, jumped up and down, banging on pillars and walkways. They danced and smiled and screamed for Derek. Andrew had never seen anything like it. He reached back and pulled Derek to the front, and if it was possible, the cheering got louder. Andrew raised Derek's hand as a shy smile crossed the boy's face, presenting him to his people. And for the first time, Derek knew what it was to have a happily ever after.

It had been a glorious day. One for the history books. A grand banquet was held that evening, everything the Solstice should have been, and more, to celebrate Derek's success. It wasn't until late that night when Andrew and Mina finally made it back to their quarters. Andrew sat on the edge of the bed, watching Mina remove her jewelry at the vanity, wearing the same goofy smile he had worn all afternoon. He sighed, unable to believe what he had seen that morning.

"I still can't believe he did so well. He caught _me_ by surprise. I just…wow."

"He caught everyone by surprise. Me, Crystal, everyone." She placed her earrings gently into a small etched metal box. "But it really shouldn't be a surprise, because he's your son." She came to the bed, standing in front of his sitting form, her silk robe catching in the breeze. He caught a glimpse of her as it flowed open, and placed his hands on her bare hips. His eyes clouded with passion and he smiled wickedly. Pushing upwards, he stood and lifted her only to throw her playfully onto the mattress. She laughed, giddy, as he pinned her there and laid kisses up and down her chest and neck.

"Gently!" she said through her giggles. "Gently!"

"Oh, I'm always gentle." He whispered in her ear, jokingly lowering his voice and nipping at her earlobe.

She wriggled beneath him, smiling and laughing as their lips met. When they parted, she sighed contentedly as he rested in the crook of her neck. His weight on her was a special kind of comfortable, and she reveled in it.

"We really shouldn't." She said with a smile in her voice.

He looked up at her, wrinkling his brow. "Why ever not?" He teased her by faking tears. "Do you not find me attractive anymore?"

She laughed heartily. "Oh, get over yourself. You're as handsome as the day I met you."

He became serious, "And you grow more beautiful every day."

She sighed. "We're a couple of saps, aren't we?"

He laughed into the covers, moving his head up and down in agreement.

They were silent a moment, before she turned on her side to look at him. Mina soaked in his physique as he lay there, smiling at her. She wondered what his face would look like when she told him what she wanted to say. The thought of it gave her great joy, and her smile widened.

"Andy, I have something I need to tell you." She was smiling, so he wasn't nervous when he responded.

"Yes?" He never left her eyes.

"The reason I don't think we really should…you know," she shifted her eyes up and down his body, "is because…"

He stopped her before she could finish. "You're pregnant." He smiled.

"Who told you?"

Andrew's eyes widened in amazement. "Wait." His eyebrows raised up. "You are? Seriously?"

She smiled instantly, nodding in a quick pattern. "Yeah."

"Oh my God, I was just saying the first thing that came to my head about what would make this day even better and then you're actually..." He exhaled. "What!" he said rhetorically, amazed.

Mina laughed. "Yep. I'm actually what."

Andrew looked at her and sat up. She laid flat on the bed and he caged her under one of his arms and looked deep into her eyes.

"I can't believe it."

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I am! I'd have a thousand babies with you!"

She laughed. "How about just three? Well, two technically."

He laughed. "Demara might have been his mother, but I would raise up Derek with no one but you."

She smiled and raised her head to kiss him. "Ditto."

THE END…sort of.


	16. Epilouge

The camera spans across a small field. It is high on all four sides and meets in the middle, where it is sunken, like a bowl. Save for the dry patches, the expanse is a healthy green. A pair of steel rods sit in the center, to hold a net for volleyball, but they are bare. Leaning against one is Diane Sawyer, looking dapper in a red blazer and black pencil skirt. Addressing the audience, she walks through the grass:

**DS: This may look like an ordinary field to most. But over ten years ago, it served as the playground for the imagination for two bright and energetic young women. It would bare witness from the fall of 1999 to the summer of 2000 as best friends Liz Marion and Kelsey McKechnie laid the foundations for a story that would later rock the world.**

Images flash across the screen, featuring points of interest from the 1990s. Diane narrates over them.

**DS: The 90s had much to offer us historically. It was a time of political intrigue with the Lewinsky scandal. It was the dawn of the information age as computers became available to the general public and the Internet was born. Wars plagued several countries. There was the Oklahoma City bombing and the OJ Trial. Hurricane Andrew and the Northridge Earthquake. It was one of the greatest times of economic expansion in US history. We met Dolly the sheep, and her clone, and we waited for the end of the world from the effects of Y2K. In pop culture, we saw the rise of boy bands and Britney Spears, the Disney renaissance, the TV sitcom _Friends_, and, most relevantly, the surge of popularity for Japanese Animation across the 50 states. The plot lines contained more story than their American counterparts. They were not limited to comedy or American comic book heroes. They delved into alien worlds, into ages of great machines. They told stories of adventure and magic, focusing on character development and means-to-an-end storytelling. For our two story writers, the most prevalent of these would be _Sailor Moon_, a series about a heroic girl and her four friends as they battled the forces of evil. _Sailor Moon _would transform the world of "magical-girl" cartoons for years to come, inspiring other successful shows and storylines, and touching the lives of its fans forever. **

We join Diane back in the field, sitting comfortably in a portable chair across from two girls. One is blonde and skinny, with loose curls resting at her neck. She sports dark jeans, a light blue tank top layered underneath a light brown, boat-necked cashmere sweater: Liz. The other is Kelsey, whose red hair sits in a loose braid at her shoulder. She wears a knee length, blue shirt dress and brown leggings, with short, brown, brass studded boots. They sit in chairs similar to Diane's, bathing in the afternoon sun.

**DS: So, this show was a huge part of your friendship and your childhoods. And especially this story you would eventually write. Kelsey, you were the first to come to know it, and you introduced it to Liz, right?**

**Kelsey:** [nods] When we met in orchestra in the 5th grade, yes. [laughs] It was the only piece of good conversation I had.

**DS: [Laughs] Are there any particular episodes that stand out to you? One or two of any especial importance?**

**Liz:** Uh…the one that sticks out in my mind has to be "Crystal Clear Destiny." Simply because it caught me up on what Kelsey already knew. Serena is Sailor Moon, Darien is Tuxedo Mask, and their past lives are revealed. Oh, [laughs], and they reveal their love for each other, which was a _huge_ thing for me at that age.

**Kelsey:** "Ice Princess", episode 35 in America, was my first experience with Sailor Moon, so it's of…how did you put it?...oh, 'especial importance' to me. [Laughs] "Crystal Clear Destiny" is a good choice as well. But, I think my favorite episode, the one I go back to again and again is "Legend of the Negamoon," where the groups travels to the future with Rini and learns of what becomes of them in the 30th Century.

**DS: Are there any, outside of the ones you mentioned, that are chiefly important to your story in particular? Or did you draw from your favorites?**

**L:** Well, "Too Many Girlfriends—"

**K: **[Interrupts] Episode 25 in the US.

**L:** [Laughs] Of course she knows the episode numbers! She's the one that taught me everything I know!

**K:** [Laughs] I'm such a nerd.

**L: **Anyway, 'Too Many Girlfriends" makes a sort of cameo appearance in Chapter 4. It was pretty crucial to the development of our back-story for Andrew, since he's such a minor character in the show originally.

**K: **Yeah. We decided that since Andrew was given his own episode, we really should highlight it as a part of the story, to help readers connect the dots with us. And, other than that, we didn't really draw from any specifics.

**L: **We didn't really follow the series _exactly_, but we did our best to make it seem plausible that this could have happened within the Sailor Moon universe. We drew from the Negamoon arc a bit as well.

**DS: Yes, Andrew! You dipped a lot into his back-story in this installment of your work. Mina's as well. Where did those plots come from? Some were very sad, others came right out of the show, and some were very endearing. Were they from life experiences or…?**

**L: **[Laughs] Not really. To coin a phrase from a favorite movie of ours, 'it came out of thin air.'

**K:** Yeah. Andrew's story was meant to be more 'normal' if you will. It was about setting him up as this guy that you could really identify with, giving him the challenges of a regular human, with a sprinkling of heartbreak. It was just enough where you felt for him, but he wasn't a total sap. And Mina's story was the exact opposite. I pulled from everything I could remember of old Lifetime movies I used to watch when I was growing up…tons of family drama and great arguments, lots of tears and pain and bittersweet events. Of course, Mina gave us a pretty sad back-story to begin with. We just did our best to build on that.

**DS: Andrew's become quite the catch, hasn't he?**

**L:** [Without hesitation] Yep.

**K:** Pretty much. We needed him to be built up more so he could be just as popular as Darien. Naoko designed Darien to be her ideal man, so naturally, we designed his brother to be ours. Andrew is the opposite of Darien. He's caring and instantly loyal, a real lover. He trusts pretty much everyone, and is very strong emotionally. Darien has a lot of so-sexy-mystery, very much your Byronic hero, while Andrew is the so-sexy-guy-next-door.

**DS: [Laughs and makes a quick referral to the notes in her lap]. So, where did the concept of 'Blood and Water' come from? Another stem born of the imagination? It's very different from your other stories.**

**L:** [Sighs] It was my idea. I was in a pool of all places when it came to me, in late July of last year. We were finishing up the 'The Prince Formerly Known as Andrew' novella, and I was, of course, getting ahead of myself, and was trying to find a way to introduce Derek into the revised storyline.

**DS: So Derek was already an established character?**

**K:** Yes. We created him here in the field.

**DS: [Nods] Tell me more about why this is such an important place for all of this.**

**K:** The field was a place where Liz and I could create in peace. We wouldn't bother my mom with our shouting and carrying on and we could be outside and play. We'd start by laying down and rolling down the sides of the hills into the dip in the center. When we got there, everything was up for grabs. Anything our imaginations could throw out. We'd work on early, early concepts here, before we'd begin writing a few years later. One plot included Darien's ex-girlfriends as enemies. [Sighs] Not one of my better plot lines.

**L: **Oh my gosh I remember that! They'd been corrupted by evil and came back to seek 'vengeance' on the boys. Rita, Andrew's ex in particular, has carried some animosity with us, even to this day. But yes, back in this field, that's where it all began.

**DS: …Really where it all began. [laughs] Alright. Back to the original question. Derek was created here in this field, long before you had a story for him, yes?**

**K:** Yes. Exactly why we created him is hazy. All I remember is that we wanted Crystal to have an older brother.

**L:** By the time we began writing this thing full-on, we had already established Mina's family, and Derek had suddenly appeared without any back-story whatsoever. Upon us reaching a, ahem, [reaches upward to make air quotes] 'mature' age…

**K:** That, strictly, being a matter of perspective.

**L:** [gestures with a finger to the air, adopting a British accent] Quite right, my dear Kelsey. [Voice returns to normal, with a smile to it] Anyway, we realized that there was a hole, and we don't like holes.

**DS: Holes? I assume you mean gaps in the story?**

**K:** More or less. Holes refer to a detail or situation within the story that doesn't serve the eventual outcome of the story. Like a continuity error, a logic error, or a missing detail.

**L:** Holes vary in size or severity. Kelsey is usually the one to notice them, and she's quick to 'sew them up,' but I've had my hand in sewing too.

**K:** I'm just a stickler for detail is all. One such example of a small hole is when Crystal grabs her father's sword before pursuing Marek. We never established that Andrew didn't have his blade, so we simply had to establish that fact. There were lots of holes to fill politically when we were discussing the court scenes, and several logistical holes in battles; like who was there and who wasn't. Stuff like that.

**L:** We hate holes, and we just can't have them.

**K:** [Shakes her head] Like she says…holes. Can't do it. Not EVER.

**L:** [Snorts unexpectedly, covering her mouth. Her face burns red with suppressed laughter, but she shortly recovers.] Sorry. That's gonna happen a lot with us. We have a plethora of inside jokes between the two of us, and they tend to come out at random intervals. [Gestures to Kelsey] Case and point.

**K:** We always imagined Derek with dark hair, and as Mina and Andrew are both blonds, it was understood between us that he was adopted sometime in the series, and thus, there he was. I gave Liz two options. Either we pass over Derek's story in "Prince" and come back to it later on in another installment or we go head on into a new story. One we hadn't even outlined in our youth. "Blood and Water" is fresh from our brains as of 2011-2012, and works as a balance for the ball of fluff that is Andrew's memoir and "Love Intertwined." Derek's story is much darker, more sad and gruesome.

**DS: Yes, I noticed that this title is a bit darker than 'Love Intertwined'. What made you decide to take that route?**

**L:** It all pretty much stems from the fact that we're in our twenties now, and have unfortunately become aware of the cruelties of this world. In almost a [pause] J.K. Rowling manner, we begin with a general, middle of the road story, much like a dubbed Sailor Moon episode. Then, as the seasons progress, it gets a little darker.

**K:** Trust me; if the next major arc is any indication, we've gone off the deep end, never to return. [Smiles] But we'll come back to that.

**DS: [Laughs] Alright, fair enough. You tend to refer to the volumes of your story as 'arcs,' a term used often in entertainment. Did you write this as a sort of template for television or film at any point?**

**K:** Yes and no. The earliest written versions of the story were deliberated between us and can be read as a makeshift script.

**L:** Stage directions and all.

**K:** We dreamed, when we were young, of it becoming a series on TV and we joke that we write it to be like one now, but we can't very well infringe on that copyright now can we?

**L:** Plus, writing it as a screenplay was easiest back then 'cause that was the only way a story could be written over an IM.

The scene fades out, and as images of the old AOL logos play across the screen, Diane resumes her voiceover.

**DS: Instant Messenger, or IM, was the primary form of communication over the Internet in the 90's. It's still relatively popular now through providers like MSN, Yahoo!, and even Facebook. But, when we emerged into the new millennium, American Online was a new and bright prospect, and was in the prime of its existence, booming to over 30 million subscribers in the U.S. and around the globe.**

Diane and the girls are shown walking around the small apartment complex, chatting as they go along. The voice over continues.

**DS: None of this mattered to the girls before Kelsey moved to Western Nevada with her mother in the summer of 2000. For one blissful school year, Liz and Kelsey fanned their childhood obsession into a flame, laying the groundwork for what would become a four-year saga between them, and that continues to this day.**

They stop at the entrance to the complex, a sign surrounded by multicolored flowers.

**DS: So, Kelsey, this is where you'd wait for Liz, after school, or on weekends?**

**K:** Yeah. I'd stand up here, after getting a call from her, waiting for her parents to drop her off. She lived only a few neighborhoods from me, on the other side of the school we went to. I was always raring to get started.

**L:** I always couldn't wait to see her. I'd see her waving frantically on top of this sign, and I knew that as soon as we got together, there was no end to what we could come up with.

The screen fades to the foot of a flight of stairs leading up to a second story apartment. Diane stands there alone.

**DS: But just like every story, Liz and Kelsey's friendship was not without times of drama and tears. With the news that Kelsey was moving, our young writers would have to find a way to face the times apart. That started with saying goodbye, right here at the base of these stairs. **

The interview resumes.

**L:** I'll never forget that night. We had decided that Serena and Darien had a special mission in the States, and that was the reason for the separation. We waited in her living room, neither one of us saying a word, until my dad called to say he was outside. I gotta say, I cried the whole way home, and after she moved and I heard a song that made me think of her, I'd burst into tears all over again. [Her voice cracks and tears begin to well] I just missed my best friend.

**DS: [handing Liz a Kleenex] Separation is never an easy thing to go through. Kelsey, what were your thoughts on that night?**

**K:** To be honest, I had moved a lot as a kid up to that point. I was used to saying goodbye. I don't remember being terribly broken up about it, but I think that was because I knew Liz and I had something special. I knew we'd still talk no matter what happened. Of course I hated the fact that I was leaving her behind, but I was happy to be going back to Reno with family. Now, I'd give anything to be in the same city as Liz again. [Laughs]

**DS: So the separation was difficult, but manageable. What was that like for the two of you, growing up in separate states, and, by this time, with both of you in broken homes?**

**L:** I honestly think our story became a refuge for me. During the process of my parents' divorce, which happened a short time after Kelsey left, I struggled to find my place in my ever-shifting world. In a weird way, expanding on this fantastical realm of the show I loved so much became more real than anything, and it was in that way that Kelsey kept me grounded. Even though we were apart, we stayed connected through the years, and I believe 'The Story' played a huge part in that.

**K:** When I first met Liz, my parents were already two years into a finalized divorce, so the story was really not so much a refuge for coping with my parents' separation, but actually as an exploration of who I was, I suppose. Sailor Moon was integral in my personal development and the story was a large percentage of my soaking it all in. As far as keeping us together, I remember feeling at one point or another that it was the only thing we ever really talked about. It took a while for us to go from 'writing partners-slash- best friends' to 'best friends-slash-writing partners.' And that's not bad.

The camera stays on the girls as they talk, but the sound cuts out.

**DS: [Voiceover] And it was through this outlet, their story, that Liz and Kelsey let their imaginations soar, even scheduling monthly phone-calls to coincide with a significant scene within the story.**

**L:** I remember one instance where we had a big reunion scene planned, and I had a specific song in mind to play as it happened.

**DS: Anything I'd know?**

**L:** [Laugh] Probably not. It was a silly girl's song about fathers, and about growing up. It was from one of the two soundtracks from Sailor Moon.

**K:** From an episode in the second season, and was sung on the soundtrack by Lita, Sailor Jupiter. It was called "Daddy's Girl."

**L:** I will say this though—music is as much a part of our work as the plot itself. Just as someone would compose a score for a movie or a T.V. show, we did that with our stories, the selections ranging from Backstreet Boys to Linkin Park.

**K:** We were huge fans of Celine Dion, too. But, yeah…Epic Score. Sara Bareilles. Coldplay too. Music culture was evolving, and we were evolving with it. That goofy boy band Liz mentioned still brings up fond memories for us, though. Every time we get together in person, which is rare nowadays compared to normal friends, it is _imperative _that we sing 'Drowning' at least once.

**L:** We even went so far as to incorporate one of their songs into the story_. _[Dramatically] It was to the heart-felt lyrics of 'I Need You Tonight' that Andrew got down on one knee and asked for Mina's hand in marriage.

**K:** We had done that scene hundreds of times in my living room. It was nice to see it come to life on paper.

**L:** [laughs] And the world was never the same again…

**DS: [Laughs] Well that's certainly true, with the kind of impact the two of you had. Whose idea was it to incorporate song lyrics into the story?**

**L:** That would be mine, yet again. I've written quite a bit more than Kelsey has over the years, starting with little one-shot pieces inspired by whatever show, movie or book I'm into at the time, then evolving into a more serious author as time went on. I played with the idea of putting a scene or story to music, and these pieces were affectionately known as 'songfics'.

**K:** Liz does have a much broader library of original prose than I. I remember listening to her Josh Groban fanfictions at one point. [Laughs] Being more of a film person, I tend to write something I imagine…more like a script than a novel. As far as incorporating music, I try to utilize it as a mood setter. Sometimes a song does a better job of encompassing an abstract idea than prose, and it does it quickly. The phrase "where words fail, music speaks" is a very true statement. More often than not, however, integrating them makes me uncomfortable, because I imagine the scene in my head going as it would on film. It works there, but when it takes longer to read through a scene than the music allows, I instantly think the writing too long. [Laughs]

**L:** But in the end, no matter the challenge, we're so inspired by the music we hear, and we aren't satisfied with our attempts to convey the emotions we felt, so we let the music speak for us.

**DS: Yes, I noticed you put a great deal of emphasis on one scene in particular. During Derek's transformation, you chose Coldplay's 'Fix You' as the theme. What drew you to the song?**

**K:** Well, I've always been a fan of it, but what brought it to the forefront of my mind was an episode of _Glee_ which had aired that particular week. Matthew Morrison's character, Will, sings a stirring cover of it to Emma, his girlfriend, after a terrible scene with her parents. I called Liz and said, 'We have to include that song. It's just perfect. I don't know where we'll put it, but it's gonna happen.' It might have been that Will Schuster, as a character, reminds me so much of Andrew. It wasn't so much that I heard Andrew singing it, but more that I could see Andrew doing as Will did in the scene and the only person left to do that to at that point in the book was Derek. Plus, visualization was easy really, because Matthew Morrison is completely and utterly adorable.

**L:** [Makes a heart symbol with her hands and presses it to her chest] I heart this man. Majorly. [Pauses and looks up] But alas, he is married to another woman, and I have to watch from a distance, longing for a love that can never be…

**K:** [Pouts her lips and pats Liz's head] Awww. Life is hard.

**L:** [Feigns shock and turns away, glancing over her shoulder] Jerk. [Laughs]

**K:** [Laughs] Sorry, yet another random tangent. Anyway, our inspirations for Andrew and Darien have varied from heartthrob to heartthrob, but, as Morrison was the most recent of these, he became Andrew and combined with an iconic song like 'Fix You', it was our perfect storm. As for the scene content, the brutality of it fell on me. Liz is far too sweet and unassuming a colleague, and opts for more the romantic, schmaltzy stuff, which she's great at. The gruesome, soul-ripping horror and most of the arguments and battles; a lot of that gritty drama, that's all on me.

**L:** And she is fantastic at it. I cry every time, especially at the last line of the chapter. As she said, she rips the soul to shreds, and then I tackle the daunting task of putting the pieces back together. But after all is said and done, there is, and always will be, a happy ending.

**K:** [Sighs] I suppose…

**DS: Would you have it end some other way?**

**K:** [Laughs] No. It's just that Liz can lay it on a bit thick sometimes. I love her for it though. In the end, I want everything to be OK. I believe in happy endings. I am one of those people that believe that everything that happens to us is a matter of fate that takes us towards our destiny. And since it takes us towards where we're supposed to be going, everything is a happy ending.

**DS: [Pauses] Well put. What scenes would you say were the most fun to write?**

**L:** Honestly, they would have be the ones towards the end, because we actually got to be in the same room and write it, sentence by sentence, _together._ It's crazy the way the two of us think. She'd be typing something while I'm looking over her shoulder, already brainstorming a few sentences ahead, only to find out she's going the same direction, even writing it exactly the way I would!

**K:** It's freaky stuff. I wrote a piece of dialogue, something like, 'what do you want from me?' and Adam Lambert's song would come sailing through our heads, probably 'cause we were sitting next to each other, ear-to-ear you would say.

**L:** [Giggles] So true! I've said that we were sisters from the very beginning, or maybe we were related in a past life, who knows? The fact is, we're on this crazy wavelength, like an AM radio station that cuts through the static. It's wild, but that's when we have the most fun.

**K:** And coincidentally, it's where our best inspirations come from. I guess if you mean individually, I would have to say that monologue scenes are my favorites. Anything with long, fantastic speeches are super fun for me to write.

**L:** And I love fluff scenes and anything with royalty. I'm such a romantic renaissance era lover that that stuff is like eating ice cream. I write it and I feel no pain. Just pure joy.

**DS: Out of all of the characters you've established, whom would you say you could identify the most with?**

**L:** That's a tough one, only because I've put parts of me into many of them. Mina's always been the most like me, with her infectious sweetness and fierce belief in love, and my encouraging spirit comes through in Rose's character. When those I love are down or are hard on themselves, I'm always the one to lift them up and see things in them that they don't see. I believe in those I love, and would like to think that they believe in me [looks to Kelsey in affection] I know this one does.

**K:** [Pauses] There's a part of Rose that is a part of me as well. She's a pistol when Derek's complaining, and that's very much like me. She doesn't attend any pity parties. I love that about her. Anne, former queen of Venus, and Mina's mother, is a huge one for me. I'm sure Liz would agree. She comes right out of my attitudes and is formulated from me. I think what I love in her most is her mothering abilities. She is trusted by her people and her children to lead them in the right direction, because she is level headed and not afraid to hurt your feelings. Plus, she's smart as a tack, and just _knows _things. Together, those qualities make a great mom and a wonderful woman, far as I'm concerned.

**DS: Well now that you've completed another work, what's next for the two of you?**

**L:** Well, as we had planned all along, we are updating the stories we created eons ago, putting them in novel format, developing our characters, and even revising entire plotlines if need be. In fact, we are in the beginning stages of a mini-arc, a bridge between 'Blood and Water' and another major arc that is a bit down the road.

**DS: Are you able to share anything with us?**

**L:** We can't say much, only because we've barely finished outlining it. Heck, it doesn't even have a title yet!

**K:** I've been working hard on a title. I never had a problem with titles, but the meshing of this one to those previous and the ones to come has proved difficult. And the outline conversation was a six-hour phone call. Granted, there was logistics talk, and tons of tangents, but it still was six hours of story related content.

**L:** What we _can _tell you that in this story, a character from Rini's past returns, and a villain they thought had been vanquished has come back to seek vengeance. And of course, more romance.

**K:** The idea behind this arc came to us in the last days of our most recent time together. I sprung the idea as an accompaniment to another inside arc of the story that I created, and we decided the join the two. Mostly, it's to lay the foundation for the next main arc, entitled 'The Ties That Bind.'

**DS:** **Well, that sounds intriguing, to say the least. I think I echo the entire fan fiction world by saying that I can't wait to see what comes next, and it's been a pleasure to meet you both.**

**L:** [Shakes Diane's hand] The pleasure has been all ours. Thanks for coming to Arizona and enduring the heat!

**K: **Yes. Thanks so much for taking an interest. We hope you enjoyed the story, and enjoy what's to come.

The camera angles upward, embracing the sky, then comes down again. This time, Diane is once again alone on the field.

**DS: Who would have known that this scrappy field would become the birthplace of a phenomenon that has captivated the world over? If we have learned anything from these two, it is that when one's imagination is given free reign, you can transcend time and turn any obstacle…[she fades with a smile] into moon dust. For ABC NEWS, I'm Diane Sawyer. Goodnight.**

The camera pans away from her and the screen fades to black. As the credits roll, you hear a familiar song.

Fighting evil by moonlight… 


End file.
